Yo No Lo Quiero SyD Terminado
by Adileyne
Summary: Serena no es una joven de carácter dócil, es muy cruel en jugar con los sentimientos de los hombres, sin ella pensarlo dos veces juega también con los sentimientos de su novio Darién un joven cariñoso y amable, este se siente muy decepcionado de a ver tenido una novia como ella sin imaginar que estaba embarazada.
1. Chapter 1

- Darién, ven.- lo llamo su novia serena

Darién caminando hacia Serena

- Mi amor ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto

- Nada, solo quiero un favor de ti.- sonriéndole

- Cual, mi amor.- contento

- Hoy, me puedes dejar sola.- mirándolo

- ¿Cómo? – sin entender

- Es que necesito, hacer unas cosas con Mina.- mintió

- Ok, ve amor.- este dándole un beso, vio partir

Serena se fue para su casa se baño, en la habitación

Mujer entrando a la habitación de Serena

- Hola

Serena colocándose la blusa

- Hola Mina ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto alegre

- Muy bien, ¿Qué vamos hacer hoy? – le pregunto

Serena extrañada

- Hoy

- Sí, Darién me llamo para decirme que íbamos a salir.- comunica

Serena molesta

- No, vamos a salir. Me voy sola a verme con un chico.- informa

Mina molesta

- ¿Serena que te pasa? – molesta por la actitud de su amiga

- Mina por favor, tú sabes que Darién eso es un capricho para mí. Solo lo tengo como uno más.- mirándola

- Y si Darién es uno más porque dejaste que fuera el primero en tu vida, porque tú me dijiste que solo era para ver que tal besa y de besos ya se fueron al sexo.- mina regañándola

- Mina, mira Darién es un excelente amante para decírtelo casi, yo no me voy a casar con él ni nada. Entiendes.- rudeza

- Pero tú y Darién tienen 1 año de novios.- recordándole

- Pues sí, Darién se ha puesto un poco obsesivo conmigo desde que hicimos el amor por primera vez.- dolida

- Eso fue hace 6 meses exactamente.- su amiga

- Sí, Darién se ha puesto muy celoso y así tampoco.-Triste - ya casi no es el mismo, solo piensa que voy hacer y eso no me gusta – molesta

- Díselo Serena.- animándola

- No, yo solo quiero verme con ese bombón que vi. Hace unos días.- mirándola

- Pero ¿sabes cómo se llama? – le pregunto

- Sip se llama Seiya es hermoso.- alegre

- Más que Darién.- le pregunto curiosidad

- NO, Darién es un bombón es lo más lindo que hay.- contenta

- Serena, tú amas a Darién.- le suelta

- NO. Yo no lo amo, solo lo quiero más nada, me voy. Bye.- alejándose

- Serena, no cometas una locura.- le pidió

Serena saliendo de la habitación

- ¡Adiós!

Serena se fue para el centro comercial

Seiya hablándole al oído

- Hola mi amor

Serena girando

- Hola ¿cómo estás? Seiya

- Muy bien.- sonriéndole

- Ven, vamos a platicar.- coqueta

- Ok.- sonriéndole

Serena y Seiya se pusieron hablar, Serena más platicaba con Seiya se daba de cuenta que no le gustaba ni un poquito, solo pensaba en Darién

- Serena, dime ¿quieres tener una noche súper conmigo? – insinuándose

Serena molesta

- No, adiós.- levantándose y alejándose

Seiya agarrándola del brazo

- No, tú no te vas.- rudeza

Seiya la agarro y la beso a la fuerza, Serena se zafo

Serena rempujándolo

¿Qué te pasa? – furiosa

- Ven.- queriéndola apretar a su cuerpo

Serena le metió una cachetada y se fue, cuando Serena iba en el pasillo choco con

Serena asustada

- ¿Tu?

Hombre enojado

- Quien más creía que era.- furioso

Serena espantada

- Darién ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto

Darién enojado

- Que me pasa, me lo preguntas te acabo de ver besándote con ese maldito.- le grito

- Darién ¡Yo! – nerviosa

Darién con lágrimas en sus ojos

- Que clase de mujer eres Serena, yo te amaba ahora solo me das asco no vales la pena te di todo mi amor y mira como me pagas eres basura.- dolido

- Darién no me trates ¡así! – con sentimiento

- Y cómo quieres que te trate, eres mejor me voy.- arrepintiéndose lo que iba a decir

Serena agarrando a Darién del brazo

- Darién, déjame explicarte.- le pidió

- Suéltame.- frenético

- No, Darién escúchame por favor.- le rogo

- ¡NO!

Darién empezó a caminar, Serena se le pego a tras a este

Darién caminando

- Deja de perseguirme.- molesto

- No.- firmeza

Serena dejo de perseguir a Darién

Darién: se extraño que Serena no lo siguiera el voltio cuando voltio vio a Serena pálida como un papel, él se empezó asustar

Darién agarrándola por la cintura

- Serena ¿Qué te pasa? – preocupado

Serena aturdida

- No lo se

- ¿Pero que sientes? – le pregunto desesperado

- Muy mareada.- voz débil

- Vamos para el hospital.- este

Serena solo movió la cabeza, Darién la llevo para el hospital

En el hospital

Darién preocupado

- ¿Cómo esta? – le pregunto al doctor

- Mejor, solo fue una bajada de tensión.- le explico el médico

- Pero, está bien.- angustiado

- Sí, tranquilo solo le hicimos unos exámenes en 2 días que venga a buscarlos.- informa

- Ok

Darién fue a ver a Serena

Darién entrando a la habitación

- Hola

- Hola.- apenada

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – mirándola

- Mejor, gracias por traerme.- mirándolo

- De nada, solo hice lo correcto Serena.- brusquedad

- Me quiero ir a mi casa.- levantándose

- Ok, yo te llevo

- No, quiero irme sola.- firmeza

- Estás loca.- serio

- Darién no quiero molestarte, además no quiero que sientas lastima por mí, así que mejor me voy.- seriedad

Darién cargándola

- Lo siento, yo te voy a llevar para tu casa.- rudeza

- Bájame, Darién.- molesta

- ¡NO!

Serena no quiso discutir con Darién, porque en realidad se sentía muy segura a su lado, él la llevo para su casa

Darién entrando con Serena en brazos

- Hola Ikuko ¿estás aquí? – grito

- Bájame, Darién.- pidió

Darién subiendo las escaleras

- No

Serena asustada

- ¿Para donde me llevas? – le pregunto si le fuera hacer algo

- Para tu habitación.- sin ningún ánimo

- NO, bájeme me quiero bajar.- moviéndose

Darién agarrándola más fuerte

- No

Darién llevo a Serena para su habitación la acostó en su cama con cuidado

- ¡Gracias! – apenada

Darién dando la espalda

- De nada, me voy

- Darién, perdóname.- comenzó a llorar

Darién mirándola

- Serena, porque lo hiciste yo te amo eres todo para mí, ¿PORQUE?

Serena llorando

- Darién, yo no te amo. Discúlpame solo te quiero, yo me sentía muy mal. Tú cambiaste mucho, cuando me entregue a ti ¿PORQUE? – dolida

Darién sentándose en la cama

- Serena yo cambie para que ningún hombre te mirara, ¿porque no me dijiste nada? – retándola

- No lo sé, tenía miedo. No sé, tú eres muy lindo conmigo y me tratas como una reina, yo me sentía de tu propiedad.- mirándolo - Darién y yo amo mi libertad y lo sabes muy bien

- Lo sé, discúlpame, no tenías que ponerme el cuerno.- tosco

- Admito que fui a una cita pero él, me beso a la fuerza, si no me crees es tu problema, solo quiero decirte que me perdones en verdad, yo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa si quieres ódiame todo lo que quieras pero olvídate de mí, no valgo la pena como tú me dijiste.- dolida

Darién con rabia

- No digas eso, solo lo dije por el momento. Discúlpame si te ofendí, era la rabia que tenia.- sinceridad

- Ya no estás enojado conmigo.- emocionada

- Sí, lo estoy, con el susto que me diste se me calmo un poco.- revela

- Darién déjame, si quieres te vas.- sin mirarlo

- No, voy cuando te duermas.- sin quererse ir

- Ok.- triste

Serena cerró sus ojos y en menos de segundos se había quedado dormida, Darién le dio un beso en los labios y salió de la habitación, en el pasillo venia Ikuko caminando

- ¿Darién que haces aquí? – le pregunto extrañada

- Hola Ikuko, es que Serena se empezó a sentir muy mal.- le explica

- Pero, está bien mi niña.- angustiada

- Sí, no te preocupes Ikuko, me voy para la casa.- este alejándose

- Te cuidas.- sonriéndole

- Ok, Ikuko.- sin ánimo

Darién se fue para su casa

Darién entrando

- Ya llegue

- Mi niño.- abrazándolo una mujer

- Abuela ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto feliz de verla

- Bien mi niño, ¿y esa cara? – preocupada

- Me entere de algo, mi querida abuela.- con dolor

- ¿Qué paso con Serena? – angustiada

Darién sorprendido

- Creo que, tú eres bruja abuela.

- Tú abuela Diana, sabe todo jiji.- contenta

- Ya veo

- Cuéntame, mi niño.- le pidió

Darién le contó todo a su abuela diana

Diana con la boca abierta

- No lo puedo creer, eso de mi niña.- alarmada

- Créelo abuela.- triste

- Tendré que hablar con ella.- seria

- Abuela déjalo así.- suspirando

- Pero tú, amas a esa niña.- regañándolo

- Lo sé, solo un milagro hará que vuelva con ella. Porque desde hoy termina todo.- decisión

- No hables así.- regañándolo

- Es la verdad, abuela Serena me dé seccionado como nadie en este mundo, yo creo que en verdad no la conozco.- mirándolo

- Serena es buena chica, solo está confundida.- defendiéndola

- Como sea abuela, ella no tenía que hacerme esto.- furioso

- Una pregunta, tú y Serena estuvieron relaciones.- mirándolo

- Sip

- ¿Y era virgen? – mirándolo con seriedad

Darién apenado

- Abuela ¿qué te pasa? – le pregunto

- Solo responde.- seria

- Sip era virgen abuela.- sinceridad

- Eso todo lo que quería saber hijo.- levantándose

Diana se fue dejando a Darién confundido, porque ella le había hecho esa pregunta tan extraña

En casa Tsukino

Serena se despertó y salió al baño a lavarse la cara

Serena mirándose en el espejo

- Serena eres una estúpida, perder a Darién por una estupidez que hiciste.- golpeando el vidrio - que hiciste ¡DARIÉN! - llorando

Ikuko: entrando al baño

- ¿Hija que pasa? – preocupada

- Nada, mamá.- limpiándose las lágrimas con rapidez

- Hija yo te conozco, algo te pasa. Yo te he criado sola.- le volvió a preguntar

- No me lo recuerdes, por eso no creo en el amor. Porque mi padre fue un maldito, que nos abandono solo me dio su apellido.- desesperada

Ikuko abrazándola

- Mi niña a ti no te falta nada, yo soy una cantante famosa tiene a tus amigos, un novio que te adora que puedes pedir.- con amor

Serena llorando

- Tenía mamá, Darién ya no es mi novio

- Pero como.- sin entender

- Mamá, lo perdí por estúpida.- abrazándola con fuerza

- Serena, cuéntame.- le pidió

Serena le contó todo a Ikuko

Ikuko molesta

- Serena Serenity ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Darién? – indignada

- Por tonta mamá, es que yo no lo amo.- con suavidad

- Sí, lo amas solo estás confundida hija.- con amor

- No lo estoy, mamá. Yo solo lo quiero nada más.- seriedad

- Serena, ¿porque le tienes miedo al amor? – le pregunto

- El amor es para tontos mamá, yo no quiero sufrir.- cruzando los brazos

- Pero hija tú no has sufrido.- molestándose

- No, ¡verte a ti me reflejo yo! – desesperación

- Hija no puedes reflejarte en mí, yo soy una persona diferente a ti. Tú eres hermosa.- acercándose a ella y acariciándole el mentón

- Mamá yo soy así, porque he vivido los golpes de la vida a tu lado, yo estoy clara en algo. No quiero ser madre ni quiero enamorarme.- con firmeza

- Serena.- atónita

- El día que me entere que estoy embarazada lo voto.- rabiosa

- Cállate Serena, yo nunca lo voy a permitir.- aturdida por las palabras de su hija

- Ya mamá, por favor es mi vida.- le soltó

- Así que lo sea Serena, tú eres mi hija. Mientras vivas aquí no vas a cometer ninguna locura.- la amenazo

- Ya mamá, no te molestes.- fastidio

- Entonces no hables así.- autoridad

- Ok, mamá

En casa Chiba

Darién estaba en su habitación recordando como conoció a Serena

1 año atrás

En una discoteca

Serena estaba bailando sola en la pista

En una mesa

- Esta buenísima esa rubia.- Darién sin dejar de mirarla

- Sip.- su amigo yaten

- Le voy a llegar.- levantándose

- Ten cuidado de seguro tiene novio.- le aconsejo

Darién fue para la pista y se puso a bailar con Serena

Serena bailando

- ¿Quién eres?

- Darién ¿y tú? – sonriéndole

- Serena

- Que haces sola en la pista.- coqueto

- Es que como no tengo novio, me gusta bailar sola.- sonriéndole

Darién con la boca abierta

- Como tú eres bellísima.

- Gracias.- alegre

- Bailamos, juntos.- sonriéndole

- Sip

Darién y Serena se pusieron a bailar, llego un momento que hubo una música romántica Darién y Serena bailaron muy pegaditos

- Eres hermosa, si te hago algo no me matas.- mirándola

- Cómo crees, claro que no. Yo no soy asesina.- risueña

Darién beso a Serena, Serena le correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad que Darién la besaba

Darién separándose de ella

- Discúlpame

- No importa guapo, besas genial.- feliz

Serena volvió a besar a Darién

Actualidad

- Serena Serena eres todo para mi te amo, demasiado.- dolido

Los días pasaron Serena

Serena poniéndose el pantalón

- Que pasa, porque no me queda será que estoy gorda, como si yo me cuido ¿qué extraño? - Empezó a marearse - ¿Qué me pasa? A Dios mío que no sea lo que estoy pensando - se vistió y bajo las escaleras, en eso venia una niña

- Hola.- pequeña sonriente

- Hola ¿qué haces aquí niñita? – molesta

- Serena ¿porque eres así conmigo? – le pregunto dolida

- Por la sencilla razón, que eres una niña. Sabes muy bien que no me gustan los bebés ni los niños.- con maldad

- Eres una bruja.- le grito

Serena la agarro el brazo y le iba a pegar

- Que me dijiste

- Suéltame me lastimas.- pequeña asustada

- Habla Hotaru ¿o si no te pego? y no me importa.- apretándola más

En eso venia Ikuko

Ikuko viendo a Serena

- Serena suéltala

Serena soltándola

- Te salvaste

- Deja a tu prima.- furiosa

- Mamá, yo no quiero verla aquí.- mirando a la pequeña con rabia

- Te aguantas.- molesta

Serena se fue para el hospital, a buscar sus resultados

En el hospital

Enfermera sonriendo

- ¡Felicidades!

Serena seria

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Está embarazada.- alegre

Serena sorprendida

- ¡QUÉ!

- No, le gusta la noticia.- le pregunto

- ¡Claro que no! – furiosa

En eso venia un doctor

- Doctor me puede hacer una ecografía.- le pregunto

- Claro

Serena se fue con el doctor

- Felicidades tienes casi 3 meses de embarazo.- este

- ¡QUE!, Doctor dígame la verdad ¿puedo abortar?

- mirándolo

- Pero que le pasa, es un ser vivo.- indignado

- No lo quiero tener.- seria

- Lo siento, no puedes abortar única manera es que tengo un accidente fuerte.- este

Serena en sus pensamientos

- Será que tendré que sufrir un accidente, para no tener este estorbo

- Gracia, y adiós.- esta yéndose

Serena se fue para el departamento de Darién

En el departamento de Darién

Darién estaba en bóxer

Serena toca la puerta

Darién abriéndola

- ¿Tú?

- Darién tengo algo urgente que decirte.- rudeza

- ¿Qué? – sin quererla escuchar

- Darién estoy embarazada.- le soltó

Hola aquí una historia que publique hace unos años atras, los único que le puedo decir que Darién y serena son muy diferentes a los que son en el anime, aquí van a odiar a serena y a Darién porque son alguna veces inmaduros, en fin. Dejes sus RW para saber si la continuare o no bye


	2. Chapter 2

Darién agarro a lo Serena y empezó a darle vueltas

Darién gritando

- VOY HACER PAPÁ

Serena molesta

- Bájame Darién

Darién la bajo

- Darién, no sé porque te alegras, de un error.- molesta

- Serena, no sé qué estarás pensando, yo voy a tener a mi hijo.- mirándola

- Lo siento, Darién. No voy a tener a este hijo lo voy abortar.- decisión

Darién molesto

- Estás loca ¿o qué?

- Yo no voy a margarme mi vida por un bebé ¿estás loco? – frenética

Darién decepcionado

- Qué clase de mujer eres ¡Serena!

Serena nerviosa

- Déjame, Darién yo no quiero ser madre entiéndeme.- le pidió

Darién agarrándola del brazo

- Serena, si quieres me das al bebé después que nazca piénsalo, yo si lo quiero tener a mi lado estar con él o ella en las buenas y en la malas que me diga papá ayúdame con la tarea, porque no lo piensas. No te vas a lo cobarde.- rudeza

- Yo no soy cobarde Darién, si no ¡que! – sin saber que decir

Serena no dijo más nada solo se voltio y se fue del departamento de Darién, ella en realidad no sabía que decir ella nunca le había agradado los niños pero siempre se había negado hacer madre algo que no entendía, Serena llego a su casa y se metió en su habitación a llorar

En la cocina

- Hotaru ¿quieres buscarme algo en la habitación de Serena? – le pidió ikuko

- Sí

Hotaru fue para la habitación de Serena, cuando entro se asusto porque, Serena lloraba como una niña chiquita

Hotaru acercándose

- Serena ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto preocupada

Serena solo abrazo a Hotaru, como si sintiera que le hacía falta

Hotaru acariciándole la cara

- Serena ¿qué te pasa? tú no eres así.- mirándola

- Hotaru, solo abrázame por favor lo necesito.- pidió

Hotaru la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, así tuvieron por un buen rato

Serena agarrándole la cara a Hotaru

- Gracias, lo necesitaba

- Tranquila, Serena yo te quiero muchísimo.- ella

- Ve con mi mamá, ¡ya! – le ordeno

- Pero, tengo que buscar algo.- nerviosa

- Por favor, sal.- desesperada

Hotaru se fue de la habitación, bajando las escaleras

- Hotaru ¿en dónde está lo que te pedí? – le pregunto su tía

Hotaru mintiendo

- Serena, me saco de la habitación tía

- Tendré que hablar con esa niña, seriamente no se qué le pasa ¡dios mío! – seria

- Tía vamos a jugar.- le pidió

- Está bien, vamos Hotaru

Ikuko y Hotaru se fueron para el jardín a jugar

En la habitación de Serena

Serena tocándose el vientre

- ¿Por qué tenias que venir eres un estorbo, no te quiero? Pero en verdad tú no tienes la culpa, voy hacer lo que dice tu papá cuando nazcas, vivirás con tu padre ya lo decidí.

Serena se limpio las lágrimas y agarro una botella, comenzó a beber como una loca, como a las horas Serena se puso borracha

Serena riéndose como loca

- Estoy embarazada jiji que locura yo madre, quien se imaginara yo con un bebé.- riéndose

Serena salió de su Habitación y comenzó a correr por toda la casa como una desquiciada

Ikuko mirándola

- Serena Serenity ¿Qué significa esto? – furiosa

Serena abrazándola

- Mamá ¡te quiero mucho!

- Estás borracha, hija.- asombrada

- Pues sí, no vez estoy celebrando como me arruine mi vida

- ¿Que locuras dices? – sin entender nada

- Mamá estoy embarazada, ó sea vas hacer abuelita.- rudeza

Ikuko le metió una cachetada que Serena cayo sentada

- Como pudiste embarazada y tomando ¿estás loca eso daña al bebé? – indignada

- Me vale, este mocoso de porquería.- le grito

- Qué clase de hija eres, me diseccionas.- dolida

- Hay Ikuko ¿qué te pasa? yo siempre he sido así.- molesta

- No tú no eres así, tú eras una niña dulce y linda ¿qué te paso? – irritada

- Sí, mamá esa niña murió hace años desde el día que vi. Como el maldito de mi padre te dejo por otras mujeres.- gritando de rabia

- Serena, solo tenias 5 años, tu padre nunca me quiso solo ha visto por ti, me imagino que Darién se va hacer responsable del bebé.- cruzando los brazos

- Sí, tanto que cuando nazca se lo voy a regalar para que lo cuide el.- brusquedad

Ikuko volviéndola a cachetear

- Acaso yo te regale.- rabiosa

- Mamá, ya déjame. Por mí este bebé ni nace.- aburrida

- Serena, si intentas hacerle algo a mi nieto te juro que yo misma te mato.- amenazándola

Ikuko agarro a Serena y la llevo para la habitación la baño, la costo en la cama

Serena agarrando la almohada

- Quiero dormir muchísimo

- Con semejante borrachera que tienes.- mirándola

- Ya mamá déjame dormir plizzzzzz.- le pidió

- Está bien, hija. Cuando despiertes vamos hablar.- autoridad

- ¡Aja! – ella

Ikuko salió de la habitación, fue para la sala agarro el teléfono y llamo a Darién

En el departamento de Darién

Darién sonando el celular

- Bueno

- Darién ¿cómo estás? – le opregunto

- Bien Ikuko, ¿Qué pasa? – preocupado

- Ya me entere que tu y mi hija, me van hacer abuelita.- furiosa

Darién trago seco

- Sí, pero.- nervioso

- Ven para la casa, necesito hablar contigo. Urgente.- autoridad

- Ok, allí estaré.- cortando

Darién se vistió y fue para la casa de Ikuko, el toco el timbre Ikuko abre la puerta

- Pasa Darién.- le ordeno

- ¿Qué pasa? Ikuko.- nervioso

- Nada, que tu Serena se puso a beber como loca.- informa

- ¡QUE! Si eso es malo, para el bebé. Eso escuche yo.- mirándola

- Sí Darién, Serena está loca, no sé qué le pasa esa niña, ahora me dijo que quería abortar.- tristeza

Darién triste

- Lo sé, lo mismo me dijo a mí.

- Darién tenemos que cuidarla esa niña, está mal.- apenada

- Lo sé Ikuko, ella y yo terminamos hace unos días.- le explica

- Lo sé ella me contó, que la viste besándose con otro chico.- suspirando

- Sí…, no voy abandonar a mi hijo.- serio

- Lo sé querido, estaba pensando que te vengas a vivir para acá.- le propone

- No Ikuko, mejor es que Serena viva conmigo es que tú te la pasas en giras.- mirándola

- Sí, tienes mucha razón, tú tienes que trabajar.- ella

- Lo sé, voy hablar con mi abuela para que este con ella los días que no esté conmigo.- él

- Me parece muy buena idea, yo me voy mañana para España si quieres duerme aquí.- invita

- Ok, lo hago por mi hijo.- serio

- Darién, no te hagas. No finjas conmigo, yo se que tu amas a Serena.- ella con cariño

- Sí, no creo perdonar lo que me hizo.- dolido

- Darién espera el tiempo, yo estoy segura que Serena te ama solo está confundida, porque ella no quiere sufrir como yo sufrí.- ikuko

- Yo sé, al negarse de tener un hijo es mucho Ikuko.- triste

- Darién yo estoy segura que cuando nazca el bebé lo va amar tanto que se va arrepentir de sus palabras.- segura

- Eso es mi temor. Ella tiene que aprender, a no ser tan niña ikuko solo tenemos 19 años. Yo se que somos jóvenes, tampoco vamos a matar a un ser que no tiene la culpa de nada.- desesperado

- Lo sé mi niño ¿Quién diría yo abuela? – asombrada

- No, Ikuko tu vas a hacer una abuela hermosa.- sonriéndole

- Y tu un papá, súper guapo.- sonriéndole

En la habitación de Serena

Serena despertando

- Mmmm me duele la cabeza, que hice dios mío.- ella

Serena se paró de la cama, salió de la habitación a buscar a Ikuko, cuando estaba bajando las escaleras se empezó a marear... Serena se asusto y se agarro de un tubo lo más fuerte que pudo

Serena mareada

- ¿Qué me pasa? Dios mío no me quiero caer voy a llamar a mi mamá.- Gritando - ¡IKUKO!

Ikuko preocupada

- Y esos gritos

- Será que hizo una locura. Yo la mato.- serio

Darién salió corriendo para las escaleras y vio a Serena sentada en unos de los escalones agarrada de un tubo para no caerse

Darién agarrándola del brazo

- ¿Serena que te pasa? – rudeza

Serena aun mareada

- Darién, me siento muy mareada. Ayúdame.- pidió

Darién la cargo y la llevo para la habitación

Darién entrando a la habitación

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor gracias, Darién.- agradecida

- De nada, para la próxima que te sientas mal. Llama a Ikuko o a mí.- tosco

Serena molesta

- Mira Dariensito, para la próxima ni te llamo estúpido.- furiosa

Darién alterado

- Eres una inconsciente y si te hubieras caído.

- Sí, solo te importa este estorbo, a mí que me coman las vacas ¿o qué? – molesta

- Me importa mi hijo. Porque tú no lo quieres, que pensaste en lo que te dije.- le pregunto

- Mmm, cuando nazca lo voy a regalar a una casa hogar ni para ti ni para mí.- para hacerlo rabiar

Darién le metió una cachetada

- Serena, ni muerto me vas a quitar a mi hijo.- gritándole

- Me voy a ir lejos, para que nunca lo veas.- frenética

- Ya lo decide, te vas a casar conmigo y cuando nazca nos divorciamos.- éste

- Ni loca, me caso contigo.- grito

Ikuko entrando

- Lo siento hija, yo apoyo a Darién en 2 semanas te casas.- ikuko entrando

- ¡QUÉ! Estás loca mamá, ni muerta. Primero me mato.- amenazándola

- Sip y tú crees que yo voy hacer un estúpido en dejarte sola, jamás Ikuko desde hoy vivo contigo.- mirándola

- Ok, dormirán juntos.- mirándolos

- Ok

Serena parándose de la cama

- Lo siento. Yo no voy a dormir con el.- señalándolo

Ikuko irónica

- Hay hija estuviste con él y ahora no quieres dormir.- cruzando los brazos

Serena furiosa

- Mamá, yo no voy a dormir con un hombre que me pega.

Ikuko confundida

- ¿Cómo?

- Horita me acaba de cachetear.- acusándolo

- A no Darién ¿Qué te pasa? – alterada

- Ikuko, es que Serena me saco de quicio.- se excuso

- Darién eso para mí, no es una excusa no quiero que le toques ni un pelo.- amenazándolo

Darién apenado

- Sí Ikuko, Serena por favor discúlpame.- mirándola

- Está bien te perdono, también discúlpame. Yo no tenía que decir eso, además este bebé también es mío ¿no? – avergonzada

Ikuko abrazando a Serena

- Hija tranquila, pronto vas a aceptar la idea de ser madre ¿Cuántos meses ya tienes? – le pregunto contenta

- Ya tengo 2 voy para 3 en 2 semanas.- anuncia

- ¡QUE! Hija yo creía que solo tenias como 1 mes.- atónita

- Mamá, no solo me entere hoy.- apenada

- ¿Pero como no te diste de cuenta hija? – regañándola

- Mamá tú sabes, que soy de periodo regular.- mirándola

- Pero, no has sentido mareos.- le pregunto

- Solo hace unos días, pero hasta ahí.- informa

- Bueno los dejo solo, para que hables más tranquilos.- retirándose

Ikuko salió de la habitación

- Serena, si tú me prometes que te vas a cuidar, yo me voy tranquilo a mi casa.- este

- Darién no sé, es que no lo quiero siento que él me va a cambiar la vida, y a mí me gusta mi vida como esta.- le revela

- ¿Serena a ti te gusta la vida que llevas? – le pregunto

- Claro.- sin dudarlo

- Que mentirosa eres, odias a tu padre le tienes miedo al amor y te niegas a ser madre, quieres vivir como una mujer amargada que no va a tener nada, bueno si compras un perro sea la única compañía.- le soltó

- Darién déjame sola.- dolida

Darién acostándose en la cama

- No, ven acuéstate conmigo.- pidió

Serena se acostó en la cama

Darién abrazándola, cambiando el tema

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos hicimos novios? – le pregunto sonriente, la amaba demasiado para dejarla sola

Serena abrazándolo

- Sí, un día lluvioso tu me llevaste para una cabaña muy linda cenamos, después de cenar me pediste que bailáramos yo acepte bailamos luego me pediste que fuera tu novia.- feliz

Darién sonriendo

- Te acuerdas muy bien

Serena nerviosa

- Sí, no es que tú fuiste el único que en verdad, me trato como una princesa

- Sí tú lo eres, he visto que eres una princesa ¡loca! – divertido

Serena sonriendo

- Sí soy una princesa loca, así me amas

- Sip Serena ¿Por qué no hacemos una tregua tú te cuidas y yo te dejo en paz? – mirándola

- Mmm déjame pensar es que, no sé Darién yo tengo miedo de tenerlo, es que no se me quita la idea de botarlo.- apenada

Darién parándose de la cama

- Serena yo creo que horita es mejor cuidarte, no vaya hacer que te de una locura.- molestándose

- Está bien no te voy a decir nada, creo que esta vez tienes razón.- tranquilidad

- Por fin pego una contigo Serena.- sonriendo

- Jajajajaja, que gracioso eres mi rey.- sarcasmo

- Serena ¿quieres comer algo? – le pregunto

- No, solo quiero descansar

Serena se quedo dormida al rato, pero Serena se movía mucho, Darién solo se reía al ver a ella dormida parecía una niña buscando una posición cómoda, hasta que se acomodo en el pecho de Darién

Darién acariciándole el pelo, hablando en voz baja

- Mi cielo te amo tanto, estoy muy decepcionado de ti es mejor que nos casemos para estar juntos. Ojala que cuando nazca nuestro bebé lo quieras tanto como lo quiero yo.

Serena solo se movía el día paso rápido, ya se había hecho de noche

Serena despertando

- Mmm.- tapándose la boca - wuacala porque tengo ganas de vomitar

Serena fue casi corriendo al baño, comenzó a vomitar Darién se despertó por el ruido

Darién levantándose de la cama

- Serena ¿en donde estas? – pregunto

Serena con voz débil

- En el baño

Darién Fue corriendo cuando vio a Serena vomitando su semblante, era blanco como un papel

Darién asustado

- Mi amor que tienes.- angustiado

Serena llorando

- No se me dieron ganas de vomitar, pero ya tengo como 10 minutos esto no es normal.

Serena siguió vomitando

Darién asustado

- Voy a llamar a Ikuko

Darién salió de la habitación corriendo, Darién tocando la puerta

- ¡Ikuko! – desesperado

Ikuko: levantándose de la cama

- ¿Qué pasa? - abrió la puerta - Darién Que haces aquí

- Ikuko Serena esta vomitando mucho, dice ella que no es normal.- este

- Vamos para allá.- asustada

Darién e Ikuko fueron para la habitación, cuando entraron consiguieron a Serena desmallada en el baño

Darién cargándola

- Ikuko ¡vamos a llevarla a un hospital!

- Sí, vamos

Ikuko y Darién llevaron a Serena para el hospital

En casa Aino

- Si Yaten mañana vamos a visitar a Serena, si tienes razón bebé aja sí, bye yo también te amo.- mina

Mina colgó el teléfono

- Hay dios que pasara, porque Yaten esta tan misterioso con Serena y Darién será que Darién vio a Serena con ese chico. Es que yo la mato tenía 1 año sin hacer locuras pero algo le tiene que pasar no me ha llamado y eso es muy raro.- mirando el reloj - dios mío son las 3 de la mañana y eso que mi gatito me llamo a las 10 de la noche, mejor me duermo y voy hablar con esa loca mañana – durmiéndose

En el hospital

Darién asustado

- ¿Y si le pasa algo a Serena y al bebé?

- No, te preocupes hijo para mí fue que como bebió, esa niña loca.- ikuko

- Ikuko Serena me tiene preocupado ella no es así.- mirándola

- Darién, Serena es una buena niña solo está confundida vas a ver que cuando nazca el bebé lo va amar con locura.- sonriéndole

- Eso espero.- sonriéndole

En la habitación de Serena

- ¿Enfermera cómo está la paciente? – pregunto doctor

- Estable, si no la hubieran traigo hubiera perdido al bebé.- informa la enfermera

- Chicas locas que salen embarazadas y después no se cuidan.- molesto

- Sí, ojala que esta niña se cuide.- ella

- Tranquila voy hablar con ella. Si no quiere el bebé yo será capaz de mantenerle la barriga, para quedarme con el niño.- este

- ¿Para qué? – extrañada

- Mi esposa no puede tener niños y adoptar es un proceso largo, claro si ella quiere regalarme el bebé.- él

- Hable con ella.- animándolo

- Eso haré

En la sala de espera

- Porque se tardan tanto con Serena.- angustiado

- No lo sé hijo.- preocupándose

En eso venia la enfermera

- Enfermera, yo soy esposo de Serena Tsukino.- Darién

- Su esposo.- sin poderlo creer

- Sí, porqué.- extrañado

- Por nada, su esposa estuvo a punto de perder al bebé por una intoxicación.- seria

- Están bien verdad.- alterado

- Sip

- La puedo ver.- le pregunto

- No.- firmeza

En la habitación de Serena

Serena despertando

- ¿Qué me paso?

- Te trajeron desmallada. Ya tú bebé esta mejor.- médico

Serena rodando los ojos

- Que bien

- Parece que no te importara el bebé.- serio

- Claro que me importa.- molesta

- Sí, quieres me regalas a tu hijo.- mirándolo

naiara1254: Hola gracias por comentar, si serena es muy especial. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Usako-Chiba-T: Hola gracias por comentar, si esta serena es muy especial. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Conyta Moon: Hola gracias por comentar, si ella lo que está confundida. Espero que te guste el capitulo

karly15: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que t6e guste el capitulo

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: Hola gracias por comentar, si Darién sufre un poco. Espero que te guste el capitulo

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino: Hola gracias por comentar, si serena es muy especial. Espero que te guste el capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Serena sorprendida

- ¡Qué! ¡Está loco!

- Lo que pasa es que mi esposa no puede tener hijos y estoy buscando a una persona que no quiera.- le explico

- Lo siento, yo no voy a regalar a mi bebé. Además yo tengo esposo.- ella seria

- Pero sería un secreto entre los 2, cuando nazca el bebé le podemos decir a tu familia que tu bebé se murió y ya.- insistiendo

Serena molesta

- No ya le dije ¡Qué no!

- Piénsalo sí.- pidió

- No tengo nada que pensar.- cruzando los brazos

Doctor se fue muy molesto de la habitación

Serena tocándose el vientre

- Bebé una cosa que, no quiero que nazca. Te juro que nunca te voy a regalar primero muerta, tu papi te quiere y con que tu papi te quiera yo estoy más tranquila mi niño.- ella con cariño

En la sala de espera

- Yo voy a entrar.- Darién desesperado

- Tranquilo.- pidió ikuko

En eso venia el doctor

- Doctor quiero ver a mi esposa.- este

Doctor en su mente

- Con que este es el padre del niño, son jóvenes mejor le quito al niño después tendrán otros bebés

- Doctor.- lo llamo

- Sí, puede verla.- este

- Gracias

Darién fue para la habitación a ver a Serena, Serena estaba despierta

Darién caminando hacia ella

- Hola

- Hola Darién, el bebé esta mejor.- ella

- Serena me diste un susto, me alegro que tú y el bebé estén bien.- mirándola

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.- sonriéndole

- Yo te amo

- Lo sé, Darién me quiero ir a la casa.- intranquila

- Hay que esperar, que llegue el doctor.- este

- No me gusta ese doctor, me cae mal.- seria

- Está bien voy hablar, para que te atienda otro Serena.- sonriéndole

- Gracias por la comprensión.- suspirando

- Serena ¿qué te pasa, te veo rara? – preocupándose

- Nada Darién estuve pensando que es mejor que nos casemos.- soltó

Darién sorprendido

- Está bien, tiene que ser en estas semanas. Voy hablar con mi papá.

- Está bien hazlo como tú quieras, será puro civil nada de iglesia.- autoridad

- Está bien Serena, será tu decisión mi amor.- feliz

- Gracias por entender Darién.- tranquilidad

Darién sentándose en la cama

- Serena yo quiero que nuestro matrimonio sea normal.

Serena riéndose

- Quieres que nos matemos como los matrimonios normales

Darién sonriendo

- Claro que no, Serena. Yo sé que cuando nazca nuestro bebé lo vas a querer igual que yo lo quiero.- acariciándole el mentón

- Puede ser Darién, espero que cuando nazca tú y yo estemos en buenos términos.- mirándolo

- Ojala Serena, yo voy a poner todo de mi parte.- suavidad

- Yo también te lo juro, Darién lo voy hacer por el bebé aun que no lo quiera también es mío, y va ser parte de mi vida igual que tu.- sonriéndole

- Serena me gusta escucharte decir esas palabras.- jubilo

- Darién me quiero ir a mi casa, no me gustan los hospitales.- quejándose

- Lo sé, voy hablar con el doctor.- yéndose

- Ok

Darién fue hablar con el doctor, el doctor quería que Serena se quedara toda la noche. Serena insistió tanto que el doctor la dejo ir para su casa, ya había amanecido ella estaba durmiendo en su habitación mientras Darién y Ikuko desayunaban muy a gusto

- Hijo ¿Cómo es eso que Serena se quiere casar? – ikuko asombrada

- Ikuko ya te conté como mil veces que Serena me lo pidió.- riéndose

- Será que esa niña tiene Alzheimer.- alarmada

Darién sonriendo

- Ikuko eso da a las personas mayores de edad, no a los jóvenes

- Es que Serena me asusta dice una cosa y hace otra Darién.- alterada

- Lo sé, esas locuras son las que me vuelven loco.- enamorado

- Me imagino Darién.- alegre

- Dios cuando se enteren mis padres y mi abuela que voy hacer padre se van a poner súper contentos con la idea.- sonriendo

- Sí, me imagino la cara de tu abuela.- divertida

- Se va a poner feliz a ella, le encantan los bebés.- este

- Sí

En casa Chiba

Diana haciendo un drama

- Dios mío algo le paso a mi niño, será que se lo robaron los extraterrestre o peor aun se lo robaron es que ese niño es muy ingenuo se cree todo.

- Mamá como si, Darién fuera un niño por dios.- Endimión rodando los ojos

- Cállate Endimión, yo soy tu madre.- molesta

- Endimión Diana tiene razón, no está en su departamento, no contesta su celular.- su esposa Misaki

- A lo mejor está con una mujer, él es hombre.- este

Misaki y Diana le metieron un golpe en la cabeza

- Me quieren matar.- se quejo

- Te he dicho, mil veces mocoso que eso no se habla delante de 2 mujeres.- regañándolo

- Lo siento.- avergonzado

Diana se fue

- Lo peor del mundo es tener una madre así, dios porque no le consigues un novio.- este desesperado

- Endimión, no hables así ella es un amor.- su esposa

- Amor esa mujer, Dios perdóname. Mi madre es la mujer más metida del mundo.- mirando a su esposa

- Endimión tienes que darte una piedra en los dientes que tienes una madre maravillosa.- molesta

Misaki se fue

Endimión irónico

- Sí, sobre todo eso

1 es metida

2 averiguadora

3 mentirosa

4 mala gente

5 mala madre, bueno cuando me pegaba. Dios mío será que ella va acabar con mi vida

En casa Tsukino

Serena abriendo los ojos

- Que rico dormí.- mirando a los lados - en donde estará Darién no lo veo, será que se fue para su casa.- seria

Serena se levanto de la cama y fue a darse un baño

En la sala

- Ikuko voy para la habitación a ver si, Serena se levanto.- este

- Ok mientras yo voy arreglar todo para irme para el concierto.- ikuko

- Ok

Darién subió las escaleras, fue para la habitación y vio la cama vacía cuando escucha a Serena cantando

Serena bañándose y cantando

- Bésame sin miedo con el corazón un beso que me lleve hasta el sol, bésame sin miedo sin explicar

Darién entrando

- ¡Serena!

Serena agarrando una toalla

¿Qué haces aquí?

Darién riéndose

- Discúlpame, cantas muy bien

Serena saliendo del baño

- Gracias, salte no

- Tranquila, ya me voy no se la pena que tienes conmigo porque, yo soy el padre de tu hijo.- riéndose

- Sí, mi rey lo sé, yo no creo que nuestro matrimonio sea normal.- ella

- Ok, tienes razón mejor me voy.- este

Darién salió de la habitación, mientras Serena se vestía

- Ya estoy lista, mejor me voy por allí con Mina.- ella

Serena agarro su celular, llamo a Mina

En casa Aino

- Bueno.- mina

- Mina.- ella

- ¿Qué pasa tienes días sin llamarme que te pasa? – le pregunto su amiga preocupada

- Pues Mina, ven para la casa tengo que contarte algo.- esta

- Voy para allá.- le respondió

Mina se baño y se fue lo más rápido posible para la casa de Serena

Mina tocando el timbre

- Dios que me habrán.- impaciente

Serena bajando las escaleras y abriendo para la puerta

- Hola Mina

Mina abrazándola

- Amiga, estás súper extraña

- Vamos para la habitación.- serena

- Ok vamos

Mina y Serena se fueron para la habitación

- Mina siéntate que lo que te voy a contar, es algo fuerte.- nerviosa

Mina sentándose

- Ok

- En

1 Mina estoy embarazada

2 me voy a casar con Darién

3 no quiero el bebé

4 que me aconsejas, eso si nada de cachetadas

- Me vas hacer tía.- feliz

- Pues si

- Serena qué bueno que te vayas a casar Darién es un amor, lo bueno que no se entero de tus locas ideas.- sonriéndole

- Se entero el mismo día, Mina.- triste

- ¿Cómo? – sin poderlo creer

- Será que me siguió Mina.- apenada

- Pero él sabe del bebé.- intrigada

- Mina como me voy a casar con él, claro que sabe Mina por dios.- rodando los ojos

- Hay Serena.- tocándole el vientre - mi sobrino

Serena pensando

- Dios, hasta Mina se puso feliz porque yo no reaccione de esa misma manera… Serena comenzó a llorar

- Que te pasa.- preocupada

- No lo sé Mina.- sollozando

Mina abrazándola

- A lo mejor es la barriga es que algunas mujeres se ponen sensibles.- explico

- Debe de ser.- ella

- Ya mi linda a lo mejor el bebé está haciendo de las suyas.- con cariño

Serena sonriendo

- Sip debe de ser

En casa Chiba

- Voy a llamar a la policía.- diana desesperada

- Mamá por favor ¿qué te pasa? – su hijo irritado

En eso venia entrando Darién

Diana abrazándolo

- Hijo mío estás vivo, ya iba a llamar a la policía

- Abuela, tranquila es que les tengo una noticia doble.- este sonriéndole

- ¿Cómo? – su madre

- Me caso y voy hacer papá.- sonriendo

Misaki se desmayo, Diana solo quedo en shock. Endimión solo suspiro

Endimión abrazándolo

- Felicidades hijo vas hacer papá, dios mío y yo abuelo.- sin poderlo creer

Misaki reaccionando

- Dios mío, soy muy joven para ser abuela

Darién levantando a Misaki

- Mamá no seas dramática.- riéndose

- Hijo te mato.- ojos asesinos

- Misaki, cálmate Darién es un hombre él sabe lo que hace.- su esposo

- Dios mío, esto te pasa por calentón.- diana molesta

- ¡Abuela!

- Abuela nada, niño travieso embarazar a la pobre Serena, tu padre hizo lo mismo.- furiosa

Misaki apenada

- Diana

Darién sorprendido

- Esa no me la sabía

- Lo que son tú y tu padre son unos calentones de primera.- gritándole

- Ya basta mamá.- molestándose

- La verdad duele ¿no? – retándolo

- Dios mío paciencia, con esta mujer.- alejándose

- Darién quiero hablar con Serena.- mirándolo diana

- Bueno, vamos para la casa de Ikuko para que hablemos en familia.- este

- Darién tiene la razón, vamos Misaki.- su esposo

Todos se fueron para la casa de Serena, en todo el camino Diana estaba regañando a Darién diciéndole cosas que era un tonto que existe preservativos y cosas así

En casa Tsukino

- Ya Mina pareces boba.- serena mirándola

- Serena si eres, hay que háblales desde la barriga ellos saben.- sonriendo

- Puede ser Mina

En eso venia Ikuko

- Mi reina hermosa me voy.- alegre

- Mamá, que te vaya bien te cuidas no te vayas a ligar cualquier tipo.- regañándola

- Niña claro que no.- sonriéndole

- Más vale.- celosa

Ikuko le dio un beso a Serena en la mejilla

- Me cuidas a mi nieto si.- sonriéndole

- Ve tranquila, mamá

- Ok

Ikuko se fue, al rato llego Darién con su familia

- Todavía no lo puedo creer que este te allá embarazado.- diana señalando a su nieto

Serena abrazando a Diana

- Sí, parece que no se cuido ese día.- haciéndose la inocente

- Deja de ser tan víctima.- Darién

- Mira, como me trata abuela.- haciendo puchero

- Déjala tranquila, Darién.- molesta

- Está bien

- Bueno yo me voy, ya sabes Serena cualquier cosa me llamas.- mina

- Ok. Mina.- ella

Mina se fue para su casa

En casa Aino

- Sagato todavía Mina no ha venido.- pregunto yaten

- No. creo que esta, en casa de Serena.- su suegro

- Cuando no, bueno Sagato fue un placer.- este

- Ok ve

Yaten se iba a ir cuando, se iba se encontró a Mina

- Mi amor.- yaten

- Gatito, estoy feliz voy hacer tía.- sonriéndole

- ¿Cómo? – sin entender

- Serena está embarazada de Darién.- feliz

- Que bueno, mi hermano debe de estar feliz.- mirándola

- Sip, horita están con los padres de Darién.- informa

- La cosa va en serio.- asombrado

- Claro se van a casar y todo.- ella

- Que bueno, Darién esta súper enamorado de Serena.- sonriéndole

Mina abajando la cabeza

- Sí

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preocupado

- Nada, Yaten vamos para el cine.- alegre

- Ok, vamos.- sonriéndole

En casa Tsukino

- Se van a casar en 2 semanas.- diana asombrada

- Sí, yo quiero una boda sencilla.- serena

- ¿Cómo?, Serena lo siento se casa mi hijo y el tiene que tener una boda por lo alto lo siento, vamos hacer todo grande.- misaki

- Mamá, si Serena no quiere, no la podemos obligar.- serio

- Darién, tiene mucha razón.- la abuela

- Porque no traemos el señor que lo casa y ya.- propuso Endimión

- No, yo quiero algo muy lindo.- misaki

- Está bien, hagan lo que ustedes quieran.- molesta

Serena se levanto y se fue para su habitación

- Ya vieron lo que hicieron.- Darién furioso

Misaki y Diana

- Perdón

Darién fue para la habitación a buscar a Serena

Darién entrando a la habitación

- Serena disculpa a mi mamá y a mi abuela

- Tranquilo las entiendo, se casa su único tesoro yo también me hubiera puesto como ellas.- ella tratando de sonreir

- Serena, ponte feliz te vas a casar no a matar.- este

Serena llorando

- Darién, si nuestro matrimonio no funciona quien es el que va a sufrir. Va hacer el bebé, no nosotros, sabes porque me niego hacer madre porque no quiero que sufra como yo sufrir ver a mi madre llorando casi todas las noches esperando que mi padre se pareciera con un ramo de flores o que le dijera que la amaba, ese día nunca llego hasta que mi mamá se animo a salir adelante conmigo, yo la admiro pero a veces no quiero ser como ella, cada vez que pienso en algo bonito me acuerdo todo lo que sufrió mi mamá y me niego. Darién.- con dolor

Darién abrazándola

- Mi amor no pienses así, yo te amo hasta daría mi vida por ti tu tiene que entender, que lo que vivió tu mamá, no te va a pasar a ti

- Darién solo júrame que nunca me vas a dejar sola con el bebé.- le pidió

- Te lo juro

Darién le dio un beso que se torno muy apasionado

Serena separándose de él

- Darién

- Tranquila, vamos para la sala.- suavidad

- No, quiero descansar un poco.- mirándolo

- Ok

Darién salió de la habitación, fue para la sala

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunto su padre

- Mejor.- este

- Voy hablar con ella.- diana

- Abuela déjala en paz.- su nieto

- Cállate, yo sé lo que voy hacer.- amenazándolo

- Abuela.- perdiendo la paciencia

Diana caminando hacia las escaleras

- Lo siento, Serena me necesita

Diana fue para la habitación de Serena

Diana tocando la puerta

- Serena

Serena levantándose de la cama

- Ya voy ¿Qué pasa abuela? – abriéndole la puerta

- Hija ¿qué te pasa? tú no eres así, Darién me contó todo lo que paso entre los 2

Serena apenada

- Que pena abuela

- Serena, cuando Darién me lo contó no lo quería creer, tú eres una niña buena, claro un poco loquita de allí de ponerle los cuernos a mi niño.- decepcionada

Serena llorando

- Me arrepentí muchísimo abuela

- No es para menos hija, Darién te ama ¿porque lo hiciste? –le pregunto

Serena le contó todo a Diana

Diana con la boca abierta

- O sea tu, lo hiciste por hacerlo y ya

- Pues sí, es que a mí cuando un chico me llama la atención me gusta conocerlo, nunca llegue a tener sexo.- comento

- Tranquila, Darién me contó. Serena cuantas veces le fuiste infiel a Darién.- le pregunto seria

- Una sola vez, cuando salí con lo demás chicos solo me la pasaba riéndome, hasta allí de besarme nunca., es imbécil el me beso a la fuerza pero yo no quería.- le cuenta

- Serena solo estas confundida, me imagino que estas muy feliz con tu embarazo.- mirándola

naiara1254: Hola gracias por comentar, si al menos está tomando una buena decisión. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Usako-Chiba-T: Hola gracias por comentar, si serena está muy loca. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Conyta Moon: Hola gracias por comentar, si ikuko debería enseñarle a esa niña, y darle mano dura. Espero que te guste el capitulo

karly15: Hola gracias por comentar, si serena es una estúpida por no valorar lo que tiene. Espero que te guste el capitulo

Goshy: Hola Bienvenida, gracias si esta serena es muy especial, ella vive del pasado y tiene miedo a tener una familia feliz. Espero que te guste el capitulo

christydechiba: Hola Bienvenida, amix jejejeje odio total a serena, te lo dije. Espero que te guste el capitulo.

yesqui2000: Hola bienvenida, si esta serena es muy especial, dará algunos dolores de cabeza. Espero que te guste el capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

- No, Diana yo no lo quiero.- ella

Diana furiosa

- Pero como Serena

- Diana yo no quiero ser madre, es que no quiero que el sufra como yo.- triste

- Tranquila mi nietecito no va a sufrir, para eso nos va a tener. Darién si lo quiere verdad.- intranquila

- Lo adora está muy feliz con la idea de ser padre.- informa

- Que bueno hija, tranquila cuando veas lo hermoso que va hacer bueno a lo mejor va hacer una niña tan linda como tu.- sonriéndole

Serena sonriendo

- No sé, a lo mejor

- Tranquila, sabes yo fui madre soltera no me fue tan mal.- orgullosa

Serena sorprendida

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues si el padre de Endimión, se fue poco después que le dije que estaba embarazada.- molesta

- Que perro.- furiosa

- Sip, lo bueno fue tener a Endimión era un niño lindo juguetón. Me dolió mucho la cabeza cuando embarazo a Misaki.- seria

- ¿Cómo? – sin poderlo creer

- Así como Darién te embarazo, ósea Serena tú y Darién tuvieron que verse.- riéndose

Serena roja de la pena

- Diana

Diana riéndose

- Jajajajajajajaja, que bobita eres

- Diana, nunca te sentías sola.- le pregunto

- Pues sí, me buscaba mis galanes.- picardía

- No te creo.- perpleja

- Hija una cosa que fuera madre soltera y otra que no tuviera necesidades.- cruzando los brazos

- Hay Diana tu antes eras una picarona.- soltando una carcajada

- Un poco jajajajajajaja

En la sala

Darién preocupado

- Que le estará diciendo mi abuela a Serena

- Lo peor.- soltó su padre

- Endimión cállate, mira que Darién esta súper nervioso.- su esposa

- Mi mamá es capaz de poner a Serena, la cuaima mayor de todo Japón.- exagerando

- Aa…. si tampoco.- ella seria

- Misaki te acuerdas cuando nos casamos, tú me tratabas de maravilla. Cuando escuchaste las cosas de mi mamá, cambiaste a peor.- dramatizando

- Endimión no seas así, yo no he cambiado solo vi. Las cosas diferentes nada más.- seria

Darién serio

- Ya basta mi abuela, no es mala solo es metida, chismosa pero más nada.

En eso venían bajando las escaleras Serena y Diana con unas carcajadas

- ¿Y esas caras? – pregunto serena

- Nada, abuela creo que es hora que te vayas para tu casa, a visitar a tu mamá.- su nieto

- Darién tú sabes que no me gusta visitar a mi mamá.- ella

Endimión irónico

- ¿Por qué será?

- Abuela, si quieres duerme en la casa conmigo.- serena

- Me parece muy buena idea hija.- diana

- No, abuela mejor quédate en casa de mi padre.- Darién sonriéndole

- Mamá, vamos para la casa es que mañana tengo que viajar para España.- su hijo

- Ok, te cuidas Serena.- diana con cariño

- No sé, preocupe.- ella

Diana, Misaki y Endimión se fueron para su casa

En casa Aino

- Yaten ¿cómo es eso que te vas? – le pregunto mina

- Mina solo van hacer 2 días a visitar a mi mamá.- le explica este

- Llévame mi amor.- le pidió

- Ok, me voy mañana en la mañana.- sonriéndole

- Ok

En casa Tsukino

- Tengo un hambre.- anuncio serena

- ¿Qué quieres comer? – le pregunto Darién

- Sushi

- Déjame ir, para la esquina que venden.- mirándola

- No yo quiero unas que venden casi fuera de la cuidad.- caprichosa

- Serena ¿estás loca? – perplejo

- Darién son caprichosos de tu hijo, no mío.- seria

- Está bien, solo lo hago por mi hijo.- regañadientes

- Acaso que yo te lo estoy pidiendo.- seria

- No.- irónico

- Entonces ¡ve!

Darién agarro sus llaves, se fue para el restaurante a comprar el sushi a Serena

Tiempo después

En casa de Tsukino

Serena levantándose del mueble

- Mejor me pongo a ver una peli

Serena se fue para su habitación, la película era romántica, en eso llega Darién encontró a Serena llorando

Darién preocupado

- ¿Serena que te pasa?

Serena abrazando a Darién

- Hay que película más triste, la tipa se murió.- sollozando

Darién sonriendo

- Serena si tú odias las películas románticas

Serena limpiándose las lagrimas

- Darién que me está haciendo tu hijo.- queja

- No sé, tranquila Serena.- con cariño

- ¿Me trajiste el sushi? – le pregunto

- Pues sí, toma.- dándoselo

- Gracias ¿y esa bolsa? – le pregunto curiosa

- Es mía, es que me compre una hamburguesa.- le comento

- En serio, dámela.- le ordeno

- ¿Qué estás loca? – abrazando la bolsa

- Es que ya no tengo ganas de comer sushi, así que quiero comer hamburguesa.- seria

- Está bien, dame el sushi así tú te comes la hamburguesa.- resignado

- Ok, gracias.- feliz

Serena se empezó a comer la hamburguesa

- Esta deliciosa.- contenta

- Sí, me imagino cada vez que compro me la hacen especial y pago el doble.- serio

- Ven come.- ofreciéndole

- En serio.- emocionado

- Sí, come

Serena le pasó la hamburguesa a Darién, Darién se la comió con unas ganas

- Me dejas pliz.- recordándole

- Ok, come sushi.- le propuso este

- Está bien, pásamela si.- ella

- Sí, toma.- dándosela

Serena comenzó a comer sushi, al rato le dieron ganas de vomitar, Serena salió corriendo al baño

- Serena ¿Qué te pasa? – preocupándose

Serena limpiándose la boca

- Es que me dieron ganas de vomitar

- Que mal, si quieres te preparo un jugo de melón es muy bueno para refrescar las paredes del estomago.- le explica este

- Como sabes eso.- extrañada

- Por mi abuela, ella sabes muchas cosas, era enfermera me enseño muchas cosas.- mirándola

- Me imagino, que te enseño a curar y eso.- ella

- Pues sí, la verdad no me gusta mucho.- le dice

- Porque ver sangre no es tan malo.- riéndose

- Jajajaja que graciosa eres, mi amor.- abrazándola

- Hazme el jugo si.- separándose de él

- Ok

Estos bajaron las escaleras y se fueron para la cocina, Darién empezó hacer el jugo de melón para Serena

Darién pasándole el vaso

- Toma ya está listo

Serena tomándose el jugo

- Está muy rico, gracias

- De nada Serena, qué bueno que te allá gustado.- sonriéndole

- En verdad, esta delicioso.- sinceridad

- Bueno yo me quiero acostar un rato, tengo un sueño enorme.- bostezando

- Espérame, yo también quiero dormir un rato.- ella

- Serena tienes que tener un control con un doctor.- le anuncio

- Lo sé, creo que tengo ganas de verme con la ginecóloga de mi mamá.- suavidad

- Pero es buena.- le pregunto

- Sip se llama Lita es muy buena eso dice mi mamá, yo quiero que este conmigo el día que nazca el bebé.- poniéndose nerviosa

- Para que.- extrañeza

- Es que dicen que ella es muy buena y comprensiva.- le informa

- Ok, Serena dime qué día y vamos.- alegre

- Ok, déjame que hable con mi mamá.- ella

- Ok, ya vamos para la habitación plis.- pidió este

- Ok, vamos yo no te tengo tus piernas mi rey.- mirándolo que no caminaba

Darién y Serena se fueron a dormir. Los días pasaron rápido ya Serena tenía 5 meses de embarazo, en ese tiempo ella se la pasaba peleando con Darién cosa que él lo ponía mal, todavía no se habían casado porque cuando Serena se midió el vestido decía que se veía muy gorda todas la querían matar por el gasto que habían hecho y sin realizar la boda pero tuvieron mucha paciencia

En casa Tsukino

Serena llorando

- Porque dios mío estoy súper gorda me veo como wuilly

- Serena te vez hermosa.- Darién mirándola con amor

- Por culpa tuya estoy así de gorda.- frenética

- Lo siento tan culpa Mía no ¿es? – serio

- Sí, como ¿no? – molesta

Ikuko entrando

- Dios mío cada día me convenzo más, que gracias a dios no se casaron se la pasan matándose

- Ikuko Serena siempre tiene la culpa.- este

- Darién lo siento, también tú le buscas la lengua a la otra.- cruzando los brazos

Serena llorando

- Te odio Darién mil veces te odio

- Hija deja de llorar, te vas a poner fea.- sonriéndole

Serena abrazando a Ikuko

- Mamá es que Darién no me entiende

- Ya, Serena parecen niños chiquitos. Si siguen así les voy a quitar al bebé, lo crio yo.- amenazándolos

- Serena, Ikuko tiene mucha razón en estos meses hemos peleado muchísimo y pues la verdad perdóname.- con sinceridad

Serena abrazando a Darién

- Discúlpame si, es que en verdad estoy muy sensible y la agarro contigo.- avergonzada

- Serena ¿te quieres casar conmigo mañana mismo? – le propuso

- Como con esta barriga no creo.- seria

- No me importa así me gustas.- sonriéndole

- Está bien, solo vamos hacerlo en secreto.- le propuso ella

- Yo soy el único testigo.- ikuko

Serena mintiendo

- Darién tendremos que matarla

Darién sonriendo maliciosamente

- Me parece muy buena idea, mi amor

Ikuko asustada

- ¿Qué les pasa? – retrocediendo

Serena riéndose

- Mamá es una broma, tú sabes que yo te adoro

- Yo también te quiero Ikuko.- abrazándola

- Que bueno, déjeme hacer algo bonito para la boda.- les pidió

- No mamá, yo quiero que sea algo entre Darién y yo.- ella

- Está bien, no se pierdan.- ikuko

- Tranquila Ikuko yo voy a cuidar a mi futura esposa y a ¡mi hijo!

- Está bien, voy a confiar en ti.- sonriéndole

- Serena vamos.- agarrándola de la mano

- ¿Para donde? – intrigada

- A comprar la ropa, para nuestra boda.- feliz

- Ok, vamos

Serena y Darién se fueron para centro comercial

- Serena acompáñame.- le pidió él mirándola

- Ok, yo lo escojo no vaya hacer que te vayas a ver feo.- sonriendo

- Ok

Serena y Darién entraron a una tienda

- Que desea.- hombre

- Queremos ver ropa para bodas.- ella

- Está bien pasen por aquí.- mirándolos

- Vamos, Darién.- jalándolo

Darién se puso como 10 esmoquin pero a Serena no le gustaba

Darién obstinando

- Ya Serena decídete por favor, ya tenemos como 5 horas aquí

- Darién tienes que entender que solo llevamos 2 horas y la que faltan.- anuncia ella

- ¿Cómo? – exaltado

- Mmm me gusta, este te vez guapo pareces una tipo de tele novela.- feliz

Darién mirándose en el espejo

- Te parece

- Sí, me gusta además te vez guapísimo.- comiéndoselo con la mirada

- Está bien, me lo llevo.

Darién pago el esmoquin

- Vamos a buscar a tu ropa para la boda.- mirándola

- Mmmm no, mejor vamos para esa tienda.- señalándola

Serena estaba señalando una tienda de bebés

Darién emocionado

- En serio

- Sí, por la boca de mi abuela Diana tengo niño pues vamos a comprar su primeras ropitas ¿te parece? – sonriéndole

- Me encanta la idea.- feliz

Serena y Darién entraron para la tienda agarrados de la mano

- Que desean.- joven

- Queremos ver ropas para bebés recién nacidos.- Darién orgulloso

- Ok, vengan.- ella

Serena y Darién fueron, Serena vio una ropa de bebés y se le salieron las lágrimas pero se limpio para que Darién no la viera

Darién mirando la ropa que tenía Serena

- Mi amor te gusta esa

- Este…. Si.- mirándola

- Señorita quiero esta también.- feliz

Serena sonriendo

- Darién tantas.- montón de ropita

- Claro mi amor, así tiene muchas cosas de una vez.- le explica

- Está bien, no vamos a comprar el coche.- le propuso

- Mmm mejor no.- no muy convencido

- Ok

- Su primer bebé.- le pregunto sonriente

Darién y Serena

- ¡Sí!

- Que bueno, felicidades.- suavidad

Serena y Darién

- Gracias

Serena estaba muy entretenida viendo algunos peluches

Serena agarrando un peluche

- Darién me gusta para el bebé

- A mí también está muy bonito.- sonriéndole estaba que no cabía de la emoción

- Gerente nos vamos a llevar este también.- agrando otro peluche

- Ok, van a pagar con tarjeta o efectivo.- le pregunto

- Tarjeta.- él

- Ok

Darién y Serena pagaron, se fueron para otra tienda a comprar el vestido de Serena

Serena sentándose en una silla

- Darién por favor, ya no puedo caminar creo que tengo los pies hinchados y para completar estoy muy cansada ya me quiero ir.- quejándose

Darién preocupado

- Serena te sientes mal, dime la verdad

- Pues la verdad no, es que la barriga me pesa algo. Caminar como locos.- ella

- Está bien, vámonos para la casa de Ikuko.- acordándose - la boda Serena

- Hay Darién yo creo que no va a ver boda estoy muerta.- adolorida

- Ya hable con el juez para que nos case.- informa

- Aja ¿en dónde nos vamos a casar? – le pregunto

- Es una sorpresa.- sonriéndole

- Ok, vamos para la casa descansamos un rato, después nos vamos a casar ¿qué te parece? – mirándolo

- Está bien, mi amor te pido un favor.- este

- ¿Cual? – seria

Darién agarro a Serena y robo un beso súper apasionado

- Era esto

- Darién eres una cosa seria.- sonriendo

- Vámonos, si.- él

- Ok

Serena y Darién se fueron para la casa de Ikuko, cuando entraron todos los recibieron con globos, con pitos

Serena sorprendida

- ¿Y esto?

- Es que le conté a Misaki de su matrimonio secreto, pues decidieron hacer todo esto hija.- ikuko feliz

Serena molesta

- Mamá me cae que a ti no se te puede decir nada, porque lo dices todo

- Sí Ikuko te pasaste, esto era un secreto entre Serena, tú y yo.- muy molesto

Serena y Darién se fueron para la habitación

- Parece que están molestos.- murmuro ikuko

- No es para menos, ustedes siempre le arruinan las ganas de casarse.- Endimión molesto

- Creo que Endimión tiene mucha razón, creo que se me fue la lengua.- diana

- Sí, tenemos que hablar con ellos.- misaki preocupada

Todos se fueron para la habitación de Serena, cuando entraron encontraron a Darién y a Serena profundamente dormido

Diana hablando bajito

- ¿Qué paso?

- No sé, vámonos.- Endimión

- Sí.- ikuko

Todos bajaron para la sala

- Que paso con esos niños.- diana asombrada

- No sé, parece que estaban muy cansados.- comenta ikuko

- Eso veo espero, que cuando se despierten estén de buen humor.- Endimión

- Ojala, que mal. Parece que la regamos, ellos quieran algo diferente pero bueno.- misaki triste

En eso venia Hotaru

- Tía.- la pequeña

- Hola hermosa ¿Cómo estás? – cargándola

- Muy bien tía, ¿en donde esta mi prima es que tengo tiempo sin verla? – pregunto contenta

- Está dormida, mi linda.- le explica

- Ok

Hotaru subió las escaleras, fue para la habitación de Serena, pero cuando vio a Darién con está agarro una almohada empezó a meterle golpes

Darién asustado

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Salte de aquí pervertido.- le grito la niña

Serena abriendo los ojos

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Se te metió un hombre la habitación.- exaltada

- Hotaru él es Darién, mi novio desde hace como 2 años.- le explica

- Ah….ok lo siento Darién, es que no te vi. Bien.- apenada

Serena levantándose de la cama

- Cuando no

- Serena ¿qué te paso? tienes un chichote en la panza.- asustada

- Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja, Dios esta buena.- doblándose de la risa

Serena golpeándole la cabeza

- Lo que pasa, que tú prima está embarazada ó sea voy a tener un bebé.- mirándola

- No, vas a tener un bebé, cómo ¿me pueden explicar? – mirándolos

Hola gracias por sus RW, espero que les guste el capitulo

Conyta Moon

yesqui2000

Usako-Chiba-T

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino

naiara1254

Goshy


	5. Chapter 5

- No, cuando tengas 10 años te explico.- serena

Hotaru cruzando los brazos

- No, es gusto me falta mucho solo tengo 8 años.- hotaru quejándose

- Te esperas.- seria

- Hotaru, Serena tiene mucha razón. Tú eres una niña para saber esas cosas.- este

Hotaru subiéndose en la cama

- Tú si eres malo

Darién agarrándola

- Porque dices eso

- Anda Serena explícame si.- le suplico

- Está bien.- ella

- Serena.- este alarmado

- Ella quiere saber, le voy a explicar.- mirándolo

- Sí, Por fa.- contenta

- Va, una cuando tiene un novio.- ella

- Serena, mejor le explico yo.- serio

- Ok

- Cuando uno tiene novio, la cigüeña le regala una toma para que la novia se lo tome y allí queda embarazadas.- este serio

- Jajaja te pasas.- soltando una carcajada

- Que, Darién me estas mintiendo ¿verdad? – mirando a su primo

- Este…. Claro que no, mi linda así vienen los bebés.- seriedad

- Con razón mi tía Maya, tuvo gemelos si se bebió como 2 vasos.- ella asombrada

Darién y Serena estallaron de la risa

- ¿Qué pasa? – sin entender

Serena dejando de reír

- Nada mi linda

- Vamos a jugar si, anda Serena.- su prima

- No puedo, no vez que estoy gorda.- molesta

- Gorda, estás muy linda, mi tía Maya estaba como una vaca sin exagerar Serena.- con sinceridad

- Viste mi amor, te vez hermosa.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Está bien, les voy a creer por esta vez, me siento gorda.- cruzando los brazos

- Es normal, mi amor tu siempre fuiste delgada y verte con una pancita me imagino que es difícil para ti, solo piensa que van hacer hasta 4 meses más, pero de resto tranquila.- sonriéndole

- Que lindo, me cae.- rudeza

- Mi amor, imagínate con nuestro bebé a quien se parecerá.- ilusionado

- Yo me he imaginado se va a parecer a ti.- ella

- Dios mío, va ser un galán.- orgulloso

- Sí, ya sé que nombre le voy a poner si es niño. Se va a llamar Zafiro y si es niña Hotaru.- mirándolo

- Me gustan, están lindos.- feliz este

- Que linda prima tengo, si es niña le va a poner como yo.- encantada

- Sí, si tengo una niña.- alegre

- ¿Porque le vas a poner como tu prima? – curioso

Serena abrazando a Hotaru

- Porque ella sabe que la quiero verdad

Darién Esta en shock, Serena nunca había aceptado querer a un niño menos su prima

- Darién ¿qué te pasa? – mirándolo

- Nada, estoy sorprendido contigo.- soltó

- ¿Por qué? – su mujer

- Como nunca te vi. Abrazando a tu prima.- sinceridad

- Darién tu sabes muy bien, que a esta niña siempre la he visto. Además ella es la única me ha querido así como soy verdad.- sonriéndole a su prima

- Sí, Serena cuando nazca me la emprestas.- hotaru

- Sí, tú vas hacer su nana.- ella

- ¿Cómo? – la pequeña sin entender

- Tú vas a cuidar a tu primo o prima.- alegre

- Está bien, solo las tardes. Porque la mañana estoy en la escuela.- le explico

- Trato hecho, eso si el tetero se lo doy yo.- su prima

- Ok

- Serena, yo creo que la nana Hotaru no va a trabajar para nosotros. Está bien chiquita.- Darién

- Mira Darién, yo voy a cuidar a mi sobrin .- pequeña con autoridad

- No lo creo.- serio

- Darién, déjala ella me va a ayudar con el bebé y punto.- serena seria

- No estoy de acuerdo con la idea.- este

- Bueno te aguantas, vamos Hotaru.- agarrándole la mano a la pequeña

- Sí

Hotaru antes de salir le saco la lengua a Darién

- Que niña.- molesto

En la sala

- Creo que es hora de irnos.- misaki

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo.- Endimión

En eso venia Serena con Hotaru

- Hotaru ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar en la casa? – le pregunto ikuko

- No sé, porque mi hermano no ha venido de Italia y con mi mamá. No me voy a quedar, ella se la pasa pendiente de las cosas nuevas y a mí que me coman los leones.- hotaru seria

- Mi niña tu sabes que yo te adoro, es tu mamá es una cosa seria. Desde que se divorcio se caso con la moda.- su tía

- Sí, no mi tía Setsuna tiene en la frente soy mala madre.- serena molesta

- Serena cállate.- ordeno su madre

- Es la verdad, mamá Hotaru ha crecido aquí cuantas veces la hemos llevado para los hospitales, prendida en fiebre, cuando le decimos solo gracias por cuidarla y ya.- furiosa

- Sí, tía es la verdad. Mi mamá es un ojo alegre mas nada.- hotaru

- No digas eso, no te ajuntes con Serena ella es una mala influencia.- alarmada ikuko

- Mamá ¿qué te pasa? – asombrada

- Es la verdad

- Cuando nazca mi hijo no lo vas a mirar.- molesta

- Sí, como no.- ignorándola

- Ya dejen de pelear parecen niñas chiquitas.- Endimión

- Endimión tiene razón hija.- diana

En eso suena el timbre, Serena fue abrir en eso venia Darién bajando las escaleras

Serena abriendo la puerta

- ¿Tú?

Hombre abrazándola

- Hola ¿cómo estás mi amor?

- Bien ¿y tú? – sonriéndole

- Chévere que linda estas.- abrazándola

- Tú estás muy guapo.- feliz

- Sí la buena vida, hola como están soy Sammy primo de Serena.- educación

- Mi amor ¿cómo te fue? – ella

- De maravilla tía, en donde esta mi niña hermosa.- este

- Hermanito.- emocionada

Sammy cargándola

- Que hermosa estas.- orgulloso

- Sí, yo pensaba que venias dentro de unos meses.- serena

- No, es que Amy quería visitar a sus padres, voy a buscar una casa para vivir en Japón por un tiempo.- sammy

- Que bueno primo, te presento a Darién el papá de mi hijo.- señalándoselo

- Mucho gusto, primero para cuando es la boda.- les pregunto

- Pronto.- este

- Yo me caso, en 2 meses para que estén allí.- sammy orgulloso

- Ok, me avisas con tiempo.- pidió serena

- Ok, me tengo que llevar a Hotaru para que Amy le mande hacer su vestido, es que quiere que sea la novia.- feliz

- Está bien, espero que mi novio sea bonito, olvídate de la novia.- amenazante hotaru

- Ok Hotaru trato hecho, no quiero que estés con indirectas con Amy.- le ordeno

- Lo intentarte, ella no me cae bien se hace de buena, vas a ver que cuando se case contigo saca las uñas como todas.- mirándolo

- Que niña.- diana alarmada

- Es la verdad, siempre lo he escuchado de Serena.- ikuko

- Serena.- ojos asesinos

- Es la verdad, Sammy ella no es de mi confianza para nada pero tú sabrás lo que haces.- seria

En otro lado

- Sí, mamá muy pronto me voy a casar con Sammy.- amy con malicia

- Pero, hija Sammy no me gusta para yerno.- su madre

- A mí tampoco me gusta, siempre tengo que ser la chica buena. Me estoy obstinando y su hermanita la odio cuando me case la voy a mandar para un internado para que deje de molestar, no entiendo el amor que siente Sammy por esa niña pero vas a ver que me voy a deshacer de ella.- amy con maldad

- Eso espero, porque esa niña es lo peor.- riéndose

- Sí, tengo que ser buena con ella.- frustrada

- La ventaja que tienes que Sammy, te cree todo lo que le dices

- Sí, estoy loca que esto termine para disfrutar de su herencia.- amy feliz

- Sí, no le des motivos para que el sospeches.- le pidió su madre

- Tranquila mamá.- ella

En casa de Tsukino

- Bueno, primo te cuidas.- serena

- Tranquila, me voy. Bye tía.- sammy dándole un beso en la mejilla a su tía

- Bye, mis amores.- ikuko

Sammy se fue con Hotaru

- Dios mío, qué locura va hacer Sammy.- serena preocupada

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto su madre

- Amy no lo ama.- ella

- Porque dices eso.- su madre

- Les voy a contar, esto queda aquí.- ella mirándolos

- Serena me estas asustando.- su mamá

- Se los voy a contar, se callan.- amenazante

- Ok

Meses atrás

En una fiesta

- Mina, voy para el baño.- serena levantándose

En la habitación de Sammy

Serena estaba caminando por los pasillos y escucho muchos ruidos en la habitación de Sammy, Serena abrió la puerta y vio a Amy besándose con otro tipo

Serena con la voz baja

- Dios mío que es esto

- Te amo mi vida.- amy feliz

- ¿Para cuándo lo dejas? – besándole la cara

- Nico mi amor, solo tenemos 3 meses de novios

- Pero yo te amo Amy.- celoso

- Tranquilo, nico cuando me case con el voy a robarle toda su fortuna.- sonriéndole

- Me encanta, como eres.- besándola

- Sí, lo sé. Mejor vámonos de aquí.- separándose de él

- No, vamos hacer cositas ricas.- atrayéndola a su cuerpo

- Me encantas

Amy y nico se volvieron a besar, Serena serró la puerta salió corriendo para la fiesta

- Serena estas blanca, como un papel ¿te sientes mal? – le pregunto mina

- No solo que vi. Una cosa que no quería ver, eso fue todo.- ella nerviosa

- Mira como, Darién se está divirtiendo.- ella señalándolo

- Aja.- sin hacer caso

- Serena ¿qué te pasa? – mirándola

- Llama a Darién, me quiero ir.- nerviosa

- ¿Pero porque? – seria su amiga

- Mina.- serio

- Está bien.- mina alejándose

Mina fue a buscar a Darién, Serena y Darién se fueron de la fiesta

Actualidad

- Que golfa es esa niña.- ikuko indignada

- Mamá, he querido decírselo, meda cosita con él. Si se lo digo lo va a destruir.- triste

- Eso fue hace, como 7 meses verdad.- le pregunto Darién

- Sí, desde ese día me acostado dormir bien.- serena

- Que chica, mejor no digo nada.- Endimión

- Es una maldita esa niña.- diana molesta

- Mamá.- este asombrado

- Es la verdad, una cosa es besarse con un chico teniendo novio ya tener sexo eso es mucho.- la abuela seria

- Yo creía que Serena era una loca, esta niña se pasa, y eso que Setsuna la adora.- misaki

- Sí, ese es el problema, lo peor que Sammy le da todo a ella.- ikuko cruzando

- Pero díselo.- Darién

- Estás loco y si Amy me hace algo, no mi amor que se casen.- serena decisión

- Acaso que yo voy a permitir que te haga daño.- ikuko

- No me vas a convencer

- Ikuko, Serena tiene razón. Es mejor esperar que el vea que clase de basura tiene como novia.- Endimión

- Sí, Endimión tiene razón.- su esposa

- Está bien.- ikuko no muy convencida

- Bueno, yo me voy a bañar es que voy a salir con Mina.- serena alejándose

- ¿Para donde? – le pregunto progenitora

- Mmm no lo sé, creo que quiere ir a visitar a una prima.- informa

- Vas con Darién.- le pregunto

- No, Ikuko que vaya sola. Mina es de confianza.- su yerno

- Está bien

Serena se fue para su Habitación a bañarse

Serena quitándose la ropa

- Dios mío, ojala que Mina llegue rápido

En eso Serena sintió una patadita

Serena sorprendida

- Que es esto se movió. Como, yo pensaba que se movía a lo meses.- se toco el vientre - a ver bebé muévete para ver si es verdad o estoy loca

El bebé se volvió a mover

Serena emocionada

- Sí, es verdad, dios mío se me va hacer tarde.- rompiendo el momento de madre e hij

Serena se baño lo más rápido posible

Serena vistiéndose

- Solo me falta el maquillaje y peinarme el cabello

En eso entra Darién

- Hola

- Hola mi amor.- ella

Darién emocionado

- Mi amor ¿para dónde vas?

Serena maquillándose

- Creo que Mina me va a llevar, para que su prima.- extrañada por su pregunta, ya lo sabía

- ¿Pero la conoces?

- No, Mina quiere que vaya no sé ¿para qué? – esta

- Mejor, no vayas Serena.- le pidió

- Tranquilo, Mina me viene a buscar.- ella sonriéndole

- En serio, Serena no vayas.- angustiado

- ¿Qué pasa Darién? – extrañada

- No sé, tengo un mal presentimiento Serena.- comunico

- Está bien, déjame hablar con Mina para decirle que me siento mal, no se.- suavidad

- Ok, llámala

Serena agarro el teléfono, llamo a Mina

En casa Aino

Mina agarrando el celular

- Bueno Serena

En casa Tsukino

- Sí, Mina te quería llamar para decirte que no puedo ir.- su amiga

- ¿Para donde? – mina extrañada

- Mina tú me enviaste un mensaje que me ibas a venir a buscar como a las7 a mi casa diciéndome que me ibas a llevar para la casa de una prima o algo así.- le explica

- No Serena, yo nunca te envié ningún mensaje será que se equivocaron de numero.- ella seria

- Sí, será.- seria

Serena cortó, quedo un poco intranquila

- ¿Serena que te pasa? – le pregunto Darién acercándose a ella

- Es que Mina me dijo que ella no me envió ningún mensaje.- soltó

- Que extraño, que bueno que no saliste.- sonriéndole

- Sí, ahora estoy muy inquieta quien me enviaría ese mensaje.- intranquila

- Tranquila, Serena eso le puede ser daño al bebé.- acariciándole el vientre

- Sí, tienes razón, Darién toca.- agarrándole la mano, que se había alejado de su vientre

- ¿Para qué?

- Cuando, me estaba bañando se movió.- sonriéndole

- En serio.- emocionado

- Sí, parece que está durmiendo porque no se mueve.- desilusionada

- Debe de ser.- este

- Sí

- Serena, sí comemos afuera.- invitándola

- Dale, quiero comer comida mexicana.- saboreándose

- Espera que me dé un baño.- alegre

- Ok, mientras yo voy ver que comer, porque tengo un hambre.- ella

- Ok, tomate un jugo.- le aconsejo

- Sí, eso haré

Serena bajo las escaleras

En la sala

- Hija hoy me voy de Gira.- su madre

- Otra vez mamá.- seria

- Sí, me quedo tranquila, porque Darién está contigo.- sonriéndole

- Sí, a pesar de todo Darién es un amor.- alegre

- Sí, hija aprovecha el hombre que tienes.- le aconsejo

- Sabes que mamá, tienes mucha razón yo voy a empezar a amar a Darién vas a ver.- decisión

- Así se habla hija

- Mamá porque no haces tu vida, no se búscate un galán.- mirándola

- Hija ya hemos hablado de eso.- con fastidio

- Mamá estamos en el siglo 21 búscate un papasote.- divertida

- Hija.- escandalizada

- Piénsalo mamá

- Déjame Serena Serenity, desde que estas embarazadas estas peligrosa.- soltando una carcajada

- Jajajaja si ¿no?

- Me tengo que ir hija.- dándole un beso en la frente

- Mamá te cuidas, no vas a dejar a mi hijo sin abuela.- le pidió

- Tranquila yo me voy a cuidar muchísimo.- mirándola con amor

- Que conste mamá

Ikuko se fue, Serena se tomo un jugo de naranja en eso suena el celular de Serena

- Bueno

- Hola mi amor

- ¿Quién es? – extrañada no reconocía esa voz

- Un chico

- Yo no estoy para boberías.- molestándose

- Mi amor que esperas ¿para votar a ese estorbo? – con cinismo

Serena molesta

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No le hables así a mi hijo imbécil!

- Serena tranquila, yo te voy hacer el favor de que ese niño no nazca.- con malasia

- Cállate maldito, yo no voy a permitir que le hagas algo a mi bebé.- furiosa

Serena cortó, estaba muy asustada

En eso venia Darién bajando las escaleras

- Serena, vámonos.

Serena abrazando a Darién, llorando

- Darién

Darién preocupado

- ¿Qué te pasa, te sientes mal?

- Darién, estoy muy asustada.- apretándolo más

Gracias por sus RW

naiara1254, Usako-Chiba-T, christydechiba, yesqui2000 y kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino


	6. Chapter 6

Darién abrazando a Serena con fuerza

- ¿Porque estas asustada? mi amor ¿yo estoy aquí? nada malo te va a pasar

- Darién me llamaron, para ser el cuento corto me dijeron que no iban a permitir que el bebé naciera.- ella con miedo

Darién sorprendido

- ¿Qué? como Serena no te preocupes. Vamos a costarnos un rato.- tranquilizándola

- Está bien, ya se me quitaron las ganas de salir.- mirándolo

- A mí también mi amor.

Darién y Serena se fueron para la habitación, ella se acostó en la cama… al rato se quedo dormida pero, él se quedo muy preocupado quien quería serle daño a su bebé ya había amanecido Darién no había dormido bien por la preocupación

Serena despertando

- Mmm que rico dormí

Cuando Serena mira a lado Darién estaba dormido boca abajo, esta se extraño a él solo se ponía en esa posición cuando no puede dormir., Serena se levanto con cuidado fue para la cocina

Serena abriendo la nevera

- Mmmm que haré de comida a Darién, no le gusta mucho el pan, bueno tendré que hacerle jockey un jugo de naranja

Serena empezó hacer el desayuno como a la hora termino

- Listo solo me falta ponerle una flor y ya.- alegre

Serena agarro una flor del jardín, la puso en la bandeja

- Bueno es hora de que tu papi coma, porque si no come se pone de un humor.- riéndose

Serena camino poco a poco las escaleras hasta llegar a la Habitación, entro en la habitación

Serena con la bandeja

- Bueno días mi amor

Darién abriendo los ojos

- Mi amor que linda sorpresa

- Te hice tu comida.- sonriéndole

- Mil gracias

- Come

- Ok

Darién agarro la bandeja comenzó a comer

- Mmm esta delicioso

- Que bueno mi amor, yo me voy a dar un baño.- ella dirigiéndose al baño

- Serena desayunaste.- le pregunto

- No es que tengo que comprar algunas cosas, para mi dieta.- recordándole

- Ok, déjame comer bañarme que yo te llevo.- se ofreció

- Ok, guapo

Serena se baño y se vistió se puso una blusa amarrilla con un pantalón blanco

En la cocina

Darién lavando los platos

- Tan linda Serena hacerme el desayuno, aunque no es la primera vez que me lo hace, dios mío te pido que Serena me ame como yo la amo a ella

Darién termino de lavar y se fue para la habitación

- Darién báñate ya el bebé tiene hambre.- quejándose

- Ok dame unos segundos

- Ok

Darién se baño rápido

Serena Terminando de acomodar la ropa de Darién

- Este Darién le gusta que le aparte lo blanco con la ropa de color, ojala que el bebé no saque sus mañas dios mío.- suspirando

En eso Darién salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura camino poco a poco y agarro a Serena por la cintura, la giro

Serena mirándolo fijamente

- Hay Darién me asustaste

- Es que me provoco.- alegre

- Sí, ya veo

Darién mirándola coqueto

- Sí, te beso ¿qué me haces?

- Pues… no se prueba.- sonriéndole

Darién sonriendo) Me estas provocando

Serena: (mirándolo

- Tu qué crees

Darién agarro a Serena la beso con mucha pasión, ella le respondió con la misma intensidad, Darién la recostó hacia la cama sus besos estaban bajando hacia su cuello

- Mmm creo que te estás yendo para otro lado.- riéndose ella

- Sí, hacemos otras cositas.- él

- Mm no me parece mala idea.- picardía

Darién volvió a besar a Serena con la misma intensidad hasta hacer el amor

Serena recostada en el pecho de Darién

- Wow me encanto a pesar, que estoy un como gorda por la barriga

- Serena fue maravilloso, teníamos tiempo sin hacer el amor.- abrazándola

- Sip, tengo hambre Darién.- quejándose

- Es verdad vamos a comprar tus cosas para tu dieta.- levantándose

- Vamos a vestirnos rápidos.- ella

Darién y Serena se vistieron rápido se subieron en el auto, fueron para un súper mercado., Darién y Serena estaban agarrados de la mano

- Serena deja de mirar los dulces

- Es que con mi embarazo me provoca de todo.- ansiosa

- Sí, es verdad, tienes que cuidarte si comes muchas porquerías te puede dar percance y eso si es malo.- seriedad

- Lo sé, es algo que no puedo controlar.- ella

- Sí, ya mi amor

- Darién mete en el carrito verduras, muchos vegetales.- mirándolo

- Ok, si sigues comiendo así mi hijo va a nacer como un conejito.- burlándose

- Sí, la zanahoria es muy buena, para su crecimiento eso me lo dijo Lita la doctora

- Sí, está bien

Darién y Serena estaban muy felices entretenidos viendo cada cosa

En eso llega una tipa

- Hola Darién.- mujer coqueteándole

- Hola Nagisa ¿como estas? – cortesía

- Bien de maravilla ¿y eso que estas aquí? – le pregunto

- Ando con

- Que ella es tu prima.- señalando a serena

Serena celosa

- No soy su prima, soy su esposa

Nagisa sorprendida

- ¿Qué? ¡Te casaste!

Darién mirando a Serena

- Sí

- Que mal.- cinismo

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – serena desafiante

Nagisa mirándola de arriba abajo

- Ya veo porque te casaste si, la embarazaste

- Mira polly pocker, Darién no se caso por mi hijo estúpida.- furiosa por lo enana que es esa mujercita

Darién agarrándola

- Mi amor, no te preocupes no vale la pena

- Que te pasa estúpido.- furiosa

- Ya Nagisa deja de molestar, no vez que estoy con mi esposa.- él fastidiado

- Sí, muévete ya.- serena burlona

- Imbécil

Nagisa le quería dar una cachetada a Darién, pero Serena la cacheteo primero

Nagisa furiosa

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Tú crees que yo soy tonta, lo querías cachetear.- defendiendo a su hombre

Nagisa se iba, Serena le metió el pie y se cayó en medio de la gente

Serena riéndose

- Pobrecita se cayó

- Serena.- Darién asombrado

- Vámonos mi amor.- jalándolo

Serena y Darién se fueron para otra hilera

- Jajajajajajaja viste como se cayó

- Te pasaste, pero fue divertido.- riéndose

- Sí, Darién ya basta tengo hambre y este yogurt no me llena.- haciendo puchero

- Vamos a pagar nos vamos.

- Sí

Darién pago la cuenta, se fueron para su casa

Darién entrando con las bolsas

- Serena, si quieres te ayudo a cocinar

- Sip, déjame ver que hay porque a veces, me gusta variar la comida.- ella

- Ok

Serena saco de la bolsa verduras, galletas de sodas

- Pásame las verduras para picarlas.- él

- Toma, mientras yo voy a preparar un jugo.- ella

- Ok

Darién pico las verduras, las guardo en la nevera

- Serena ¿para cuándo vas para que la doctora? – le pregunto

- Creo que esta semana

- Ah…ok para ir contigo.- ilusionado

- Ok

Serena termino de hacer el jugo... Comió galletas con un vaso de jugo

- Serena yo creo que deberías comer un poco mas.- regañándola

- No lo creo, Darién a mi no me da mucha hambre, solo tengo ansiedad y eso me da porque no como las cosas que comía antes.- explicándole

- Lo sé, con el paso que vas el bebé va a nacer desnutrido.- serio

- Claro que no, Darién la doctora me explico que con la dieta el bebé se va alimentar muy bien.- suavidad

- Que conste Serena.- no muy convencido

- Tranquilo bebé

- Está bien, Serena vamos a ver una película.- propuso

- Sí, déjame terminar de guardar las cosas para irnos para la habitación

- Ok, mientras yo voy hacer algunas cosas.- Darién

Serena mirando como Darién sacaba un helado de la nevera

- Darién deja ese helado allí

Darién riéndose

- No ¿Por qué?

- Darién no estés comiendo helado, vas a engordar.- seria

- Solo va hacer un poquito.- sonriéndole

- Darién todos los días comes helado, el helado no es bueno para la salud.- regañándolo

- Serena me estás diciendo eso para que deje de comer helado ¿verdad? – serio

Serena sonriendo porque Darién tenía cara de niño regañado - No mi amor, solo te estoy cuidando

- Está bien, te voy a creer.- no muy convencido

- Sí, quieres llévate el helado igual yo no puedo comer mucho.- ella

- No, mejor lo guardo

Darién guardo el helado en la nevera, se fue para la habitación

Serena en la cocina

Serena abriendo la nevera

- No Serena Tsukino, no puedes comer helado está prohibido para ti.- agarrando el helado de la nevera - voy hacer algo mejor para ti

Serena lo agarro lo tiro a la basura

- Adiós

Serena termino de hacer todas las cosas del hogar

Serena entrando a la habitación

- Hola Darién

- Mi amor por fin volviste.- dramatizando

- Sí, estoy muerta he notado que no puedo hacer muchas cosas porque me canso, Darién.- suspirando

- Será por el embarazo Serena

- Será

Serena se acostó en la cama

Darién abrazándola

- Mi amor, te quiero decir algo

- ¿Qué?

- Yo creo es mejor, que busquemos a una muchacha que limpie la casa tú no puedes hacer todo.- él

- Sí, eso he estado pensaba Darién, es que la verdad yo quiero que mi bebé nazca bien, tu y mi mamá me están cuidando desde se enteraron que estaba embarazada. Yo tengo el deber de cuidarme hasta que nazca.- sonriéndole

- Mi amor, yo no quiero que estés presionada yo he notado que te importa el bebé.- acariciándole el mentón

- Sí, me importa Darién es mi hijo. También no puedo negar que e ilusionado mucho con la idea de tenerlo entre mis abrazos besarlo hasta cansarme pero yo no sé si voy a llegar hacer una buena madre Darién, cuando él se entere él o ella no le va a gustar saber que yo lo quería abortar, me entiendes tengo miedo de su rechazo.- asustada

- Mi amor, tranquila eso fue porque llego de sorpresa, yo se que el va a querer y mucho.- abrazándola con amor

- Eso espero porque, tengo miedo de darle todo mi amor y después que me desprecie.- triste

- Eso no va a pasar, Serena mientras yo viva mi hijo o hija no se va a enterar que tú querías hacer eso.- seguridad

- Darién a veces me arrepiento de las palabras que dije, es que yo nunca me esperaba esto.

- Yo tampoco pero tienes que entender que el bebé vino de sorpresa, me hubiera gustado planear el bebé pero el nos gano.- sonriéndole el

- Sí

Darién levantándole la blusa

- Hey bebé di hola

Serena conmovida

- Darién todavía no habla

- Sí, mi amor. Hay que hablarle desde la barriga.- feliz

- Sí, eso me dijo Lita pero…- ella

- Ya mi amor, yo se que se te hace difícil verdad

- Un poco Darién

- Serena, mírame yo te amo así como eres eso nunca lo olvides.- con amor

Serena abrazando a Darién

- Eres tan lindo, porque me cuesta enamorarme de ti.- apenada

- Serena poco a poco, me vas a amar. Además yo no te estoy obligando

- Lo sé, me siento mal porque tú me tratas con tanto amor.- tristeza

- Serena tu también me tratas muy bien, no te preocupes yo te amo así

Serena abrazando a Darién

- Perdóname, Darién por favor

- Tranquila mi amor.- preocupándose

Serena llorando

- Es que siento que es mi culpa que tú me ames así, y yo no

- Mi amor no llores, tu eres lo más valioso que tengo, gracias a ti seré padre qué más puedo pedir.- él

- Yo no te merezco, Darién

- Claro que sí. Yo tampoco soy perfecto yo también tengo defectos

Serena sonriendo

- Muchos

- En serio cuales son

- Está bien te los voy a decir

1 no te gusta que ligue la ropa blanca con la de color

2 eres muy exagerado con la ropa, en esta forma no te gusta ver nada arrugado

3 no te gusta el pan

4 no te gusta recoger sus regueros que haces

5 te encanta regañarme por cualquier cosa

6 no te gustan los jugos que hacen en la calle, solo tomas café., mmm que más.- pensando

- Ya eres demasiado, observadora

- Sí, un poco.- apenada

- Ahora yo te voy a decir tus defectos.- sonriendo

- Está bien, dímelos

- Bueno creo que no son muchos

1 no te gusta la pasta

2 odias las cosas tiradas

3 odias que te digan lo que tienes que hacer

4 no te gusta los jugos de guayaba, uva, limón, manzana y fresa

5 no te gusta que te toquen tus cosas menos si son joyas o cosméticos

6 odias las canciones románticas

7 te cae mal los jipis y los doctores

8 no te gusta las películas de terror y menos las románticas

9 no te gusta mucho el helado de fresa y mantecado porque dices que te dan asco

10 no te gusta la comida Italia siempre vamos para restaurantes mexicanos

11 no te gusta el agua fría

12 no te

- Basta, creo que tú me conoces demasiado bien

- Pues si

- Vaya, mi meta es descubrir mas de ti mi amor.- ella

- A pero que ganamos sabiendo eso.- él

- Es bueno así nos conocemos mejor, mi amor

- Puede ser pero.- Dudoso

- Pero nada vamos a ver, quien va a descubrir más cosas del uno al otro.- alegre

- Me parece buena idea, está bien mi amor

Serena extendiéndole la mamo

- Trato hecho

- Ok, mi amor

En casa Aino

- Yaten no bájate.- pidió mina

- No

- Yaten esta últimas vez, bájate del techo.- asustada

- No Mina, estoy bajando una cosa que me mando tu papá.- él

- Sí, lo sé me da miedo te puedes caer.- ella

- Ya voy Mina

Yaten termino de bajar algunas cosas

- Yaten toma te traje tu comida.- enseñándole la bandeja

- Gracias mi amor, Mina porque no vamos para la casa de Serena a ver cómo están la parejita.- le propuso

- Me parece buena idea, déjame bañarme.- ella sonriendo

- Ok

Mina se baño lo más rápido posible

Mina saliendo de la habitación

- Mi amor ya estoy lista

- Ok, vamos pues

- Sí, vamos.- ella contenta

En casa Tsukino

- Serena ¿porque no vamos a visitar a mis padres?

- Mm si, vamos.- ella mirándolo

- Ok, déjame bañarme

- Ok

Darién se dio un baño, mientras Serena estaba en la cocina buscando un vaso de agua., en eso suena el timbre

Serena caminando hacia la puerta

- ¿Quién será?

Serena abrió la puerta era Mina y Yaten

- Hola.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto yaten

- Bien ¿y ustedes? – mirándolos

- De maravilla.- mina sonriendo

- Que bueno, pasen.- ella invitándolos

Mina y Yaten

- Gracias

- Y eso que vinieron.- les pregunto

- Es que tengo tiempo sin verte, bueno a Darién lo veo casi todos los días pero a ti no.- él

- Sí, es que Darién está trabajando aunque su padre le dice que no.- comenta serena

- Sí, ya Darién va hacer papá.- yaten

- Sí, en 4 meses nace el bebé.- rebela

- ¿Y qué es? – pregunto entusiasmada mina

- La doctora piensa que es niño, pero yo pienso lo mismo.- sonriendo

- No, que sea una niña.- su amiga

- Bueno será lo que dios quiera.- ella

- Bueno, como se porta mi sobrina.- mina

- Bien, solo me canso mucho todo normal.- le explica

- Qué maravilla Serena

- Sip, mañana tengo que irme para que la doctora Lita.- está

Yaten preocupado

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, solo es un chequeo de rutina.- tranquilidad

- Ah…. Ok ya me había preocupado.- él

- Tranquilo, que este bebé está bien.- contenta

- Eso espero ¿y Darién en donde esta? – pregunto él

- Se está bañando

- Ok, lo vamos a esperar.- yaten

- Ah…ok están de visitas.- pregunto serena

- Obvio Serena ¿Por qué tenían algo que hacer? – le pregunto su amiga

- Mmm pues si íbamos para la casa de mis suegros, como ustedes vivieron mejor nos quedan aquí.- ella

- Ok.- mina

Serena, Yaten y Mina se pusieron hablar muy a gusto mientras Darién seguía bañándose

- Jajajajajajajajaja basta Yaten si eres malo.- riéndose serena

- Sí, es verdad al pobre tipo se orino del miedo.- yaten sonriendo

- Quien no apuntándole un tipo y después decirle que es una broma jajajajajajaja.- serena

- Serena, si eres mala.- su amiga

- Sí, es la verdad, hey Darién si se tarda parece mujer.- serena impaciente

- Serena.- mina seria

- Sí es verdad, el me dice mi amor horita vengo horas después llega.- ella

- Me cae que tu y Yaten son malos.- mina cruzando los brazos

Serena un poco molesta

- No, ya en serio horita vengo

Serena subió las escaleras fue para la habitación y cuando vio a Darién acostado en la cama

Serena acercándose

- Mi amor ¿Qué tienes?

- No sé, me siento mal.- quejándose

Serena preocupada

- Pero ¿Cómo si estabas muy bien?

- Eso mismo digo ¡yo!

Serena toco a Darién y tenía fiebre

Serena asustada

- Dios mío tiene fiebre

- No te preocupes

- Cómo quieres que no me preocupes, estas muy caliente voy a llamar a un doctor no se.- angustiada

Gracias por sus RW se los agradezco

naiara1254, Conyta Moon, kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino, yesqui2000:

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

marsromina, princessqueen, SexoB


	7. Chapter 7

- Deja de exagerar.- él

- Mira Darién, mientras vivas conmigo tú haces lo que yo diga.- ella seria

- Ok

- Voy a decirle a Mina y Yaten, que estás enfermo.- ella acercándose a la puerta

- ¿¡Qué?! Yaten y Mina están aquí.- asombrada

- Sí, en la sala si quieres le digo que te vengan a ver.- mirándolo

- No, mi amor

- Ok

Serena salió de la habitación, pero cuando estaba bajando las escaleras sintió un mareo se agarro lo más fuerte que pudo en eso venia Yaten, Yaten vio a Serena muy pálida salió corriendo porque Serena había perdido el conocimiento, Yaten no permitió que rodara por las escaleras

Yaten con Serena en sus brazos

- Serena ¿qué te pasa?

En eso venia Mina., vio a Serena desmallada

Mina asustada

- ¿Qué le paso?

- No sé, se desmayo así de repente Mina.- desesperado

- Déjame buscar alcohol

- Ok, apúrate Mina

Mina salió corriendo a buscar alcohol

Yaten acostando a Serena en el mueble

- Serena reacciona ¿qué te pasa?

Serena no reaccionaba, Yaten ya estaba demasiado asustado porque Serena tenía como 2 minutos sin reaccionar

En la habitación de Serena

- Yo creo que, Serena se está tardando demasiado, voy a buscarla.- él

Darién abrió la puerta salió de la habitación a pesar que tenía fiebre no se sentía mareado, él bajo las escaleras y vio a Yaten pero no se había fijado que Serena estaba acostada en el mueble desmallada, Darién se acerco un poco más

- Hola Yaten.- cuando vio a Serena así se asusto, acercándose a Serena - mi amor ¿qué te paso?

- No sé yo la vi. En las escaleras casi se cae, no le paso nada pero se desmayo, estoy preocupado porque no reacciona.- él

- Desde cuando.- le pregunto

- Creo que tiene unos minutos.- mirándolo

- Yaten en la cocina esta las llaves del auto búscalo.- su amigo

- Ok

Yaten fue a buscar las llaves, en eso llega Mina con el alcohol

- Toma Darién.- ella entregándoselo

- Gracias

Darién le puso a Serena cerca de la nariz, empezó a reaccionar

Serena reaccionando

- Mmm ¿qué me paso?

- No sé, mi amor te desmayaste.- él

Serena tocándose el vientre

- Y el bebé

- Tranquila, mi amor Yaten no permitió que te cayeras.- tranquilidad

- Que bueno

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco mareada, me extraña que me allá desmallado yo nunca me había sentido así como me siento ahora.- mirándolo

- Pero ¿cómo te sientes? – le pregunto su amiga

Serena aturdida

- No se siento muy extraña y mareada

- Me voy a vestir rápido, para llevarte para el hospital.- él

Darién se fue a vestirse lo más rápido posible

Yaten llegando en donde estaba Serena y Mina

- Serena ¿cómo te sientes?

Serena pálida

- Mal

- ¿Y Darién?

- Horita viene fue a vestirse.- su novia

Serena mareada levantándose

- Hay dios mío, Darién tiene fiebre

Mina agarrando a Serena

- Serena por favor tranquila

- Sí, Serena

- Mina.- ella

Serena se volvió a desmayar Yaten. La cargo en eso venia Darién

Darién corriendo hacia Serena

- Otra vez, vámonos

Todos se fueron para el hospital

En casa Chiba

- Mamá ¿qué te pasa? – le pregunto Endimión

- Es extraño que mis nietos, no hayan venido.- diana triste

- Mamá Darién y Serena nos ven casi todos los días, por favor.- serio

- Es que me encanta ver la barriguita de Serena la tiene hermosa.- sonriendo

- Mamá, si tanto quieres verlos ve para su casa.- él

- No, tu sabes cómo es Darién se va a poner a decir cosas mejor ¿no? – cruzando los brazos

- Ok, mamá que te parecí si vamos a comer en restaurante elegante.- mirándola

- Ok, vamos hijo

Endimión y Diana se fueron para un restaurante

En el hospital

Darién caminando por el pasillo

- Que tendrá Serena, estoy muy preocupado

- Darién no te preocupes, siéntate que tienes como 20 minutos así.- yaten

- Es que estoy asustado, si tiene algo el bebé o Serena.- asustado

- Tranquilo

- No, cuando seas papá me vas a entender.- molesto

En la habitación

Serena despertando

- Mmm ¿qué me paso?

- Te desmayaste, Darién te trajo.- lita mirándola

- Pero que tengo.- preocupándose

- Te hice unos exámenes, saliste muy bien para mi estas demasiado estresada, Serena yo hable muy claro contigo. Tu estas embarazada no puedas hacer muchas cosas te voy a poner el reposo por 3 semanas, no quiero Serena que tu embarazo este en riesgo tu embarazo está marchando de maravilla.- regañándola

- Sí, Lita lo se

- Entonces a descansar, Serena.- sonriéndole

- Sí, Lita

- Voy hablar con Darién

Lita salió de la habitación

- Doctora ¿como sigue Serena? – pregunto Darién

- Ya está bien, Darién quiero pedirte que cuides a Serena, Serena tiene que cuidarse los embarazos no son fáciles, mas si está en riesgo la vida del bebé y la de ella., quiero que Serena este 3 semanas en cama no quiero que camine solo para ir al baño más nada.- autoridad

- Pero está muy mal.- él

- No, los embarazos son de cuidado Darién y Serena es primeriza.- explica

- Lo se

- Hay que cuidar al bebé.- ella

- Tranquila, doctora yo voy a cuidar a Serena y al bebé

- Eso espero

Lita se fue para otro lado del pasillo

Darién fue para la habitación de Serena

Darién entrando

- Hola

- Hola guapo

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor

- Lita me contó que tienes que estar en cama.- acercándose a ella

- Sip, no quiero.- triste

- Serena, mi amor tienes que descansar hazlo por el bebé.- le explico

- Está bien lo voy hacer por él y por ti.- sonriéndole

Darién le dio un beso a Serena

- Mmm que rico.- sonriendo

- Sabes que te amo muchísimo.- él

- Lo sé.- triste

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? mi amor.- le pregunto

- Porque tú me amas y yo….- mirándolo

- Tranquila, mi amor eso es poco a poco.- leve sonrisa

- Que lindo eres.- contenta

- Ya sabes, mi amor tienes que cuidarte.- Darién

- Lo sé pero me quiero ir de aquí

- Deja que venga Lita, a ver que dice.- mirándola

- Está bien, que sea pronto.- impaciente

- Sí, mi amor.- ella

En eso entra Lita

- Hola

- Doctora me quiero ir.- ella

- Bueno, está bien. Te voy hacer una ecografía

Darién emocionado

- En serio

- Sí.- ella sonriendo

Lita le aplico un gel

- Mmm aquí esta.- encontrándolo

- ¿En dónde? – él mirando

- Allí Darién.- serena señalándoselo

- Sí, ya lo estoy viendo mi amor.- emocionado

- Hay que bien, los felicito van a ser padres de un ¡niño! – alegre

Darién feliz

- En serio

- Sí, ya esta formadito el niño

- Está segura Lita, después no me digas que es una niña.- serena

- Estoy 100% segura que es niño, Serena.- suavidad

- Está bien, voy a confiar en ti.- mirando a su hijo

Lita sonriendo

- Que felicidad un Chiba.- orgulloso

- Jajajajaja que lindo.- serena seria

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías que fuera niño? – mirándolos

- No, a mi me hubiera gustado lo que sea Lita.- ella

- Ok, el bebé está en buenas condicionas si te cuidas todo va a Salir bien.- ella

- Ok.- serena

- Te tienes que cuidar así, que te puedes ir, si siguen los mareos no te levantes de la cama, Darién cuídala no quiero susto ok.- autoridad

- Ok, tranquila Lita.- él

Darién y Serena se fueron para la casa, Mina ayudo a Serena a costarse en la cama luego pasar un mal rato. Mina y yaten se fueron más tranquilos para sus casas.

Ya habían pasado los meses ya, Serena tenía 7 meses de embarazo

- Darién ya estás listo.- serena le pregunto

- Me falta poco, mi amor

Serena sentándose en la cama

- Hay dios mío, hoy es la boda de Sammy me siento mal yo me he callado todo lo que se.- ella desesperada

Darién arrodillándose

- Mi amor tranquila, mi amor tienes que estar tranquila.- le pidió

- Lo sé, me siento muy mal.- triste

- Serena, Sammy se quiere casar porque cree que Amy lo ama, cuando se de de cuenta que esta por el por su dinero la va a dejar.- él

- Ojala.- ella suspirando

- Vámonos, mi amor.- él

- Sí, vamos

Darién y Serena se fueron para la iglesia

En la iglesia

- Estamos así reunidos para celebrar en santo matrimonio a Amy Mizuno y a Sammy Kinomoto, tu Amy acepta como esposo a Sammy.- le pregunto el padre

Amy sonriendo

- Sí, acepto

- Usted Sammy acepta por esposa a Amy

- No acepto padre

Amy sorprendida

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¿Cómo? – el cura asombrado

- Yo no me caso, con esta mujer es una mentirosa, no vale la pena.- furioso

Amy furiosa

- Como te atreves estúpido

- Que tú pensabas que yo no sabía, lo supe de hace tiempo, quería ver hasta donde podías llegar, pero llegaste demasiado lejos que tonta fuiste.- él amargura

- Maldito te odio cómo pudiste.- alterada

- Fácil como tú me engañabas, yo también lo hacía, te hacía creer que te amaba que tonta fuiste me cae.- burlándose

Amy lo cacheteo, Sammy le dio un rempujón que cayó al suelo

Serena con la boca abierta

- Sammy por favor, no vale la pena

- No te metas estúpida.- furiosa

- Ni te atrevas a meterte con mi prima zorra.- el agarrándola del brazo

- Me voy, no voy a aguantar humillaciones de nadie.- soltándose

Amy salió corriendo de la iglesia, Hotaru le metió en pie se cayó en medio de la fila todos se estaban riendo a carcajadas de ella

- Te mereces eso y más estúpida.- sammy con dolor

- Sammy, ya por favor mira ¿cómo estás? – serena triste

- Serena solo abrázame.- pidió su primo

Serena abrazo a con fuerza a Sammy, Darién solo miraba, le daba rabia ver como Sammy estaba llorando

Serena abrazándolo

- Ya mi amor, no llores por favor me rompes el corazón verte así

- En verdad la amaba, el tal nico me llamo me contó todo.- revelo

- Tranquilo, vas a conseguir a una buena mujer.- ella

- Ojala

- Hijo, vámonos para la casa si.- setsuna

- Sí, vamos

- Yo me voy con mi tía Ikuko.- hotaru

- Está bien, te portas bien.- le ordeno su madre

- Sí, mamá

Setsuna y Sammy se fueron de la iglesia

- Darién vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.- ella

- Sí, tienes mucha razón mi amor, vámonos.- él

Serena y Darién se fueron para la casa., pero Serena estaba muy mal tan solo de pensar lo que está sufriendo su primo

Darién abrazándola

- Mi amor, tranquila ya paso

Serena llorando

- Como quieres que este, yo me críe con Sammy no las pasábamos jugando para que esa maldita le allá hecho esto.- alterada

- Serena tú lo sabía.- mirándola

- Sí, nunca me imagine verlo así, se veía tan mal.- sollozando

- Sí, me dio una rabia cuando lo vi. Llorar, esa tipa va a sufrir ya lo veras.- Darién serio

En otra parte

Amy con rabia

- Nico, como se entero el estúpido ese. Que no lo amaba.- frenética

- Porque yo le conté la verdad a Sammy, él no se merece la basura que eres tú.- molesto

Amy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- Nico como te atreves. Yo te amo.- desesperada

- Sí, yo no te amo, en este tiempo me di de cuenta que no vales la pena.- serio

- Eres un maldito, yo te di todo fuiste el primero en mi vida y todavía me dices eso.- dolida

- Tus ofensas no me duelen así que, adiós.- alejándose

- ¡Te odio mil veces te odio! – gritando

Nico se fue dejando a Amy llorando

En casa Aino

- Yaten, tengo ganas de ir a visitar a mi mamá.- mina mirándolo

- Sí, tu mamá está muy bien.- él

- Sí, ya me llamo, me dijo que necesitaba modelos.- le comenta

- Mi amor tú eres muy hermosa, porque no te metes de modelo.- animándola

- Te parece mi amor.- contenta

- Me encantaría la idea que fueras modelo.- sonriéndole

- Está bien, voy hablar con mi mamá, para que me ponga de modelo.

- Llámala

- Sí, horita debe de estar muy ocupada.- triste

- Sí, tu mamá se la pasa trabajando.- él

- Sip, gracias a dios que mis padres están separados se llevan muy bien.- feliz

- Sip tus padres son muy buenas personas.- sonriéndole

- Sip a pesar que se divorciaron cuando yo tenía como 2 años.- suspirando

- Mis padres son muy felices a pesar de que pelean.- triste

- Hay mi amor, eso es normal.- animándolo

- Sí, verdad

- Gatito y si vamos por allí.- sonriéndole

- No, porque no nos vamos para mi departamento y hacemos esas cositas que nos encanta hacer.- picardía

Mina sonriendo

- Sip, vamos mi amor

Mina y Yaten se fueron

En casa Tsukino

- Hola.- ikuko entrando

Serena limpiándose las lágrimas

- Hola mamá

- Hija ¿qué te pasa? – preocupada

- Ikuko, está mal por lo de Sammy.- su yerno

- Hay mi niña, tranquila Sammy lo va a superar.- animándola

- Lo sé, mamá. Me da mucho sentimiento verlo así.- triste

- A mí también, esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar.- ella

- Sí, lo se

- Hija deja de llorar si, sip quieres que te traiga un helado.- sonriéndole

- No mamá quiero estar sola.- ella

- Está bien.- ikuko yéndose

- Quieres que me voy.- él

- No tu quédate, si

- Está bien

Serena abrazando a Darién

- Mi amor te quiero tanto

- Yo también, mi amor tú eres lo más importante que tengo tu y nuestro bebé.- abrazándola

Serena mirándolo

- Tú y Zafiro son lo más valioso que tengo porque a los 2 los amo por igual.- mirándolo a los ojos

Darién sorprendido

- ¿¡Qué!? Me amas

- Sí, te amo desde el primer día que te vi. Pero no sabía que te amaba, a lo mejor estaba confundida me negaba al amor, gracias a ti supe que en verdad te amo.- ella

- Mi amor, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.- gritando - ¡TE AMO!

Serena sonriendo

- ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!

Darién y Serena se dieron un beso que confirmaba su infinito amor

- Esto hay que celebrarlo.- feliz

- ¿Cómo? – mirándolo

- Vamos a cenar o algo así.- él

- No, me parece mala idea mi amor

- ¿Qué quieres comer?

- Mmm no sé qué me dices ¿tú? – mirándolo

- Comida italiana

Serena poniendo cara de asco

- ¿Por qué no?

- No, mejor no tienes una cara de pocos amigos, mi amor mejor comemos sushi o hamburguesas mm no se.- dudoso

- Mmm, porque no pedimos pizza.- sonriendo

- Me parece una excelente idea tienes tiempo sin comer.- sonriéndole

- Sí, Lita me dijo que comiera en ocasiones especiales.- sonrió

- Ok, pero con todo

- Ok con todo.- ella saboreándose

Darién llamo a una agencia de pizzería como a los 15 minutos se la llevaron para su casa

Darién con la caja de pizza

- Serena ven a comer, ya llegaron

- Sip espérame, me estoy tomando un jugo.- ella

- Ok mientras yo como.- Darién

- Ok, mi amor

Darién empezó a comer pizza, Serena empezó a darle malestar

- Mi amor ven a comer

Serena mareada

- No quiero me siento mal

Darién preocupado

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No se me siento mal, me siento mareada

- Ven vamos para la habitación.- él

- Sip, vamos

Darién cargo a Serena la llevo para la habitación, la acostó en la cama con cuidado

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto

- Un poco mejor mi amor, quiero dormir.- ella

- Sí, mi amor duerme.- dándole un beso en los labios

Gracias por sus Rw se lo agradezco mucho

yesqui2000, princessqueen, naiara1254, Usako-Chiba-T


	8. Chapter 8

Serena se quedo dormida a los minutos Darién lo le acariciaba el cabello, Darién se acomodo en a lado de ella la abrazo fuertemente hasta quedarse dormido., las semanas ya habían pasado Serena ya tenía 8 meses solo le faltaba 1 mes para tener a su bebé en sus brazos

Serena limpiando el piso

- Darién solo falta nuestro bebé y ya

- Sí, nos quedo la habitación linda.- mirando la habitación del pequeño

- Sí, me encanta todo azul.- ella encantada

- Sip, ya vas a ver. Que cuando nazca Zafiro le va a encantar su habitación.- orgulloso

- Sí

En eso entra Ikuko

Ikuko acariciándole la barriga

- Como se porta mi nieto

- De maravilla mamá

- Estoy loca que nazca para tenerlo entre mis brazos.- emocionada

- Mamá yo también quiero que nazca, hay que esperarse un poco solo falta un mes mamá.- mirándola

- Sip.- ella

En eso entra Misaki con Diana

- Hola familia.- diana contenta

- ¿Abuela cómo está? – serena feliz en verla

- Bien bien esperando que nazca mi bebé

- Sí, yo también, solo falta un mes abuela.- ella

- Sí, a quien se parecerá a Serena o a Darién.- misaki

- No sé, si se parece a Darién va hacer un muñeco y si se parece a Serena va hacer hermoso.- ikuko sonriendo

- Eso sí.- diana

- Mamá ¿y mi padre? – le pregunto Darién

- Se fue de viaje.- informa

- ¿Y eso?

- Sí, se fue hoy en la mañana porque Kenji lo llamo con urgencia.- le explica

- Kenji me suena.- serena pensado

- Claro que te suena. Tu papá se llama Kenji.- ikuko seria

- Hay si ese maldito.- seria

- Serena ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es tu papá! – diana alarmada

- Abuela, padre es el que cría no el que engendra eso lo sé desde que tengo sentido, así que ese no es mi papá.- molesta

- Serena ya cállate te he dicho mil veces que no te expreses así de, él además el vive en España desde siempre.- molesta ikuko

- ¡Lo sé mamá, solo lo he visto como 5 veces fue mucho! – frenética

- Él es tu papá hija.- mirándola

- Mamá ¡ya por favor si! – ella

- Está bien mi cielo.- abrazándola

- Serena ¿para cuándo te dan fecha? – le pregunto su suegra

- Para el 3 de septiembre

- Que chévere hijo, así tendremos al bebé en navidad.- misaki feliz

- Sí, hoy estamos en agosto.- comenta ikuko

- Sip en 2 días es mi cumple.- él

- Sí, bebé vamos a ver qué hacemos mi amor.- sonriéndole

- A mí me encantaría una cena.- mirándola

- Bueno, hacemos una cena en familia.- propuso ella

- Yo hago el pastel.- se ofreció diana

- Sip abuela me encanta tus pasteles.- su nieto

- Sí, lo se

- Vamos a organizar todo.- misaki animosa

- Sí.- ikuko

Ese día paso volando, hasta llegar el cumpleaños de Darién la casa estaba toda desordenada Serena andaba acomodando todo para que cuando Darién llegara se llevara la mejor sorpresa

En el auto

- Nick ya vamos para la casa ya compramos todo.- serena

- Sip señorita.- él

Nick estaba manejando hacia la dirección para ir a la casa de Serena, Serena empezó a sentir unos dolores horribles en el vientre

Serena llorando

- Nick llévame al hospital rápido, me duele parece que el bebé quiere nacer.- quejándose

- Pero como niña Serena, todavía le falta.- preocupado

Serena tratando de respirar

- No sé, llévame rápido te lo pido

Nick manejo lo más rápido posible

Serena respirando

- Tengo que llamar a Darién

Serena agarro su celular y marco así el número de Darién

En casa Tsukino

Darién contestando

- Bueno

Serena respirando

- Darién

Darién preocupado

- ¿Qué pasa?

- El bebé quiere nacer ya.- tratando de tranquilizarse

- Serena dejas tus bromas.- asustándose

Serena llorando

- No son mentiras, me duele

- Ya mi amor, tranquila ¿en donde estas? – le pregunto desesperado

- Nick me está llevando para el hospital.- le comunica

- Tranquila, yo voy a llamar a doctora Lita.- él

- Ok

- Mi amor tranquila todo va a salir bien, te amo.- tranquilizarla

Serena asustada

- Yo también te amo. ¡Hay!

- ¿Qué te pasa? – alarmado

- Es una contracción

- Respira.- él

- Nick, apúrate por favor.- pidió

- Está bien, niña

- Serena, mi amor ¿estás allí? – alterado

- Sí.- voz temblorosa

- Tranquila, te voy a cortar para llamar a la doctora.- suavidad

- Sip

Darién colgó a Serena

Darién gritando

- ¡Ikuko!

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Darién cargando a Ikuko

- ¡VOY HACER PAPÁ!

- ¿Cómo? – extrañada

- Serena tiene contracciones voy a llamar a Lita.- emocionado

- Sí, tú llamas a Lita, mientras yo voy a visarle a tu mamá.- ella contenta

- Ok

Darién llamo a Lita, mientras Ikuko estaba llamando a Misaki y Diana para decirle la noticia, todos se fueron para el hospital

En el hospital

Serena respirando

- Hay dios mío, no sabía que esto doliera tanto

Entrando Lita

- Hola Serena.- lita llegando

- Doctora me duele mucho.- ella quejándose

- Tranquila, por lo que me dijo el doctor que te estaba atendiendo dentro de poco nace el bebé.- le comenta

- En serio, que sea pronto.- mirándola

- Tranquila

- Lita estoy muy asustada, todavía le falta al bebé.- intranquila

- Tranquila, yo he atendido a mujeres que ha dado a luz hasta de 7 meses así que tranquila.- sonriéndole

- Está bien

Todos habían llegado al hospital

- ¿Porque no ha venido Lita? – Darién angustiándose

En eso sale Lita de la habitación

- Hola Darién.- ella acercándose

- ¿Ya? – emocionado

- Todavía no, ya está a punto de nacer.- informa

- En serio

- Sip

En eso venia una mujer con dolores de parto

- Me duele

- Horita vengo.- alejándose de él

Lita se fue de tras de la mujer

- Esmeralda ¿Qué te pasa? – preocupada

- Lita ¿como estas? no se me dieron dolores solo tengo 7 meses.- asustada

- Sí, lo sé ¿tú esposo en dónde está? – extrañada

- Está de viaje

- Ok voy a decirle al doctor Taiki que te atienda, mientras yo voy a ver a una paciente que es primeriza

- ¡Como yo! – contenta

- Sí

Lita fue para la habitación de Serena

Serena respirando

- Ya bebé tranquilo

- Ya es el momento, Serena.- lita entrando

- Ok

- Tranquila, no te asustes.- le consejo

- Ok.- respirando

Lita se estaba preparando todo para atender a Serena

En la sala de espera

- Estoy nervioso.- Darién

- Tranquilo, Serena se ha cuidado mucho todo va a salir bien.- ikuko

- Ojala Ikuko

- Tranquilo, mi niño.- ella

En sala de parto

- Serena puja ya casi falta poco.- lita

Serena casi roja

- Lo sé pero

- No, hables solo puja

Serena sigue pujando, hasta que se escucho el llanto del bebé

Lita dándole el bebé

- Está hermoso

Serena tocándole las manitos

- Hola Zafiro yo soy tu mami

- Felicidades, esta hermoso.- lita sonriendo

- Sip, esta hermoso igualito a su papá.- ojos llenos de lágrimas

- Sip saco un lunar en la pierna.- enseñándosela

- Para ver.- mirándole el lunar - sip lo saco en el mismo lado que lo tiene su papá – feliz

- Déjame pesarlo

- Ok

Lita lo peso Zafiro había nacido a las 12 del medio día, peso casi 4 k, midió 53

- Para ser un bebé de 8 meses es un muchachote.- lita orgullosa

Serena mirándolo

- Sip, es muy hermoso mi hijo

- Sí, Serena me lo voy a llevar para los cuneros.- le dice

- No por favor.- le pidió

- Está bien, mientras yo voy a ver qué pasó con el otro parto.- saliendo

- Ok

Lita salió del pabellón

- ¿Qué paso? – Darién ansioso

- Ya nació esta hermoso peso cas midió 53.- le explica

- Que bien ya soy abuela.- ikuko feliz

- Sip y yo papá.- él

- ¿Para cuando vemos al bebé? – pregunto Endimión

- Dentro de poco, lo vamos a pasar a los cuneros.- comenta

- Ya lo quiero conocer.- misaki

- Los dejó.- doctora alejándose

En el pabellón

Serena con el bebé en sus brazos

- Hola mi lindo, yo soy mami, cuando te lleve a la casa te voy a consentir muchísimo tienes 2 abuelas locas y una bisabuela más loca todavía, mi amor.- feliz

En otra pabellón

- Puje.- Taiki

- Eso lo que estoy haciendo.- esmeralda desesperada

- Puje con fuerza

Esmeralda pujo con fuerza nació el bebé

- Enfermera lleve al bebé a los cuneros.- le ordeno

- Está bien.- tomando al niño

La enfermera se llevo al bebé a los cuneros

- ¿Porque se lo llevo? – ella triste

- Luego lo ve.- el

- Ok

Taiki dejo a Esmeralda sola en el pabellón, la enfermera puso al bebé en los cuneros

- Hay que lindo gordito me imagino que tu mamá debe de estar muy feliz.- mirando al recién nacido - Para ver cómo te llamas - la enfermera le dio en su bracito su nombre - que hermoso nombre tienes, te llamas Zafiro Chiba Tsukino tu mami te puso un lindo nombre.- sonriéndole

Zafiro sola la miraba

En la habitación de Serena

Darién entrando

- Mi amor felicidades.- ramo de flores

Serena un como adolorida

- Gracias mi amor ¿ya vieron al bebe?

- No, pronto lo van a traer.- contento

- Es hermoso, se parece a ti.- mirándolo

- En serio, ya lo quiero ver.- orgulloso

- ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto el abuelo

- Zafiro.- su yerna

- Zafiro ¿porque no le pusieron Endimión como yo? – molestándose

- ¿Qué te pasa? ese es su bebé y ellos le pueden poner a su hijo el nombre que quieran.- su esposa

- Sí, Misaki tiene razón a demás el nombre está muy lindo.- diana

- Sí, esta hermoso.- ikuko

En los cuneros

Unos de los bebés, se estaba poniendo moradito, los doctores no se habían percatado que uno de los bebés se había muerto, pasaron las horas hasta que una enfermera se percato de lo que había pasado

- Dios mi uno de los bebés esta muerto y tan lindo que era

La enfermera salió a buscar al doctor Taiki

- Doctor Taiki, uno de los bebés acaba de morir.- la enfermera

- ¿Pero cómo? – serio

- Sip, parece que murió de asfixia

- Vamos a ver.- sin importarle mucho

Taiki fue para los cuneros, se percato que el bebé que murió era el bebé que había atendido como la enfermera se fue agarro le cambio las cintas y le puso a Zafiro otro nombre que era Diamante Black

- Lo siento bebé, no voy a perder mi trabajo por la muerte de nadie, lo siento por ti que vas a crecer lejos de tu mami pero es por una buena causa.- él

El doctor se fue para dar la mala noticia a la familia Chiba

En la habitación de Serena

Serena estaba dormida mientras Ikuko y los demás estaban en la sala de espera

- Que extraño que Lita no esté aquí.- Darién serio

En eso venia una enfermera

- Señorita ¿usted sabe en donde está la doctora Lita? – le pregunto

- Sí, ella se tuvo que ir de emergencia. Mañana está aquí de nuevo.- le informa

- Ok, gracias.- él

La enfermera se fue, en eso llega el doctor

- Ustedes son familiares de Serena Tsukino.- Taiki apareciendo

- Sí, yo soy su esposo

- Tengo una mala noticia el bebé acaba de fallecer.- sin rodeos

Todos quedaron en shock pero más Darién

Ikuko con lágrimas en sus ojos

- ¿Como dijo?

- Lo siento, al bebé le dio un paro respiratorio.- sin más

Darién agarrando al doctor del cuello

- Eso es mentira, mi hijo nació sano

- Suélteme, yo no tengo la culpa que su esposa no se halla cuidado.- Taiki molesto

Darién no aguanto le metió un golpe en la cara como se atrevía a decir semejante estupidez

- Hijo tranquilízate.- su padre

Darién con lágrimas en sus ojos

- Como papá, como le digo a Serena esto

- Voy a llamar a seguridad.- Taiki levantándose

- Mejor quédese quito.- amenazante Endimión

Taiki se fue

Ikuko llorando

- Como se lo decimos a mi niña lo del bebé

Misaki llorando

- No se

- Hay dios no quiero ver a Serena sufrir.- ikuko sollozando

- Esto es mi culpa, por algo Serena no lo quería tener ahora me va a echar la culpa.- Darién desesperado

- Darién no es tu culpa, que ibas a pensar que esto iba a pasar.- ikuko consolándolo

- Sí, mi lindo.- su abuela

En los cuneros

- Hola.- enfermera cargando a Zafiro - te voy a llevar con tu mami

La enfermera entro en una de las habitaciones

- Hola aquí le traje a su bebé.- enfermera sonriendo

- En serio para verlo.- mujer feliz

- Señora Esmeralda su bebé es hermoso.- sonriendo

- Sí, que extraño no se parece ni a mí ni a mi esposo.- ella

- No sé, preocupe que cuando este más grandecito vera quien se parece.- sonriéndole

- Será.- dudosa

En la habitación de Serena

Serena despertando

- Hola

Darién triste

- Hola mi amor

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás como triste? – mirándolo

Darién con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- Serena algo paso

- ¿Qué paso Darién? – asustándose

- El bebé.- con dolor

- ¿Qué le paso a Zafiro? – angustiada

- El bebé falleció

Serena con lágrimas

- ¿Cómo?

- Es la verdad, mi amor parece que le dio u paro respiratorio.- aguantándose las ganas de llorar

Serena llorando

- ¡NO NO NO NO ES MENTIRA TUYA!

Darién abrazándola

- No, mi amor es la verdad

Serena llorando

- ¿Cómo? si mi bebé nació sano yo lo vi. Darién.- abrazándolo

- Ya mi amor tranquilízate.- sin poderla mirar se sentía muy mal

Serena rempujándolo

- Esto es tu culpa, si yo hubiera abortado no estuviera sufriendo como ahora.- desesperación

Darién llorando

- Sí, es mi culpa

Serena no dijo más nada solo abrazo a Darién se quedo llorando, él también lloraba

En la sala de espera

- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? – ikuko

- No, me explico Serena se cuido demasiado.- misaki

- Sí, lo sé. Algo me dice que aquí está pasando algo muy extraño.- Endimión

- Yo también pienso lo mismo. El bebé nació, pesando casi 4 k no se pudo morir así como así.- Diana un poco más tranquila

- Sí, Ikuko y mi madre tienen mucha razón algo pasa aquí.- él

En eso sale Darién

- Ikuko, Serena se quiere ir

- No se puede ir. Hay que esperar que nos den al bebé.- ella

- Ikuko yo no quiero quedarme ni un minuto más aquí.- lleno de dolor

- Hijo, si quieres te puedes ir con Serena.- su padre

- Sí.- Darién

Darién entro de nuevo a la habitación de Serena, pero cuando entro Serena estaba vestida

- Serena ¿porque no me esperaste? – el

- Ya me quiero ir de aquí.- desesperada

- Ok vámonos

Serena salió de la habitación

- Hija.- ikuko abrazándola

- Mamá.- llorando

- Hija no sé qué decirte.- ella desesperada

- Mamá solo dime que vas a estar conmigo.- le pidió

- Claro que sí, mi linda.- abrazándola con fuerza

Serena y Darién se fueron del hospital

Serena abriendo la puerta

- Que raro no, entrar con las manos vacías

- Mi amor

Serena subió las escaleras poco a poco hasta llevar en su habitación pero cuando Serena vio la ropitas de Zafiro

Serena gritando

- ¡YO QUIERO A MI HIJO! ¿POR QUÉ? ¡A MI DIOS MIO! ¿POR QUÉ? ¡YO QUIERO A MI BEBÉ A MI LADO!

Darién escucho a Serena gritando fue corriendo para la habitación y vio a ella abrazando la ropita del bebé

- Mi amor.- llorando al verla tirada en el suelo

- ¿Porque nos tuvo que pasar esto a nosotros? – mirándolo a los ojos

- No lo sé, podemos volver a intentar.- con suavidad

Serena levantándose del suelo

- No Darién estas equivocado, yo no voy a tener más hijos Darién yo estoy sufriendo por tu culpa y de mi mamá.- con odio

Darién dolido

- ¿Qué me iba yo a imaginar que esto nos iba a suceder?

- Sí, si lo hubiera abortado no estuviera sufriendo por mi niño.- frenética

- Solo te digo una cosa Serena a mi me duele la muerte de nuestro hijo.- derrotado

- Vete, no te quiero ver.- llorando con desesperación

Darién salió de la habitación

En el hospital

- Bueno ya nos podemos ir.- Endimión

- ¿Para cuándo nos dan al bebé? – ikuko con dolor

- Para mañana.- triste

- Vámonos de aquí.- diana

- Sí.- misaki triste

Todos se fueron para la casa de Ikuko

Ikuko entrando

- Hola ya llegamos

Darién limpiándose las lagrimas

- Hola Ikuko

- ¿Y Serena? – preocupada

- En la habitación del bebé.- él triste

Ikuko fue para arriba Serena estaba dormida abrazando un conjuntico que le había comprado al bebé, Ikuko solo le dio un beso

Gracias por sus Rw espero que les guste el capitulo

naiara1254, Usako-Chiba-T, Conyta Moon, yesqui2000, princessqueen


	9. Chapter 9

En el hospital

- Bebé ¿Por qué no quieres el pecho? ¿Qué te pasa? mi amor come.- esmeralda desesperada

Zafiro solo lloraba porque sabía que esa mujer no era su mamá

- Come por favor

Zafiro no quería

En eso entra alguien

- Hola mi amor.- el hombre

- Diamante, mira aquí esta nuestro bebé esta hermoso ¿verdad? – ella sonriendo

Diamante es el doctor que le dijo a Serena le regalara al bebé pero su esposa no sabía que estaba embarazada, su embarazo ha sido complicado por eso su niño falleció

- Esta hermoso ¿pero no se parece ni a ti a mí? – él

- Lo mismo digo, la enfermera me dice que ellos cambian.- le explico

Ya había hecho de noche Serena se despertó como a las 3 de la mañana y se acostó en el mueble se quedo dormida pero Ikuko viéndola le acaricio el cabello, se acoso con ella

Ya había amanecido Serena despertó vio a su madre dormida

- Mamá.- llamándola

- ¿Qué pasa? – ikuko despertando

- Mamá ¿cómo se te ocurrió dormir aquí conmigo? – regañándola

- Es como te vi. Sola hija.- sonriéndole

- Mamá prométeme que no te vas a ir, ¿qué vas a estar conmigo? – le pidió

- Claro que sí, mi niña.- abrazándola

- Mamá me siento mal, toda la culpa se ha hecho a Darién.- triste

- Hija Darién, no tiene la culpa si paso esto por algo hija.- suavidad

Serena llorando

- ¿Por qué a nosotros mamá?

- Hija tienes que superarlo. Hija.- tranquilidad

- Yo creo que no podre mamá.- abrazándola con fuerza

En el hospital

- Buenos días.- lita entrando

- Hola ¿cómo estás? – Taiki cortes

- Bien.- ella

Lita fue para la habitación de Serena, su sorpresa no la consiguió y caminado hacia la habitación de Esmeralda

- Hola ¿cómo estás? – sonriéndole a esmeralda

- Bien

- ¿Quiero ver al bebé? –a legre

- Allí esta.- ella señalando la cunita

Lita cargándolo

- Que hermoso…. Que aquí hay un error, este bebé no es tuyo Esmeralda.- alterándose

En eso entra Diamante

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que este bebé no es tuyo es hijo de una chica, que dio a luz ayer antes que Esmeralda.- explico

- Es un error porque Diamante es mi hijo.- ella

- No, este no es Diamante es Zafiro llámame a Taiki ya.- molestándose

Diamante llamo a Taiki

Taiki entrando

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Lo que pasa que hubo un error.- lita seria

Taiki nervioso

- ¿Cómo?

- Este bebé no es de Esmeralda es de Serena.- rudeza

- Seria la enfermera que a lo mejor lo cambio y le puso mal las muñequeras a demás este no es el bebé de Esmeralda.- con rapidez

- ¿En donde esta mi bebé? – diamante desesperado

- ¿En donde esta mi bebé? – ella angustiada

- Lo siento se murió parece, que le dio un paro.- Taiki apenado

- ¡No! ¿Cómo? – esmeralda llorando

- Tranquila mi amor, este bebé va a ser nuestro hijo. Si esa familia cree que su bebé esta muerto mejor para nosotros.- él

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? tú no sabes que lo soñó Serena para esperar su bebé.- lita perpleja

- No, me importa me quedo con el niño.- diamante desafío

- Lo siento.- lita

Lita: salió de la habitación casi corriendo, Diamante se le pego atrás pero Lita se escondió y agarro un taxi y se fue para la casa de Serena

Serena entrando a la habitación

- ¡Darién!

Darién despertando

- ¿Qué pasa? mi amor

- Quiero pedirte perdón.- ella mirándolo

- No, mi amor no tengo nada que perdonarte tú me dijiste eso porque lo sentías.- él

- Sí, no es tu culpa mi amor.- serena apenada

Darién comenzó a llorar

- ¿Por qué a nosotros Serena?

- No lo sé, mi amor.- abrazándolo

En eso suena el timbre

- Horita vengo es que mi mamá salió.- ella separándose de él

- Ok, mi amor

Serena bajo las escaleras con cuidado, abriendo la puerta

- ¿Usted?

- Hola Serena, te tengo una noticia.- lita agitada

- ¿Cuál? – sorprendida

- Déjame pasar.- le pidió

- Pase.- dándole paso

Serena mirando al bebé que tenia Lita en sus brazos

- ¿Y ese bebé? – le pregunto curiosa

- Es tu hijo Serena hubo un error, tu hijo no murió esta vivo.- sonriéndole

Serena emocionada

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, toma.- dándoselo

- Sí, es mi bebé.- feliz de tenerlo en sus brazos

- Claro que es tu bebé, es igualito a su papá.- alegre y emocionada por la escena que estaba presenciando

Serena abrazándolo

- Mi Zafiro.- besándolo

- Serena lo tienes que cuidar, tenemos que presentarlo ya.- angustiada

- ¿Porque Lita? – preocupándose

- Tú conoces al doctor Diamante.- mirándola

- Me suena

- Diamante es un doctor que su esposa no podida tener bebé pero yo le hice un tratamiento, quedo embarazada su bebé nació con problemas y se murió, como se entero que hubo un error no lo pensó ni 2 veces para quedárselo yo me lo traje casi corriendo.- lita explicándole

- Sí, ya me acorde. Él me dijo que le regalara a mi hijo, yo le dije que no.- serena seria

- El quiere ser padre puede hacer cualquier costa así, que ten cuidado.- le aconsejo

Serena abrazando al bebé

- No, tranquila voy a llamar a mi suegro él es secretario.- le comunica

- Sí. Yo me voy.- ella

Lita se fue, mientras Serena subió para arriba con Zafiro en sus brazos

Serena entrando a la habitación

- ¡Darién!

Darién saliendo del baño

- Hola mi amor ¿y ese bebé? – extrañado

- Es nuestro hijo, Darién si está vivo.- con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Darién sorprendido

- ¿Como mi amor?

Serena le contó todo a Darién

- No puede ser, ese maldito se quería quedar con nuestro hijo.- furioso

- Sí, gracias a dios que Lita lo reconoció rápido.- ella agradecida

- Sí, ¿me lo empresta? – mirándola

- Toma.- entregándoselo

Darién empezó a llorar

- Mi campeón, estas aquí con papá

Zafiro comenzó a llorar

- ¿Tendrá hambre? – serena

- Sí, ¡creo que es eso! – él

Serena lo agarro le dio el pecho al bebé a ella le dolió un poco porque Zafiro succionaba con mucha fuerza

- Parece que tiene mucha hambre, porque come con unas ganas.- un poco adolorida

- Sí, voy a llamar a mi papá.- él

- Ok.- mientras miraba a su pequeño

Darién llamo para darle las buenas noticias, cuando se enteraron fueron casi corriendo para la casa. Endimión no fue, fue a buscar los papeles de nacimiento del pequeño zafiro, luego llevarlo al registro civil, para que el bebé aparezca con un Chiba que es

En la sala

- Está hermoso.- ikuko encantada

- Sí, se parece a Darién cuando nació.- diana feliz

- Sí, es verdad.- misaki

- Hola la puerta estaba abierta.- mina sonriendo

Mina vio al bebé

- ¿¡No puede ser el mi sobrino!?

- Sip.- serena feliz

- Está hermoso.- enamorada del pequeño

- Sip.- su amiga

- ¿Me lo pueden emprestar? – pidió mina

- Solo por 5 minutos.- misaki sonriendo

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto ella

- Se están turnando para el que no tenga sea justo.- serena divertida

- Está bien.- mina encantada

Mina lo cargo, Diana puso el tiempo rápido en menos de 2 minutos sonó

- Ya se acabo el tiempo dámelo.- diana alegre

- Como si, Mina solo lo tuvo como 2 minutos algo tiene ese reloj.- serena extrañada

- Serena el reloj está en buenas condiciones.- mintió diana

Serena mirando el reloj

- Sí, como no. Le pusieron 2 minutos abuela.- seria

- Hay Serena no me lo quites.- le rego diana

- Me parece, que esto de tener al bebé cada 5 minutos no me gusta mejor. Que una me ayude como cuidarlo por 1 día que les parece abuelas.- propuso ella

- Está bien, yo me voy de viaje.- comenta ikuko

- Entonces me quedo yo.- misaki

- Está bien, Misaki que se quede hoy.- su yerna

- Yo vengo mañana.- diana

- Ok ¿y tu Mina? – mirándola

- Sí, quieres vengo todos los días ayudarte a limpiar la casa.- se ofreció ella

- Sí, me gusta la idea.- sonriendo

- Bueno, yo me voy primero me llevo a mi nieto.- ikuko sonriendo

Ikuko se lo quito a Diana subió las escaleras con el

Afuera de la ciudad

- Como que ya nació el bebé, pero todavía le faltaba como 1 mes para que naciera ese maldito bebé.- exaltado

- Sí, me contaron que hubo un error, se aclaro todo.- desanimad

- Que mal, vamos a planear bien cómo deshacernos de ese bebé.- él

- Ok, mientras yo. Voy a ver cómo me meto en casa de Darién.- desesperación

- Hazlo muñeca.- sonriendo

- Claro bombón.- ella

- Adiós

En casa Tsukino

Mina terminado de pasar coleto

- Ya termine

- Gracias Mina.- ella agradecida su amiga

- De nada, ¿en préstame a Zafiro?

- Si, toma.- serena

En eso venia Diana

- ¿Serena que vas hacer? – seria

- ¿De qué abuela? – con extrañeza

- Serena, no le puedes emprestar al bebé a Mina no vez como esta de cochina.- rudeza

Mina molesta

- ¡Como se atreve!

- Es la verdad, para cargar al bebé tienen que esta limpios y no se pueden aplicar ningún tipo de perfume.- diana seria

- Abuela ¿no exageres? – serena

- Es la verdad, así que dame al niño.- molesta

Diana le quito el bebé a Serena y se fue con el

- Serena me voy de aquí, vengo cuando esta señora no esté aquí.- mina furiosa

- Mina, no te vayas por favor.- avergonzada

- Lo siento

Mina se fue de la casa de Serena muy molesta, Serena fue para la habitación y vio al bebé que lo tenía Diana todavía

- Hola mi bebé.- acercándose

- Serena báñate, para dártelo así no lo puedes cargar.- diana

Serena respirando

- Abuela dame a Zafiro. Ya le toca el pecho.- suspirando

- No te preocupes, yo le di un tetero.- sonriéndole

Serena controlándose la rabia

- Está bien

Serena se metió al baño, ella se dio un baño rápido

En la cocina

- Darién, ya les hice la cena.- misaki sonriéndole a su hijo

- Gracias mamá ¿y mi abuela? – Darién

- Con el bebé

- Que mi abuela, no esté de necia porque Serena si le dice sus cosas en su cara.- él

- Sí, eso es verdad

En eso venia Diana con Zafiro

- Mi bebé.- Darién encantado

- Lejos Darién, estas sucio.- su abuela protegiendo al bebé

- Dámelo abuela.- serio

- No

Darién le quito el bebé de los brazos de su abuela

- Grosero.- asombrada

- No voy a permitir, que te apoderes de mi hijo abuela.- molesto

- Darién ¿qué te pasa? agradece que lo estoy cuidando.- ella cruzando los brazos

- Abuela entre Serena y yo lo vamos a cuidar.- le comunico

- Pero ustedes son unos inexpertos.- diana seria

- Como sea abuela.- él

- Ya no discutan por dios.- pidió misaki

En eso venia Serena

- Hola ¿qué pasa? – pregunto

- Nada, toma al bebé que me voy a dar un baño.- él

- Ok, dámelo.- ella

- Toma mi amor.- entregándoselo

- Hola mi lindo ¿como estas? tienes hambre mi bebé.- sonriéndole a su hijo

- Serena dámelo para dormirlo.- diana

- Lo siento abuela, él se va con mamá.- feliz

Serena se fue con el bebé arriba

- Dios mío, que niños.- diana molesta

- Suegra ellos quieren criar a bebé a su manera.- su yerna

- No, Misaki ellos tienen que hacer como yo les digo. No como ellos piensan.- ella

- No, estoy de acuerdo con su opinión suegra.- suavidad

Diana se fue para la sala

En la habitación de Serena

Serena acostada en la cama

- Bebé ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te de mami en navidad? dime

Darién saliendo del baño

- ¿Cómo está la mujer de mi vida y mi hijo? – sonriendo

- Bien aquí preguntándole a este bombón, que quiere de navidad.- sonriéndole

- Serena mejor le regalamos unas hermosas revistas para caballero.- bromeándole

Serena matándolo con la mirada

- ¿QUE TE PASA ESTÚPIDO? – alterada

Darién nervioso

- Mi amor, es una broma perdona.- apenado

- Mira, Darién para la próxima piénsala si.- celosa

Darién abrazándola

- Mi amor perdóname.

- Solo esta vez.- sonriéndole

- Ok, mi amor

- Darién mira como duerme mi bebé.- enamorada

- Sí, se parece un poco a ti.- alegre

- Claro es mi hijo, mira

Serena le mostró la pierna a Darién

- No. Saco mi lunar en el mismo lado que yo.- asombrado

- Sí, parece que ese día tenías muchas ganas.- riéndose

- Serena.- apenado

- Darién no me acuerdo que día concebimos al bebé.- dudosa

- Yo tampoco, porque nosotros nos cuidamos siempre.- él extrañado

- Mmmm ya me acorde seria aquel día que llegamos un poco tomaditos.- ella mirándolo

- No, mi amor ese día yo me protegí muy bien.- el con seguridad

Serena mirándolo mal

- Entonces ¿te aprovechaste de mi verdad?

- No, te voy a contar.- sonriéndole

Meses atrás

Serena borracha

- Mmm Darién quiero hacer el amor

- Jajajajaja, mi amor si estas tomada. Mejor vamos a llevarte para tu casa.- él

Serena besándolo

- No Darién quiero hacer el amor ¡ya!

- Mi amor, estás tomada mejor vamos para mi departamento y te bañas.- agarrándola de la cintura

- Llévame para donde tú quieras.- coqueta

Darién se llevo a Serena para su departamento pero cuando Serena vio la cama se prendió más

Serena besándole el cuello a Darién

- Vamos Darién hagámoslos ya

- Serena por favor si sigues así, no voy a responder.- voz ronca

- Eso es lo que quiero.- voz profunda

Serena empezó a besar a Darién muy apasionadamente Darién nos aguanto más y hizo el amor con Serena

Actualidad

- Así fue como paso esa noche.- él

- Sip ese día concebimos a Zafiro porque tú, no te cuidaste en ningún momento mentaste que te pusiste un condón.- ella seria

- Ahhh….pero no fue mi culpa tu me provocaste mi amor.- coqueto

Hola gracias por sus Rw A

naiara1254, Usako-Chiba-T, Conyta Moon, yesqui2000, Princessqueen, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba


	10. Chapter 10

- Sí, te tenias que cuidar mi amor, yo estaba borracha.- ella seria

- Sí, mi amor tienes toda la razón.- apenado

- Mira como bosteza, estoy segura que va hacer un dormilón.- ella enamorada de su hijo

- Ojala porque, me dijeron que cuando son pequeños lloran demasiado.- mirándolo

- Mmm si, no me importa verdad Zafiro.- feliz

- Serena creo que mi papá, se ha tardado demasiado.- preocupándose

- Sip me extraña, será que hay mucho tráfico.- mirándolo

En la sala

- Suegra Endimión se está tardando.- misaki preocupada

- Sí, hora me preocupa el bebé.- diana

- Suegra ¿qué le pasa? – misaki molesta

En eso se escucho el timbre Misaki fue abrir era Endimión

- ¿Qué paso? – mirándolo

- Para mañana vienen para acá, hay un problema Darién y Serena se tienen que casar ya.- serio

- Pero como si ellos todavía no se han decidido a casarse.- su mujer

- Misaki no hay otra opción, si no se casan el bebé solo tendrá el apellido de Serena.- explica

- Bueno hay que hablar con ellos.- ella

- Vamos

Todos fueron para la habitación hablar, se consiguieron a Serena durmiendo al bebé y Darién acomodando la cuna

- Hola vengo a conocer a mi nieto.- Endimión emocionado

- Hola pase aquí esta Zafiro.- serena enseñándoselo

Endimión se lo quito a Serena

- Hola campeón ¿cómo estás? – emocionado

- Endimión no le hables están cerca.- su madre

- Mamá ya deja la cosa.- sin parar de sonreír

Diana no dijo más nada

- Endimión hoy me quedo para ayudar a Serena y a Darién.- informa su mujer

- Que bien, chicos mañana se tienen que casar también se va a registrar al bebé.- soltó

Darién y Serena

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Casarnos!

- Sí.- mirándolos

- ¿Porque de esta manera? – serena molesta

- Lo siento hija

- Están bien, voy a llamar a Mina y a Yaten para que sean los testigos de nuestra boda.- ella

- Me parece buena idea, mi amor.- Darién feliz

- Ok, primero se casan y luego presentan al bebé como su hijo.- explico

- Está bien.- serena

- Toma Serena.- su suegro entregándole al niño

- Ven con mami.- sonriéndole

- Voy a llamar para la floristería para que adornen aunque sea la casa.- misaki emocionada

- Sí, está bien, mi mamá no está. Se fue hoy de viaje.- triste

- Serena no estés triste.- misaki animándola

- Pero mi mamá no va a estar en el día más importante de mi vida.- con los ojos llorosos

- Tranquila.- Darién abrazándola con amor

- Serena tú tienes un vestido algo para la ocasión.- le pregunto misaki

- Sip creo

- Yo voy a llamar a una agencia de comida para que no la pasemos bien.- diana sonriendo

- Oigan acuérdense que Serena esta apenas está dada a luz para que estén inventando, además Darién ayer estuvo de cumpleaños.- serio

- Sip bebé.- serena sonriendo

- Sí, con el nacimiento de Zafiro se olvidaron.- Darién mirándolos

- Claro que no, bebé nosotros te íbamos hacer una fiesta para ti pero él nació el mismo día que su papi no pudimos hacer nada.- sonriendo serena

- Sí.- misaki alegre

- Lo bueno que tienes el mayor regalo que es tu hijo.- su padre

Darién conmovido

- Sí, gracias

- Bueno es hora de dormir que mañana es un día agitado para todos.- Endimión

- Sí.- serena

Todos salieron de la habitación, Serena durmió al bebé

- ¿Ya está dormido? – le pregunto él

- Sí, habla bajito mi amor no vez que está dormido.- le pidió ella

- Ok, vamos a dormir

- Sí.- ella

Darién y Serena se durmieron, como a las 3 de la mañana Zafiro comenzó a llorar

Serena levantándose de la cama

- Hola mi amor ¿tienes hambre?

Serena lo agarro con cuidado, le dio el pecho lo arrullo hasta dejarlo dormido se volvió a costar eran como las 5 de la mañana cuando Zafiro volvió a llorar, ella le dio el pecho y se volvió a dormir pero eran como las 5:30 a.m. y el bebé volvió a llorar Serena lo agarro pero Zafiro no quería el pecho

- ¿Qué te pasa bebé come?

Zafiro lloraba

- Ya sé lo que tienes

Serena lo puso en la camita para cambiar pañales y vio que tenia full el pañal lo cambio y lo volvió a poner en su cuna pero el bebé volvió a llorar

- ¿Qué te pasa mi amor duérmete? – desesperada

Zafiro volvió a llorar

Darién levantándose

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No se Zafiro no para de llorar, Darién algo le pasa.- asustada

- Dámelo

Darién lo cargo le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda el bebé comenzó a eructar

- Serena cada vez que le des el pecho le tienes que sacar los gases.- regañándola

Serena apenada

- Hay mi amor, no sabia

Darién lo camino y lo durmió, lo acostó en la cuna eran como las 7 y Zafiro volvió a llorar

Serena con sueño

- Ya voy mi bebé

Serena lo agarro y le dio el pecho, pero como el bebé tenia los ojitos abiertos a Serena le dio cosita dejarlo solo en su cuna y lo acostó alado de ella y Darién en cuestión de segundos el bebé se quedo dormido no lloro mas hasta que Darién se despertó a las 11 de la mañana

Darién mirando a Serena que abrazaba al bebé

- Mi amor despierta

Serena despertando

- ¿Qué pasa? déjame dormir no vez que el bebé no me dejo dormir casi.- queja

- Pero, mi amor hoy es la boda.- sonriendo

- Sí, lo se

- Vamos a bañarnos.- moviéndola

- No quiero Darién, déjame dormir porque no nos casamos otro día si.- mirándolo

Darién triste

- Dime Serena ya no me amas

- Claro que te amo

- Sí, cada vez que nos vamos a casar, pasa algo entonces. Serena si no es hoy no será nunca

Serena en su mente

- Darién yo te amo, no me quiero casar todavía no quiero porque tiene que ser las cosas así no entiendo.

- Serena estas allí.- notando su ausencia

- Darién, si hoy nos casamos.- dudosa

Darién dándole un beso

- Te amo mi amor

Serena abrazándolo pero desanimada

- Yo también, te amo

- Mi amor cuando nos casemos nos vamos para el departamento.- anuncia él

- No y no, yo quiero vivir aquí.- molesta

- Serena entiende, si nos casamos no tenemos que ir de aquí.- serio

- Mira Darién, si casarnos es irme de mi casa olvídate de la boda así de fácil yo quiero que Zafiro se crié con mi mamá.- alterada

- Pero mi amor nosotros, tenemos que tener privacidad.- suavidad

- Darién piénsalo, ya sabes tú decides aquí o cero boda.- amenazándolo

Serena se fue al baño

Serena cerrando la puerta del baño

- Porque tiene que ser así, yo no me quiero ir de aquí, porque mi vida cambio tanto.- comenzando a llorar - yo lo amo a él y al bebé pero si es de cambiar mi vida así. Prefiero que se vaya de mi vida no quiero que me este atando porque solo voy a tener su apellido – dolida

Serena estaba muy confundía, ella no se percato que Darién la estaba escuchando

Darién agarrando la ropa de él

- Mejor me voy Serena me ama, así no podemos vivir yo quiero tener una esposa una casa no quiero vivir toda mi vida arrimado en esta casa.- dolido

En eso Serena sale del baño

Serena mirando la maleta de Darién

- ¿Darién para dónde vas?

- Me voy de tu casa.- molesto

- ¿Porque dices eso? – asustada

- Porque te escuche Serena.- dolido

- Darién.- murmuro asustada

- Es mejor dejarnos, fue un error todo esto.- mirándola

- Ok, tú me quieres decir que después que me enamore de ti me vas a dejar. Para que me enamoraste entonces para déjame votada como hizo mi papá con mi mamá eso es lo que querías, sabes algo vete de mi vida al único que vas a ver es a Zafiro porque ni a mi sí que haces aquí. Lárgate todos los hombres son iguales Darién y tu no fuiste la exención así que vete dejos de mi vida.- furiosa

- Serena mi amor yo te amo, entiéndeme yo quiero tener mi propia casa.- pidió

- Darién ¡lárgate de mi casa ya! – alterada

- Serena

- ¡LARGATE YA!

El bebé se asusto por el grito que dio Serena comenzó a llorar

Serena cargándolo

- Ya mi amor no llores

- Serena dame al bebé.- le ordeno

- ¿Para qué? ¿Qué piensas quitármelo o qué? – mirada asesina

- Claro que no, Serena yo nunca haré eso solo quiero despedirme de él aunque sea.- triste

- Toma.- dándoselo

- Hola mi campeón, papá se va. Te prometo venirte a ver todos los días.- leve sonrisa

- Darién el bebé tendrá mi apellido, así que tu solo vas a ser su papá por engéndralo.- rudeza

- ¿Qué estás loca? Serena el va a tener mi apellido.- molesto

- Pero como la única manera es que estemos casados.- ella mirándolo

- Bueno nos casamos y ya.- él

- Está bien, me das el divorcio.- le ordeno

- Está bien

Darién y Serena se fueron para la cocina

- Abuela cuida al bebé Serena y yo vamos a salir.- él

- ¿Para donde? – ella mirándolo

- Es una sorpresa, mi amor.- mirándola

Serena seria

- Déjame bañarme

- Sí, mi amor

Serena se baño mientras Darién hacia unas llamadas

- Ok nos vemos allá.- sonriendo

Serena bajando las escaleras, tenía puesto una ropa muy linda

- Ya estoy lista

Darién con la boca abierta

- Te vez hermosa

- Gracias

- Vámonos

Darién llevo a Serena para un lugar hermoso en eso venia Mina y Yaten con unos señores

Serena mirando el paisaje

- Está hermoso

- Te gusta míralo muy bien, este va ser tu mayor recuerdo.- sonriéndole

Serena extrañada

- ¿Cómo?

En eso llegaron mina y yaten con los señores

- Hola.- mina

- Mina ¿qué hacen aquí? – serena extrañada

- Darién nos invito para su boda.- yaten sonriendo

- ¿Boda? – ella incrédula

- Sí, hoy nos casamos mi amor.- él sonriéndole

- ¿Pero cómo? – perpleja

- Pues llame a Yaten y te dije mentiras para que creyeras que me iba a ir de la casa.- burlón

- Mm Darién te amo ¿porque eres así? – radiante

- No lo sé, mi amor. Vamos a casarnos antes que se nos haga tarde.- el feliz

- Vamos a empezar usted Darién Chiba Black acepta por esposa a Serena Serenity Tsukino.- juez mirándolos

- Sí, acepto

- Usted Serena Serenity acepta por esposo a Darién Chiba Black

- Sí, acepto

- Con lo que me confiere la ley los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia.- sonriendo

Darién le dio un beso tierno a Serena

- Por favor los testigos pueden firmar aquí.- pidió

Mina y Yaten firmaron el documento

- Muchas felicidades les deseo lo mejor.- el juez

Serena y Darién

- Gracias

El juez se fue dejando a los chicos solos

- Por fin ya se casaron.- mina sonriendo

- Sí, bebé te quedo hermoso.- serena emocionada

- Me alegra que te allá gustado.- dándole un piquito

- ¿Pero porque me dijiste eso en la casa? – ella mirándolo mal

- Serena en verdad yo me quiero mudar pero nos vamos cuando tú quieras, aun que creo que eso va a ser nunca.- sonriendo

En casa Tsukino

Diana caminando con el bebé como una loca

- Ya mi amor no llores

- ¿En donde se metió la madre de mi nieto? – misaki seria

- No sé, el bebé no para de llorar.- diana preocupada

- Ya está listo el alimento.- anuncia Endimión

- Para ver...Si, está listo toma Diana.- misaki comprobando la temperatura del alimento

Diana le dio el tetero al bebé, él no lo quería

- Dios mío agarrarlo.- su bisabuela

- No quiere, dámelo para caminarlo.- su yerna

- Toma.- diana entregándoselo

Misaki camino a Zafiro más o menos se calmo

En el auto de Darién

- ¡Hay! – serena quejándose

- ¿Qué pasa? – Darién preocupándose

- Me está saliendo leche, el bebé tiene hambre.- ella

Darién asombrado

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Mi mamá me explico, que cuando el bebé tiene hambre siempre nos sale leche.- ella suspirando

- Vamos para la casa.- él

Serena y Darién llegaron a la casa

Serena entrando

- Ya llegamos

Cuando el bebé escucho la voz de Serena comenzó a llorar de nuevo

- Serena toma.- diana entregándoselo

Serena cargándolo

- ¿Qué pasa? mi amor ya extrañabas a mami

Serena se fue para la habitación le dio el pecho después de darle el pecho Zafiro se quedo dormidito, Serena aprovecho se cambio de ropa y se quedo dormida

En la cocina

- ¿Cómo que me estás diciendo? – misaki molesta

- Eso mamá Serena y yo nos casamos.- Darién mirándola

- ¿Por qué lo hicieron de esa manera? – lo regaño su padre

- Papá entiéndeme es injusto que ustedes estén mi boda y la madre de Serena no, así que planee todo después que Serena se durmiera hable con un amigo me hizo el favor.- explicándole

- Te voy a perdonar esta Darién…cuando sea la boda religiosa todos estaremos allí.- Endimión molesto

- Si, papá.

- Hijo muchas felicidades.- suspiro su madre

- Gracias mamá.- sonriéndole

- Acabo de venir de la habitación de Serena y los 2 están dormidos.- diana llegando

- Yo voy a salir.- anuncio el joven

- ¿Para dónde vas? – le pregunto su madre

- Es una sorpresa mamá.- sonriendo

- Ok, vienes como en 1 hora para que presenten al bebé como su hijo.- ella

- Sí, mamá tranquila

Darién salió en el auto… fue para un sitio a comprar una sorpresa para Serena

En casa Tsukino

Serena despertando

- Mmm rico dormí me hacía falta

Serena se levanto con cuidado fue hacia la cuna de Zafiro lo vio dormidito...Camino hacia el baño se dio una ducha...Después de darse una ducha se vistió salió para la sala allí estaban Misaki y Diana

- Hola buenas tardes

- Hola ¿Serena cómo estás? – le pregunto su suegra

- Bien ¿y Darién? – pregunto curiosa

- Salió.- misaki

- Ah…ok

- ¿Serena te pasa algo? – mirándola

- No ¿porque?

- Te veo rara

- No, es que estoy pensando en algo.- ella sonriéndole

- Ok

En eso llega Darién

Darién entrando

- Hola mi amor

- Hola.- ella sonriéndole

- Mira lo que te traje.- entregándole a su esposa un ramo de flores

Serena emocionada

- Gracias, mi amor están hermosas las flores

- Sabia que te iban a gustar ¿y el campeón? – le pregunto

- Duerme como un angelito.- suspirando de amor

- Que bueno

En eso llega Endimión

- Hola.

- Hola papá

- Dentro de unos minutos viene el juez.- anuncio

- Que bien

En eso Serena escucho al bebé llorando

Serena fue hacia arriba a buscarlo... Serena lo saco de su cuna pero cuando sintió los brazos de su mami se quedo muy tranquilo

Serena bajando las escaleras con él

- Ya se tranquilizo

- En préstamelo.- se lo pidió misaki

Cuando Serena se lo dio empezó a llorar

Misaki dándoselo a Serena

- Parece que tiene mamitis

- Creo que si.- ella sonriendo

- Pero como solo, tiene 2 días y ya se pego con su madre.- Darién asombrado

- Aunque parezca extraño, así es el bebé se pego mucho con Serena depende que le diría ella en la barriga o cuando nació.- explica misaki

- ¿Desde cuándo estudiaste psicología? – su esposo

- Endimión eso me lo explicaron cuando, nació Darién.- ella molestándose

- Ah….ok

- ¿Serena ya le limpiaste el ombligo? – le pregunto abuela diana

- No.- ella

Hola gracias por sus Rw, espero que les guste el capitulo, no respondo sus comentarios. Estoy contra reloj. Besitos y cuidense mucho. Bye


	11. Chapter 11

- Ven vamos para la habitación para explicarles a los 2.- diana

Darién y Serena

- Ok vamos

Darién, Serena y Diana fueron para la habitación

Diana colocando al bebé en la cama

- Miren bien chicos cuando un bebé esta recién nacido hay que limpiar su ombligo todos los días, hasta que se le caiga...Le aplican con un algodón limpio y le echan un poco de alcohol le pasan con cuidado.- ella

Zafiro empezó a llorar

- Ya mi amor.- serena

- Tranquila, es normal que llore.- abuela

- Abuela creo que le estas dando muy duro.- su nieto

- Claro que no Darién, solo le tienes que dar en la zona que pueda agarrar una infección, mientras que el bebé tenga su ombligo está en peligro de agarrar una fuerte infección a demás no puede votar sangre porque es malo para el.- explicándole

- Abuela, me estas asustando.- él preocupado

- Tranquilo.- diana sonriendo

Diana termino de desinfectar el ombligo hasta dejárselo limpio

- Ya está listo.- anuncio la abuela

- Mi bebé.- serena cargándolo

En la sala

- Creo que se está tardando el juez.- Endimión impaciente

- Sí, verdad.- su esposa

En eso suena el timbre

- Yo abro.- ofreció misaki

Misaki abrió era el secretario con 2 testigos para que sea todo legal

- Por fin.- exclamo Endimión

- Hola perdón Endimión, tenía que investigar, muchas cosas sobre el nacimiento de tu bebé.- explica su amigo

- ¿Cómo? – el mirándolo

- Averigüe que el niño fue cambiado en el hospital por un doctor no por una enfermera, como estaba hablando la doctora Lita que le había contado el doctor Rubeus

- ¿Pero como descubrieron eso? – preguntó su amigo

- ¿Por qué? como tú me contaste el caso de tu nieto, la policía me llamo para informarme que no dejara que presentara a un bebé que había nacido el 3 de agosto en la clínica San José

- ¿Quién hizo la denuncia? – furioso

- Un tal Diamante

Endimión enojadísimo

- Ese maldito se quiere quedar con mi nieto

- Tranquilo, ya ese señor le quedo claro que el bebé es de tu hijo

- ¡Que sea así! – airado

- Tranquilo, deme el nombre del bebé.- pidió

- Endimión Segundo Chiba Tsukino.- alegre

- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero el bebé no se llama Zafiro? – extrañado

- Sí, lo van a poner como su abuelo.- sonriente

En eso venia Serena

- Sí ¿cómo no? Suegro.- ella seria

- Lo sabia.- juez divertido

Endimión triste

- Por favor, Serenita chiquita mi nuera preferida pon le así - haciéndole ojitos

- Suegro, si tengo otro varón le pongo como usted pero ya Zafiro ya tiene su nombre puesto...Porque hacemos una cosa usted le puede decir endimionsito si quiere.- sonriéndole

- Ok

- Bueno ya está listo.- el juez

- ¿Cómo? – Endimión asombrado

- Endimión entiende yo soy peor que la mafia. Ya había hecho el acta de nacimiento solo necesito que firmen ustedes los padres y las 2 personas aquí.- señalándolos

- Ok.- Darién llegando

Serena un poco desconfiada

- Darién mejor léelo

- ¿Vas a desconfiar? – le pregunto el juez

Serena seria

- Mire señor en

1: yo leo todo, no firmo las cosas así como así

2 yo viví una mala experiencia con lo que me paso con mi bebé

- Está bien tienes mucha razón léelo, Endimión y también los padres del nene.- suavidad

- Ok dámelo para leerlo.- su amigo

Endimión lo leyó y todo estaba en orden también lo leyeron Serena y Darién luego de leerlo firmaron., luego de firmar los señores se fueron de la casa de Serena

- Mi amor es hora de comer.- Darién mirando a serena

- Sí, tengo un hambre horrible.- serena

- Vamos entonces.- él

- ¿Y el bebé? – pregunto diana

- Duerme abuela.- su nieto

- Quiero comer, para acostarme a dormir...Porque en la madrugada se va a poner el bebé a llorar.- serena suspirando

- Sí, es verdad.-él

- Bueno para eso estoy yo.- abuela mirándolos

- Abuela no se moleste, Darién y yo tenemos que crecer como padres si usted y Misaki no van a meter cada rato la mano Darién y yo no vamos a saber nada a la hora de la verdad, me entiende.- serena con suavidad

- Sí, lo entiendo chicos.- sonriendo

Los días pasaron rápido. Ya habían pasado en si casi 2 meses Zafiro estaba enorme comía mucho estaba demasiado pegado a Serena…Darién no se explicaba porque el caso es que el bebé solo lloraba por su mamá

- Darién voy a salir con Mina.- anuncio ella

- ¿Para donde? – pregunto serio

Serena mirándolo seria

- Darién ¿qué te pasa? no me gusta que me estés preguntando qué cosas hago

- No lo hago por ti, si no por el bebé.- rudeza

- Sí, tanto te preocupa el gordo quédate tú con el.- ella mirándolo

- Qué más quisiera, él llora solo por ti.- celoso

- Sí, solo voy a ir con Mina para la agencia de su mamá contento.- suspirando

- Sí

Darién le iba a dar un beso pero Serena lo esquivo, ella salió de la casa furiosa metió al bebé en el porta bebé

Serena manejando

- No lo puedo creer gordo, como esta su padre de celoso lo único que falta que no me deje salir de la casa.- empezó a llorar - porque tengo que sufrir si los 2 nos amamos

Serena llego a la agencia de la madre de Mina

Serena con el bebé en sus brazos

- Hola Mina

- Hola.- mina quitándole a Zafiro - dios mío si esta hermoso mi bebé

- Sí, pura copia del padre.- ella sonriéndole

- Sí, está más hermoso que el

- Sí.- triste

Mina preocupada

- ¿Qué te pasa Serena?

- Nada.- afligida

- ¿Cómo que nada? estas triste no me digas que otra vez Darién.- molesta

- Sí, Mina no se qué hacer con el.- suspirando

- ¿Qué te hizo?

- Lo mismo de siempre Mina, esta celoso cada rato me está diciendo para donde voy. Que voy hacer y no le gusta que Zafiro este mucho tiempo a fuera de la casa me está cansando Mina.- estallando en llanto

Mina abrazándola

- Serena tranquila, no sé qué le pasa a Dariensito

- Yo tampoco Mina está muy cambiado

- Serena tranquila a lo mejor, es como está un poco paranoico por lo que paso con el bebé.- sonriéndole

- Puede ser Mina

- Mina.- llamándola una mujer

- Mamá, mira te presento a mi mejor amiga Serena.- sonriendo

- Hola Serena.- alegre

- Que hermosa eres ¿te gustaría ser modelo es que necesito una chica para una publicidad de zapatos? – mirándola

- Este….- sin saber que decirle

- Acepta mamá.- mina

- Que bien, pasa por vestuarios.- ella alejándose

- Mina ¿estás loca? – serena perpleja

- Tranquila, te vas a ver divina además tu quedaste hermosa después de darte a luz.- sonriéndole

- Sí

- Vamos.- su amiga jalándola

Serena fue con Mina, a Serena la maquillaron le hicieron peinados para cada uno de las fotos…Serena estaba muy nerviosa pero lo hacía muy bien Miyuki estaba muy feliz porque había descubierto a una excelente modelo

- Que bien quedaron las fotos.- miyuki feliz

- Sí, ni parezco yo.- serena asombrada

- Sí.- mina

- Dios mío qué hora es.- serena alarmada

- Las 5.- comunico su amiga

- Qué y tengo casi 6 horas afuera de mi casa.- ella

- Sí

Serena casi corriendo

- Me tengo que ir.- agarrando al bebé

Serena se subió en el auto y se fue lo más rápido posible para su casa

Serena entrando

- Ya llegue

- Bonita hora Serena Serenity.- Darién serio

- Hola Darién estoy bien gracias.- irónica

- Serena te he dicho mil veces que Zafiro no puede estar mucho tiempo afuera.- alterado

Serena obstinada

- Mira Darién Chiba, yo soy tu esposa no tu esclava la esclavitud ya paso mi rey, además para recordarte Zafiro es mi hijo también yo lo parí yo lo estoy dando el pecho yo fui quien lo tuve casi 9 meses en mi vientre.- furiosa

Darién molesto

- Ya basta Serena yo también tengo derechos es mi hijo

- Sabes que no quiero hablar contigo.- seria

Serena subió las escaleras con Zafiro en sus brazos que ya esta dormidito

Darién siguió a Serena, a costo al bebé en su cunita

Darién entrando

- Serena vamos a hablar

- No

Darién agarrándola del brazo

- Te estoy diciendo que es ahora de hablar

Serena asustada

- Suéltame me estas lastimando

Darién agarrándola con fuerza

- No vamos

Darién, la cargo y la llevo para su habitación..., la acostó en la cama

- Te odio, suéltame imbécil ¿qué te pasa? – forcejeando con el

- Mira Serena ya estoy arto.- él

- Arto ¿de qué? eso lo puedo decir yo. Casarme contigo ha sido un infierno la verdad.- alterada

Darién con ganas de llorar

- Serena perdóname si, es que me preocupo por mí y por el bebé

Serena abrazándolo

- Ya Darién, deja me pensar así por favor. Quiero llevar mi vida tranquila y feliz contigo

- Perdóname mi amor.- arrepentido, estaba demasiado inseguro

- Te perdono, mi amor

Darién abrazándola

- Te amo

- Yo también, te amo mi amor

Darién empezó a besar a Serena con mucha ternura., Serena se dejo llevar por los besos de Darién hicieron el amor las semanas fueron pasando hasta llegar el 24 de diciembre

- Darién pásame la estrella.- serena acomodando el árbol de navidad

- Toma mi amor.- pasándose

Ikuko con Zafiro en sus brazos

- Hija el gordo está muy inquieto

- Mamá a lo mejor tiene cólicos, dale suaves golpecitos en el lado del riñón.- le recomendó

- Tú crees hija

- Sí, Ikuko o si no le pasa suave para que vea que vote lo gases.- él

- Está bien

Ikuko hizo lo que Darién y Serena le habían dicho y funciono el bebé dejo de quejarse y se quedo dormido

- Bueno el gordo se durmió así que me voy a ver tele.- ella alejándose

- Ok mamá

Serena termino de adornar el árbol

- Darién pásame la silla para bajarme

- Ya va espera, no vez que estoy enredado con el cable este.- sin poder soltarse

- Darién me voy a caer.- nerviosa

- Espera un momento

Serena estaba sentada en un burro pero cuando se quería bajar se asusto., haciendo que se cayera

Darién asustado

- ¡Serena!

Serena se había caído al suelo pero

- Serena reacciona.- encima de ella

Serena abriendo los ojos

- Te asustaste verdad

- ¿Estás loca? – furioso

Serena: levantándose

- ¡Hay! Me duele.- llorando

- No te creo nada.- indiferente

Serena llorando

- Hay Darién me duele, no siento el pie derecho

- Deja tus malos juegos.- molestándose

- Darién es en serio.- con dolor

- No te creo nada.- serio

Serena mirando que Darién no le hacía caso, creyendo que era mentira llamo a alguien

- Dios que agarre

Darién se puso a terminar de acomodar las cosas

- Bueno Mina.- ella

Mina preocupada

- Serena ¿qué te pasa?

- Me acabo de caer del burro. Pero mi querido esposo no me hace caso cree que es mentira.- con dolor

- Ya voy para allá Serena.- su amiga

- Mina, me va a llevar para el hospital.- comunica ella

- Serena no te creo nada, siempre me estás haciendo malos juegos.- él

- Esto sí es verdad.- sollozando

En eso llega Mina

- Viniste Express.- él asombrado

- Cállate inhumano.- mina furiosa

- Mina ayúdame.- pidió serena

- Tranquila amiga

En eso venia Ikuko

Ikuko mirando a Serena estaba llorando

- ¿Hija que te pasa?

- Me caí mamá y no me responde el pie derecho.- ella

- Vamos para el hospital.- preocupada

- Ikuko le vas a creer.- él incrédulo

- Claro Darién, Serena tuvo un accidente desde niña y casualidad que su pierna derecha tuvo que ser operada pero eso pasó cuando tenía como 5 años.- comenta ella

Darién asustado

- Mi amor, perdóname.- arrepentido

- Mina llévame me duele.- serena quejándose del dolor

Darién, la cargo y la llevaron para el hospital entre Darién y Mina ya que Ikuko se quedo con el pequeño

En el hospital

Serena llorando

- Me duele

- Tranquila me parece que se ve un poco hinchada la pierna, es por la caiga ya tu esposo me dijo que tuviste un accidente ya te hice una placa, todo resulta que está muy bien solo me voy a poner un medicamento para el dolor.- explico el medico

- Ok, gracias

- Eres muy joven para estar casada me imagino que ¿no tienes hijos? – mirándola

Serena un poco incomoda

- Sí, tengo un bebe de 4 meses

- No parece.- sonriéndole

- Ya me puedo ir

- Sí, no te gustaría salir conmigo.- invitándola

- Estoy casada.- seria

- Y eso que yo no soy celoso.- coqueto

- Ya basta, sabe que me voy

Serena se levanto le dolía demasiado la pierna

- Tranquila te puedes lastimar.- serio

- Prefiero irme antes de escuchar, babosadas.- furiosa

Serena salió del consultorio

- Mi amor ¿estás bien? – Darién preocupado

- Darién sácame de este hospital.- pidió

- Está bien

Darién se llevo a Serena para otro hospital. En el hospital la atendieron muy bien y le pusieron algunas inyecciones

Después de ir al hospital, fue para la casa de Ikuko

- Serena, ya salió la revista.- mina contenta

- En serio.- asombrada

- Sí, mira.- enseñándosela

- Wow Salí hermosa.- encantada

- Sí

En eso venia Darién

- Serena Ikuko me llamo para decirme que tuvo que ir de emergencia para el ensayo y que se llevo al bebé.- informa

- Que bien

Darién mirando la revista

- Para ver

- Sí, mira.- orgullosa de su amiga

Darién enojado

- Serena ¿qué significa esto?

Serena asustada

- Este fue un favor que le hice a la mamá de Mina

- Serena ¿qué te pasa? esto no te lo voy a permitir que estés de exhibicionista.- alterado

- ¿Qué te pasa estúpido? – enojada

- Ya va Darién ¿qué te pasa? Serena me hizo el favor.- mina enojada

- Mina vete que este y yo nos vamos a matar hoy.- serena ojos asesinos

- Serena no me asustes.- ella con miedo

- Vete Mina.- pidió el

Mina no se quería ir pero las miradas de Darién y Serena eran muy penetrantes

- Mira tú deja de ponerte como un macho japonés que yo solo soy tu esposa.- alterada

- Mira tú eres esposa de un Chiba y no puedes estar de exhibicionista por la calle.- grito

- Sabes que mi rey, si así va hacer la cosa mejor me das el divorcio así se acaba la estupidez.- rudeza

- Ok, mejor así, yo vengo a visitar a mi hijo cuando quiera

- Ok

Darién fue para la habitación de Serena y saco sus cosas ya que ella camino hacia arriba con mucho dolor a pesar que el médico me dijo que no caminara mínimo por 5 horas

Serena entrando a la habitación

- Ya te vas

- Sí

- Bueno vete

Pero cuando Darién volvió Serena estaba arrodillada y llorando del dolor, él se había olvidado que ella estaba mal

Darién cargándola

- Mi amor ¿qué te pasa?

Serena llorando

- Déjame lárgate, no te quiero ver más

- Serena estás mal.- mirándola

- No me importa lárgate, no quiero verte más tu cara en mi vida.- dolida

- Serena déjame llamar a Ikuko al menos.- pidió

- Lárgate, déjame tranquila.- gritándole

Darién no quería dejar a Serena sola pero como ella, estaba así por culpa de él, prefirió irse para su departamento

Serena llorando

- Lo odio lo único bueno es mi bebé

Serena se quedo dormida, Ikuko llego y vio a esta dormida aprovecho y acostó al bebé en su cunita y se fue para la sala

En eso suena el teléfono

- Bueno.- ikuko

- Hola Ikuko quería llamarte para decirte que Serena y yo nos dejamos y es definitivo.- anuncio él

Ikuko sorprendida

- ¿Pero cómo?

Darién le contó todo a Ikuko, pero a ella se molesto con él, a las vez no se quiso meter entre ellos 2 ya que ellos tenían que resolver sus problemas.

Los días pasaron la navidad ya se había terminado, Darién solo iba a ver a gordo todos los días mientras, Serena seguía trabajando con Miyuki. Serena es la mejor modelo en menos de 3 meses ya era la top models de Japón., el pequeño Zafiro ya tenía 7 meses era un bebé muy alegre aunque siempre se la pasa llorando cuando no venía a mamá

Hola, gracias por sus rw, les informo si hay muchos comentarios coloco capítulo más seguido, bueno hasta podría ser diario

yesqui2000, marsromina, princessqueen, Conyta Moonlight, STARVENUS, naiara1254


	12. Chapter 12

Serena con el bebé en sus brazos

- ¿Cómo está el gordo más bello del mundo?

Darién entrando

- Hola

Serena volteándose

- Hola

- Vine a buscarlo.- acercándose a ellos

- Lo siento, el bebé no va contigo, para ningún lado.- seria

- ¿Cómo, si hoy me toca? – molestándose

- Darién ayer te lo llevaste, además el no me ha visto en todo el día de ayer.- ella

- Está bien

- Mi reina hermosa, hoy estas de cumple.- ikuko feliz

Serena sonriendo

- Sí, mamá

- Darién ¿cómo estás? – ella sonriéndole

- Muy bien, me voy.- él

- ¿Pero porque? – extrañada

- Me imagino que Serena, no me quiere ver más.- él

- No digas boberías, eres el padre de mi bebé.- ella seria

- Me lo emprestas.- pidió

- Sí, toma.- entregándoselo

Darién cargándolo

- Mi campeón mira ¿cómo estás de gordo? – emocionado

- Sí.- ella sonriendo

Ikuko solo miraba como Darién y Serena sonreían con las cosas que hacia el pequeño

- Me voy.- ikuko

- Ok ma, yo voy a buscar algunas cosas para llevarme a Zafiro al parque.- ella alejándose

- Me puedes llevar.- pregunto él

Serena nerviosa

- Esteee bueno si

- Gracias

Serena fue para su habitación y busco ropa para el bebé y fue hacia la sala

- Ya estoy lista.- informo ella

- Vamos.- él

Serena le quito al bebé a Darién y se fueron en el auto de el

En el auto

- ¿Cómo se porta el bebé de mami? – serena

- Mira Serena, necesito hablar seriamente contigo del divorcio.- seriedad

- Ok, dime.- alzando al niño y escuchándolo

- Pues el proceso es lento, si vamos hablar sobre la custodia del niño prefiero que se quede contigo.- él

- Obvio mi rey, Zafiro se va a quedar con su madre.- autoridad

- Sí, la ley puede pedir que le quede a uno de los 2.-darien mirándola por un instante

- Sí, tú y yo llegamos a un acuerdo no va a pasar eso.- ella

- Sí, tienes mucha razón

Darién y Serena llegaron a un parque público la gente no dejaba de mirar a Serena ya que era una famosa modelo

Darién serio

- No, me gusta cómo te miran esos tipos.

Serena sonriendo

- Hay Darién, acostúmbrate que soy alguien famosa

- Pues sí, todavía eres mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo.- celoso

- Sí, es verdad. Venimos a que Zafiro disfrute un rato.- recordó ella

- Sí, está bien

Darién saco a Zafiro de su porta bebé y lo puso en la arena y Zafiro se puso muy inquieto como si no quisiera estar allí

Serena mirándolo

- Darién el gordo, no está a gusto mejor nos lo llevamos para la casa.- propuso ella

- Sí, vamos.- él agarrándolo - ven vamos papá

Hombre caminando hacia Serena

- Hola tú eres Serena la top models

- Sí ¿porque? – ella

Joven mirando a Zafiro

- ¿Es tu sobrino?

- No, es mi esposo y mi hijo.- señalándolos

- ¿Eres casada? – asombrado

- Sí ¿porque? – el serio

- Mi amor, es hora de irnos.- ella

- Tan rápido.- él hombre asombrado

Darién molesto

- ¿Qué te importa?

- Vámonos, mi amor.- ella

Darién y Serena se fueron para la casa de Ikuko

Serena con el bebé en sus brazos

- Mejor me voy a costar

Darién girándola

- Discúlpame, por mi culpa te arruine el día con nuestro hijo

- No te preocupes, Darién hay gente que cree porque soy modelo tengo que hablarle como si fuera algo obligatorio y no es así. Además el señor no me cayó nada bien.- seria

Darién sonriendo

- Entonces, no metí la pata verdad

Serena acariciándole la mejilla

- Claro que no, tontito

- Y si vamos para mi departamento.- mirándola

- Hey Darién que insinúas.- divertida

- Pues nada, mente cochina.- risueño

- Pero nos llenamos a nuestro hijo ¿verdad? – mirándolo

- Sí, claro vamos.

Darién y Serena se fueron para su departamento

Serena con la boca abierta

- Dios mío, si esta hermoso desde cuando lo cambiaste

- Desde que me mude, mira mi habitación.- la guio

Serena se quedo asombrada porque la habitación de Darién tenía cuna todo lo necesario para su bebé

- Está demasiado hermoso.- emocionada

- Gracias mi amor

- De nada

Serena acostó al bebé en la cuna y Zafiro se quedo dormido

- ¿Quieres comer? – ofreció el

- Sí, tengo hambre

Darién le preparo una comida riquísima a Serena, ella comió todo Luego de comer se pusieron hablar

- Te acuerdas cuando, me dijiste que hiciéramos el amor por 1 vez.- ella

- Sí, como olvidarlo así cuando te dije estabas muy nerviosa hasta que me confesaste que eras virgen.- el risueño

- Pues sí, tenía mucho miedo la verdad. Tú fuiste muy cariñoso la primera vez y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar.- agradecida

Darién dándole un beso

- Tú sabes que te amo demasiado

- Yo también te amo

Darién empezó a besar a Serena con mucha pasión, ya que tenían mucho tiempo sin estar juntos Darién le besaba el cuello

- Darién, creo que mejor no seguimos.- ella

- Serena por favor, tengo tiempo sin tenerte entre mis brazos no crees que ya es hora que nos amemos como se debe.- mirandola a los ojos

Serena se quedo pensando en tantas cosas

- Tienes mucha razón.- Darién volvió a besar a Serena hasta hacer el amor, luego de entregarse ese día tan especial para Serena nada había cambiando, ella seguía firme en su decisión de no volver con el

Había pasado 1 mes

Serena caminando hacia la sala

- Hola mamá ¿cómo estás?

- Bien

Hotaru con Zafiro en sus brazos

- Serena, el bebé quiere comer chocolates

- Hotaru, por nada en el mundo le vayas a dar eso es malo para el.- amenazo

- Ok, vamos bebé

Hotaru se fue con Zafiro

- Hija cuando vas a volver con Darién.- pregunto ikuko

- Mamá por favor, Darién tiene que cambiar su forma de ser.- ella cruzando los brazos

- Hija cuando vas a dejar ese trabajo de ser modelo.- ikuko seria

- Mamá.- levantándose de la silla - ¡sabes que!

Cuando Serena le iba a responder se mareo

Ikuko agarrándola

- Hija ¿estás bien? – preocupada

Serena sentándose de nuevo

- Sí, mamá

- Hija ¿estás muy pálida?

- Sí, es que no he comido nada en estos días como se dice bien.- suspirando

- Pero hija acuérdate que tienes un hijo.- le recordó

- Lo sé mamá, bueno me voy. Es que tengo que hacer unas fotos para mañana.- ella levantándose

- Ok, te cuidas.- pidió

Serena se fue para la agencia se saco las fotos, cuando venía de regreso

Serena manejando

- Parece que voy para ese lugar

Cuando Serena iba a cruzar venia un auto a lo loco y le llego por de atrás causando que se golpeara la cabeza con el volante

- Dios mío señora ¿está bien? – pregunto el hombre que salioo corriendo auxiliarla

El hombre llamo a una ambulancia los paramédicos se llevaron a Serena para el hospital más cercano

En casa de Ikuko

- Hotaru trae al gordo que llego su papá.- le ordeno su tía

- Sí, hola Darién.- hotaru acercándose con el niño

Darién quitándoselo

- Ikuko ¿has visto a Serena?

- Se fue a sacar unas fotos, hoy en la mañana se mareo toda, pero si no estuviera segura que tu y Serena no están juntos diría que está embarazada de nuevo.- ella seria

Darién quedo paralizado tan solo de pensar que iba a ser padre de nuevo

- Darién ¿estás allí? – preocupada

- Ikuko creo que Serena si está embarazada.- soltó el

- ¿Cómo? – sin entender

- Sí, nosotros estuvimos hace 1 meses para ser exacto.- apenado

- No se cuidaron.- seria

- No Ikuko.- avergonzado

En eso suena el teléfono

- Bueno.- ikuko

- Con la señora Ikuko Tsukino.- voz seria

- Sí

- Somos desde el hospital, para decirle que su hija tuvo un accidente y está aquí.- anuncio

Ikuko llorando

- ¿Qué?

- Ikuko ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Darién

- Espera Darién…si ya vamos para allá.- alterada

- ¿Para donde? – preocupándose

Ikuko llorando

- Darién, Serena tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital

Darién asustado

- ¿Cómo y si está embarazada?

- Tranquilo, hijo vamos.- ella

Ikuko y Darién se fueron con los niños para el hospital

- Señorita.- mirando a una enfermera

- ¿Usted es la madre de Serena Tsukino? – le pregunto

- Sí

- Déjame que llame al doctor.- alejándose

En eso venia el doctor

- Doctor ¿cómo esta mi esposa? – pregunto Darién angustiado

- La verdad ya paso el peligro, le tengo una mala noticia la señora perdió el bebé.- mirándolos

Darién asombrado

- ¿Qué?

- No sabía parece que ella tampoco, porque le pregunte si estaba embarazada y me dijo que no, para mí no tenia síntomas de embarazo.- explica

Darién llorando

- No puede ser, Ikuko se me murió mi hijo

- Darién tranquilo, no te pongas así Serena se puede enterar ella sufrió demasiado creyendo que Zafiro estaba muerto.- ella abrazándolo

- Sí, tienes mucha razón, Ikuko si era una niña u otro niño y lo perdimos así de golpe.- triste

- Ya Darién

- Pppppppp.- zafiro

- Mi campeón, mira paso algo perdiste a tu hermanito o hermanita.- abrazándolo

- Darién dámelo.- hotaru

- Toma.- él entregándoselo

- ¿Quién va a pasar 1? – pregunto el medico

- Yo.- él

Darién fue hacia la habitación de Serena

Darién entrando

- Hola

Serena adolorida

- Hola Darién

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto acercándose a ella

- Un poco adolorida así cuando tuve a zafiro, me imagino que debe de ser por el choque creo.- le comenta

Darién llorando

- Serena

- ¿Mi amor que te pasa? – asustándose

- Esteee, no sé cómo decírtelo.- nervioso

Serena asustada

- ¿Qué pasa algo le paso a Zafiro? ¡Dime! - alterada

Darién abrazándola

- No, mi amor solo que de pensar que algo te hubiera pasado me hubiera muerto de verdad te amo demasiado a ti a nuestros hijos

- ¿Hijos? – sin entender

- No quieres tener hijos conmigo.- mirándola

- Claro que si bebé.- sonriéndole

- Vuelve conmigo por favor.- pidió

- Sí, vuelvo contigo. Quiero estar contigo de nuevo, te amo demasiado.- mirándolo a los ojos

Serena y Darién se dieron un beso muy tierno

Los días pasaron para ser exacto 2 semanas Darién había vuelto para la casa de Ikuko, el pequeño Zafiro ya estaba gateando algo rápido y alegría a Serena y a Darién… Darién casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba triste, ella lo notaba pero tenía miedo de preguntarle que le pasaba. Algunos días Serena se sentía vacía como si algo le faltara, no sabía qué era lo que le faltaba

Serena jugando con Zafiro

- Tira la pelota

Zafiro gateaba y la tiraba

- Muy bien, mi amor lo haces muy bien.- serena orgullosa

Darién entrando

- Hola

- Hola ¿como estas mi amor? – ella sonriéndole

- Bien.- cargando a zafiro - hola mi campeón ¿como estas?

- Bien, mira mi amor dentro de un rato voy a salir por allí.- le comunica

- ¿Con quién? – mirándola

- Darién.- seria

- Está bien

- Con Mina, parece que está embarazada.- alegre

- ¿¡Qué!? – atónito

- No grites amor, no vez que asustas al bebé.- con suavidad

- Sí.- triste - tu y Mina estuvieran igual de - bajo la voz - embarazada

- ¿Qué dijiste? – escuchándolo

- Nada, mi amor.- sonriéndole

- Sí, sabes cuándo Mina me dijo me hizo recordar en Zafiro a veces siento que.- ella tocándose el vientre - que alguien estuvo aquí, pero que ya no esta

Darién sintió un puñal en la espalda

- Pensaras que estoy loca, mi amor.- risueña

- Claro que no.- bajando a zafiro para abrazándola

- Bueno, mi amor es hora de irme.- ella alejándose

Serena subiendo las escaleras y yendo para su habitación

En la sala

- Ven bebé.- lo llamo

Zafiro fue hacia Darién gateando

Darién cargándolo

- Hola campeón ¿como estas?

- Eeee.- mirándolo confundido

- Ven quieres ir al parque con tu papi.- sonriéndole

En eso venia bajando las escaleras Serena

- Pues, ya me voy mi amor.- ella

Darién dándole un beso

- Bye, mi amor te cuidas

- Lo mismo digo, mi amor.- serena

- Me voy a llevar a Zafiro para la casa de mis padres.- anuncia

- Ok, dale mi amor llévatelo

- Ok si quieres te dejo en casa de Mina y así estoy más tranquilo.- él

- Ok, mi amor

Darién y Serena se fueron para la casa de Mina

Darién dándole un beso

- Bye, mi amor

Serena bajando del auto

- Sí, amor me cuidas al gordo

- Sí, mi amor tranquila ¿quieres que te venga a buscar? – le pregunto

- No, yo le digo a Mina que me lleve

- Está bien, mi amor

Darién se fue para la casa de sus padres

Darién entrando

- Hola

- Hola ¿cómo está el bebé más bello del mundo? – su abuela

- Bien abuela toma ¿y mis padres? – pregunto él

- Están en la sala, Dios mío que niño esta hermoso.- ella emocionada

- Sí, abuela ya quiere caminar.- le comenta

- ¿Cómo si solo tiene 7 meses? – asombrada

- Abuela casi 8 apenas tiene 7 pero vuela en la andadera.- sonriendo

- Jajaja eso es normal, se ve que es muy activo.- contenta

- Sí, mira esta todo rasguñado.- enseñándole

- ¿Cómo?

- Porque se la pasa haciendo de todo.- él

Diana hablándole al bebé

- Verdad, mi amor que quieres quedarte aquí en la casa por una semana.- mirándolo con amor

- No, abuela ni lo sueñes será para que Serena se ponga como loca.- él sonriendo

En casa de Mina

- Serena me siento mal pareciera que me fuera morir.- mina

- Mina yo casi no sentí esas cosas.- le comenta

- Sí, creo que si.- mina segura que estaba embarazada

- ¿Pero cómo? – sin entenderla

- Es que no, me he hecho la prueba todavía.- suspirando

- Como ven, vamos para que Lita.- lita

- Está bien

Serena y Mina fueron para que Lita

En casa Chiba

- Sí, papá Serena no quiere mudarse de casa de su madre.- le comenta

- Hijo ustedes tienen que tener su propia intimidad.- le comenta

- Sí, es verdad, prácticamente Ikuko no se la pasa allí.- él

- ¿Pero cómo? – sin entender

- Sí, está de viaje en viaje para mí está enamorada por allí.- sonriendo

- Jajaja Darién.- curioso - ¿estás seguro?

- No, eso pienso yo

En eso suena el timbre

- Yo abro.- misaki saliendo de la cocina

Misaki abrió la puerta

Misaki sorprendida

- Usted

- Hola ¿cómo estás? – sonriente

- Pase señora Ana.- alegre de verla

- Gracias, hola familia.- entrando

- Bisabuela ¿cómo estás? – Darién emocionado en verla

- Bien hijo.- sonriendo

- ¿Y eso que estás aquí? – extrañado

- Vine a conocer al pequeño.- con cariño

- Aquí esta.- su bisnieto

- ¿Está aquí el bebé? ¡Darién estoy muy enojada contigo! – exclamo seria

- Sí, el bebé esta, si me imagino abuela.- mirándola

- Sí, un poco, como Endimión me envía las fotos por Internet.- comenta

- Que bien

- ¿Pero en donde está? – emocionada

- Lo tiene la abuela.- él

- Diana.- seria

- Sí, abuela

En eso venia Diana

- Hola hija

- Mamá ¿cómo estás? – ella sonriendo

Ana quitándole al bebé

- Muy bien hija, vine de visita por unos días.- informa

- Que bueno, mamá.- contenta

- Está hermoso el bebé.- Ana feliz

- Sí, se parece un poco a mi.- Darién orgulloso

- Sí, la mamá del niño.- le pregunto

Darién mintiendo

- Murió abuela hace como 4 meses.

- Hay mi amor, que mal.- triste

- Es mentira, abuela está más viva que el.- Endimión serio

- Darién, tú sabes que no me gustan esos juegos tuyos.- seria, siempre se creía las bromas de su bisnieto

Darién dándole un beso en la frente

- Perdóname abuela

- ¿Y cómo es tu esposa? – curiosa

- ¡Hermosa! – orgulloso

Endimión sacándole una foto del álbum

- Mira abuela

- ¿Te casaste con Serena? – perpleja

Darién confundido

- ¿La conoces?

Hola muchas gracias por dejar sus Rw, voy a tratar de responder sus dudas en los siguientes capítulos, no lo hacía anteriores capítulos. En verdad he estado muy ocupada

naiara1254: Hola gracias por comentar, si veras que están de nuevo juntos.

Usako-Chiba-T: Hola gracias por comentar, si ellos son un caso serio. Son muy orgullosos y no dan su brazo a torcer

Conyta Moonlight: Hola gracias por comentar, si la separación vera que ayudara un poco.

yesqui2000: Hola gracias por comentar, jajajaj si Darién es muy celoso. Debería confiar más en serena

princessqueen: Hola gracias por comentar, si una separación ayuda, así pueden pensar mejor las cosas

Jupitersthrmla: Hola Bienvenida, gracias por comentar. Espero que te guste el capitulo


	13. Chapter 13

- Claro esa niña es un amor, sabes ella se fue un tiempo para Paris con su mamá cuando tenía como 15 años, ella sabes muchas cosas de contabilidad y de computación está muy bien preparada la chica. Lo único, que casi no me gusto fue un poco su desprecio por los niño., pero ya va. Tú y ella están casados o ella ¿te dio al niño para que lo cuidaras? – ella dudosa

- Claro que no bisabuela, ella y yo estamos con nuestro hijo sabes lo adora demasiado, con decirte que llora por ella.- Darién contento

- En serio, que bueno. Tengo tiempo sin verla.- le comenta

- Esta hermosa abuela y es modelo.- orgulloso

- Que bien

En la clínica

- O sea estás segura Lita.- mina in poderlo creer

- Sí, Mina estas más que embarazada tienes casi 2 meses.- lita sonriéndole

Mina llorando

- ¡Qué!

- No me digas que no quieres.- serena asombrada

- ¡Claro que sí! – emocionada

- Tranquila es normal, que se ponga así de emocionada.- lita risueña

- Sí, creo que la única que no fue normal fui yo.- serena triste

- Sere, tú eres una excelente madre para tu bebé.- mina animándola

- Gracias

- ¿Y cómo esta Zafiro? – le pregunto lita

- Bien, horita está en casa de sus abuelos paternos.- sonriendo

- Que bien, esta hermoso me imagino

- Sí.- sacando una foto de su cartera - mire

- Dios mío esta hermosísimo.- lita encantada

- Gracias, ya quiere dar pasos.- orgullosa

- En serio, que bien.- risueña

- Sí

En casa Chiba

- Papá es hora de irme.- anuncio Darién

- Déjame al bebé.- pidió diana agarrándolo

- Abuela no puedo dejártelo.- su nieto

- Déjalo así cuando lo vengas a buscar traes a Serena para acá.- su bisabuela

- Está bien, bueno me voy.- alejándose de ellos

Darién se fue

Endimión quitando el bebé a su madre

- Mi campeón qué bueno que te dejaron

- ¿Cómo no lo dejan? – pregunto Ana

- No solo cuando Serena está trabajando y Darién lo trae, se lo lleva.- comenta misaki

- Que mal.- ella

En el auto de mina  
- Bueno, serena te dejo en tu casa.- su amiga

- Sí, dale, creo que no hay nadie porque llamo para la casa y no me agarran y llamo al celular de Darién, para mi esta fuera de cobertura.- serena extrañada

- Deje de ser

Mina dejo a serena en su casa, cuando ella iba abrir la puerta alguien la agarro por la cintura

Serena golpeando como loca

- Suéltame

- No, mi amor.- susurro en el odio

- ¿Quién eres? – serena asustada, no conoció esa voz

- Mmm no se.- hablándole por el oído

Serena metiéndole un golpe por la costilla

- ¿Que tú? – mirando al hombre que estaba mirándolo

- Maldita me la vas a pagar.- furioso

Serena salió corriendo y se metió por la cocina, lo que ella no sabía que él tenía copias de las llaves de su casa

Serena cerrando la puerta de su habitación

- Dios mío no puede ser que le ¿pasa a ese tipo? – nerviosa y asustada a la vez

Hombre gritando

- Serena, mi amor aquí estoy adentro de tu casa para serte mía como sea.- maldad

Serena llorando

- Diosito si estas allí, cuídame de todo mal

Hombre subiendo las escaleras

- Ya estoy en las escaleras

Serena agarrando el teléfono

- Dios está cortado, tranquila Serena nada malo te va a pasar

Hombre caminando por los pasillos

- Mi amor ya estoy en los pasillos

Serena agarrando un bate

- Vamos a ver si te vas a meter conmigo maldito

Él abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Serena

- Ya estoy en tu habitación, mi amor

Serena estaba escondida en el closet

- Dios mío ya está aquí

Él buscándola por todas partes

- Mi amor ¿en dónde estás? – desesperándose

El camino por toda la casa, no la consiguió

En la calle

Mujer

- Ya la conseguiste

- No para nada ¿en dónde estará? – molesto

Mujer

- Pero no ha salido de la casa, aquí estoy Seiya.- ella

- No la consigo, Neherenia.

- Sí, sigue buscándola.- le ordeno

- Eso haré

Seiya fue por todas partes buscándola, no la conseguía. Serena seguía escondida en el closet

En el jardín

- Te odio maldita por tu culpa perdí lo que más quería.- con odio ella

Años atrás

- Neherenia ¿cómo estás? – serena acercándose a ella

- Bien Serena, mira tengo que decirte algo.- ella nerviosa

- ¿Qué? – ella curiosa

- Estoy muy enamorada de Rubeus.- apenada

- Como si Rubeus es mi novio.- sonriendo

- Pero ¿cómo? – asombrada

- Lo que pasa que cuando yo le iba hablar de ti, el me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi y pues como me gustaba acepte ser su novia.- serena sonriendo con maldad

- Eres una maldita cómo pudiste.- dolida

- Lo siento, yo gane.- riendo a carcajadas

Neherenia agarro a Serena y la golpeo

- Neherenia ¿qué te pasa? Cómo pudiste golpear a mi novia y yo te consideraba como mi hermana.- rubeus indignado

Serena fingiendo

- Rubeus mi amor ¡abrázame si es que ella me golpeo porque está enamorada de ti! – le rebelo

- ¿¡Qué!? – asombrado

- Es mentira.- llorando

- Sí, es verdad ella me dijo que te lo dijera porque no tenía el valor.- sonriendo

Neherenia se fue llorando

- Te juro Serena Tsukino que me la vas a pagar.- decía en su mente una y otra vez

Actualidad

- Aquí estoy ayudando a Seiya para vengarse de ti.- feliz

En la casa de Mina

Darién tocando la puerta

- Mina Mina ¿estás allí?

Mina abriendo la puerta

- Sí ¿qué pasa? – preocupándose

- Vengo por Serena

- Darién desde que deje a Serena en su casa desde hace como 30 minutos.- ella

- Como si estoy llama que llama y no contesta Mina.- preocupándose

- Qué raro, si ella te estaba llamando y no contestaste.- le informa

- Sí, es que estaba en una parte de la cuidad que no había señal.- le explica

- Ah…ya, vete para tu casa que Serena quedo sola.

- Sí, gracias por todo Mina

- De nada Darién.- ella cerrando la puerta

En casa Tsukino

- Ya quiero salir.- serena confiada, ya no estaba

Serena salió del armario pero Seiya estaba escondido en el baño y el la agarro por la cintura

Serena golpeándolo

- Suéltame Imbécil

- Claro que no, quiero hacerte el amor como sea.- seiya sonriendo

- No déjame.- gritando

Neherenia por las escaleras

- Ya la consiguió

En la habitación de Serena

Serena suspirando

- Mira ¿qué te pasa?

- Mejor cállate y hagamos el amor.- encima de ella

Serena mirándolo

- Imbécil yo estoy casada

- ¿Y que no soy celoso? – sonrisa maliciosa

Serena repujándolo y agarrando el bate

- Mira si te acercas te mato a golpes

- Tranquila Serena baja eso.- serio

- No déjame, tranquila imbécil no sé porque me estas molestando.- ella alterada

- Tú me rompiste el corazón aquel día que me cacheteaste como si nada y después me entere que tenías novio y que estabas embarazada.- frenético

- Sí que, amo a mi esposo y mi bebé.- ella orgullosa

- O sea que no querías al bebé que perdiste.- el sonriendo

- ¿Qué idiota dices? – sin entender

- No sabías que estabas embarazada y con qué accidente se murió tu hijo.- risueño

Serena llorando

- Mentiroso

- Darién lo sabe, hasta tu mamá.- burlón

- Cállate mentiroso, todo lo que me dices es mentira.- ella sin poder evitar las lágrimas

- Es verdad y dime si fue mentira que te cambiaron al bebé.- molesto

- ¡No! – asustada, que fuera verdad

- Todo lo que digo es verdad.- acercándose a ella

- No te creo nada imbécil.- furiosa

Cuando Serena lo iba a golpear, Neherenia la iba a golpear pero ella sentía que alguien esta detrás de ella y la golpeo, haciendo que Neherenia cayera desmallada

- Neherenia.- seiya asustado

- Neherenia yo la conozco ella estudio conmigo en la prepa cuando teníamos como 14 años.- serena asombrada

- La mataste.- alterado

- Claro que no estúpido.- ella, el golpe no fue tan fuerte para matarla

Seiya llorándo

- Neherenia despierta

En eso venia Darién estaciono el auto y entro para la casa, caminando hacia las escaleras

En la habitación de Serena

- Dios mío acuéstala en la cama y yo busco el alcohol.- ella, sintió culpa y necesitaba ayudarla

- No reacciona, si le pasa algo te mato.- el amenazándola

- Mira mi rey.- seria

Cuando Serena iba a decir algo Seiya la agarro por el cuello y la estaba estrangulando

- Suéltame.- defendiéndose

- ¡Te voy a matar! – apretándola más

Serena casi sin voz

- Suéltame

- Muere.- apretando con fuerza

En eso entra Darién y ve esa escena, salió corriendo y los agarro a golpes, mientras Serena esta desmallada

Darién golpeándolo

- Tu qué haces aquí maldito.- le pregunto

- Cállate los voy a matar a los 2.- seiya furioso

- Eso lo puedo decir yo.- golpeándolo con fuerza

En eso Neherenia reacciona y le cae encima a Darién

Darién repujándola

- Quítate loca

Darién de tanto golpear a Seiya lo dejo desmayo lo amarro y agarro a Neherenia y le hizo lo mismo a ella con la diferencia que la amarro, luego fue hacia que Serena

Darién agarrándola

- Mi amor ¿reacciona que te pasa? – asustándose

Serena no reaccionaba Darién está muy asustado

Darién tocándole el pulso

- Está débil si la llevo a un hospital se muere.- desesperado

Darién la coloco en la cama y empezó a dar respiración de boca a boca para pasarle oxigeno

Serena comenzó a toser

Darién abrazándola

- Mi amor que susto

- ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? – mirándolo

- Tranquila mi amor todo ya paso.- abrazándola con fuerza

- Darién, tenía mucho miedo.- temblando

- Tranquila, voy a llamar a la policía.- alejándose de ella

- Hazlo

Darién llamo a la policía, se llevaron a Neherenia y a Seiya mientras a Serena la llevaron para el hospital a que la revisaran

- Ya está mejor, lo bueno que su esposo sabe de primeros auxilios porque si no.- el médico serio

- Estuviera muerta.- serena mirándolo

- Sí

- ¿Ya me la puedo llevar? – pregunto Darién asomándose a la puerta

- Sí.- él

Serena y Darién se fueron para la casa, ella le dolía un poco el cuello por el maltrato que le había hecho Seiya

- Darién tengo miedo de quedarme sola.- asustada

- Tranquila, mi amor yo voy a estar aquí contigo. ¿Quién era esa chica? – le pregunto

- Una compañera, yo me vengue de ella porque ella había dicho que yo me revolcaba con todos los chicos del cole y como ella estaba enamorada de Rubeus yo se lo quite y me di de cuenta que no valía ni la pena porque solo quería que me acostara con él, pero le di su merecido.- ella sonriendo

- Mi amor ¿pero qué edad tenías? – serio

- 14 años mi amor.- mirándolo

- Mi amor que mal, yo en esa época andaba con mis mujeres.- rebelo

Serena molesta

- Sí, cuéntame mi amor.- mirada asesina

- No, mejor descansa.- alejándose de ella

- Cobarde.- seria

- Tranquila, mi amor.- desde la puerta

En casa de Chiba

Ana alzando a bebé

- ¿Cómo está el nieto de abuela?

Zafiro se reía a carcajadas

- Ya está listo el tetero.- anuncia misaki

- Ven con abuelo endimionsito.- su abuelo

- Bueno, yo me voy para mi casa.- diana levantándose

- Té llevo mamá

- No, tranquilo hijo

- Ten cuidado mamá.- pidió

- Tranquilo, que si tu abuela no se ha muerto, menos tu madre.- ella sonriendo

- Hierba mala nunca muere.- Ana risueña

- Así es abuela.- su nieto sonriendo

- Bueno quieren comer.- misaki mirándolos

- Sí y también endimionsito tiene hambre.- su esposo

- Está bien, mi amor.- su esposa

- Hijo veo que Misaki sigue enamorada de ti a pesar que ya estas viejo y feo.- Ana burlona

- Abuela ¿qué te pasa? – serio

- La verdad duele.- ella

- Sí ¿cómo no? – su nieto arqueando una ceja

En casa Tsukino

- Mi amor.- Darién pero cuando miro estaba dormida

Darién le dio un beso en la frente y la dejo bien dormida, él llamo a Endimión y le contó todo y Endimión estaba muy molesto y contrato guardaespaldas para que cuidaran la casa y a ellos también

En casa de Chiba

- Vamos para la casa de Serena.- Endimión serio

- Sí.- su mujer

Todos se fueron para la casa de Serena

- Hola.- Darién abriendo la puerta

- Hola.- su padre

Cuando Zafiro vio a Darién le tiro los brazos

Darién cargándolo

- Ven

- Endimión nos contó todo en el camino, Serena ¿está bien? – preocupada Ana

- Sí, abuela lo bueno es que llegue a tiempo.- él

- Sí.- su madre mirándolo

Zafiro comenzó a llorar

- Ya está desesperado para ver a Serena.- Darién sonriendo

- Sí.- sonrió misaki

- Mamá puedes llevar a Zafiro para la habitación.- le pidió

- Sí

Misaki se llevo a Zafiro para la habitación, ella se sorprendió a ver como Serena tenía las manos marcadas en el cuello, Misaki lo puso con cuidado en la cama y salió

Zafiro empezó a acariciar la cara de Serena pero como veía que no despertaba se acomodo en los pechos de su madre

En la sala

- Lo bueno que es lo metieron presos.- Darién más tranquilo

- Tranquilo hijo, yo voy hacer se refundan en la cárcel.- Endimión

- Sí, acabo de ver a Serena y todavía se le ven las marcas.- misaki llegando

- Ya mamá, cada vez que me acuerdo me da una rabia.- Darién furioso

- Tranquilo hijo.- padre

En eso escucharon la puerta

- Por fin en mi casa.- ikuko gritando

- Ikuko.- Darién

- Hola cariño hay visitas.- mirando los invitados

- Sí.- Ana sonriéndole

- Señora Ana ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué hace aquí? – ikuko contenta de verla

- Es que soy la madre de Diana.- ella sonriendo

- De verdad ¿pero no parece? – mirándola

- Lo sé, me sorprendió que Darién se hubiera casado con Serena.- ella sonriendo, su hija y ella no se parecían en nada

- Que cosas no, así es la vida hasta es tatarabuela.- ella sonriendo

- Sí, todavía no soy tan vieja.- Ana orgullosa

- Sí, es ¿verdad? ¿En donde esta mi niña hermosa? – ikuko extrañada que su hija no estuviera ahí

- Está durmiendo.- Darién

- La voy a ver.- subiendo las escaleras

- No Ikuko, tengo que decirte algo que paso hoy.- nervioso, ikuko es muy delicada cuando se trata de serena

Ikuko preocupada

- ¿Qué paso?

- Algo fuerte Ikuko.- mirándola

- Habla

Darién le contó todo a Ikuko

Ikuko molesta

- Como ¿porque no me llamaste Darién? – alterándose

- Ikuko, todo pasó tan rápido.- rapidez

- Yo estaba en Kioto no estaba tan lejos.- cruzando los brazos

- Sí, Ikuko entiende.- le pidió

- No Darién no te entiendo, ya han pasado como 5 horas caramba y si Serena se me hubiera muerto dime.- gritando

- Bajen la voz, que Serena está durmiendo.- misaki

- Me vale.- ikuko frenética

Ikuko subió para las habitaciones para ver a Serena

Ikuko entrando

- Mi niña

Ella se conmovió a ver como Zafiro como abrazaba a su mami con sus manitas tan pequeñas, Ikuko solo le dio un beso en la frente y salió

En casa de Aino

- Gatito ¿cómo es eso? ¿Qué te vas? – mina seria

- Es un por un tiempo, mi amor.- yaten

- Yo te necesito.- molesta

- Mina solo va hacer unos 2 meses y vengo los fines de semana.- le comenta

- Ok vete Yaten.- furiosa

- Está bien, te escucho rara.- él

- Cómo crees, es que tengo alergia mi amor.- nerviosa

- Ok, bye te amo.- él

- Bye te amo gatito.- ella

Mina cortando el teléfono

- Bueno Yaten si tú quieres separarte de tu hijo es tu problema.- seria

En casa de Tsukino

Todos se habían ido, Darién seguía en la sala esperando que Ikuko bajara pero Ikuko no quería ni verlo

Hola, espero que les guste el capitulo. Sobre mi salud ya estoy mejor… me canso un poco y eso. Hoy me vio el médico y me dijo Dios quiere para el viernes me quitan los puntos, quería que fuera hoy, aun tengo 8 días y no es posible. Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan para seguir publicando esta historia

naiara1254: Hola gracias por comentar, ya lo sabrás donde la abuela conoce a serena

Usako-Chiba-T: Hola gracias por comentar, si Darién es un caso serio para las bromas

Conyta Moonlight: Hola gracias por comentar, si es una lástima de lo su bebé, lo importante que están juntos de nuevo

christydechiba: Hola gracias por comentar, jejejejej amix me estas poniendo de mala jajajaja…. Te de dije que lo pensaría sobre el tren y de los seis hijos que deseas tener con Darién… amix eres golosa sabes que son seis muchachos

yesqui2000: Hola gracias por comentar, si serena siente que perdió algo, las madres siempre tienen ese sexto sentido

STARVENUS: Hola gracias por comentar, puede ser también le subí otro foro, claro aquí está mejor redactada, si Darién es un caso serio. Si cuando tengas a su bebió o bebita aprovecha mucho, mi sobrina apenas tiene dos meses y va a millón de lo grande que esta

Jupitersthrmla: Hola gracias por comentar, si esa imaginación mía jejeje es un caso serio. Besos desde Venezuela


	14. Chapter 14

En la habitación de Serena

Serena despertando

- Mmm ¿qué haces aquí? - mirando con ternura a su bebé -estás dormidito - lo agarro y lo fue a llevar a su cunita - es hora que estés aquí en tu habitación, no en el mío

Serena lo dejo en su cuna y fue hacia su habitación

Darién entrando

- Hola

- Hola ¿creo que dormí mucha verdad? – le pregunto ella

- Más o menos, mi amor.- mirándola

- Sabes horita acabo de llevar a Zafiro a su habitación.- comunicándolo

- Sí

- Darién sabes, que Seiya me dijo y que yo perdí en el accidente a un bebé.- cruzando los brazos

Darién nervioso

- Esteee

Serena seria

- Dime la verdad Darién ¡ya! Estás muy nervioso.- mirándolo con seriedad

- Sí, Serena en el accidente perdiste al bebé. Yo me entere fue cuando el doctor me lo dijo y desde allí, he estado muy triste mi amor.- le confeso

- Darién ¿porque no me habías dicho nada? – dolida

- Serena es que no quería verte sufrir.- triste

- Darién te quiero entender. Yo tenía derecho a saber, también era mi bebé.- tristeza

- Sí, tienes razón tenía que decirte toda la verdad. Ese mismo día.- arrepentido

- No te sientas mal, yo sé que lo querías se has sufrido. Bueno por algo pasan las cosas ¿no? – abrazándolo

- Sí, mi amor tienes toda la razón.- abrazándola con fuerza

- Sabes tengo sueño, ¿no sé porque? – ella bostezando

- Tranquila es por los medicamentos, mi amor.- le explico

Serena sonriendo

- Ya me estaba preocupando

- Ven vamos a dormir.- agarrándola de la mano

Serena bostezando

- Sí, vamos a dormir mi amor

Darién y Serena se acostaron a dormir, Los días pasaron y meses Mina seguía con sus mareos y todo los malestares de una mujer embarazada Yaten se entero porque Miyuki me puso tan feliz con la noticia que lo público en la revistas más famosas de Japón, él al enterarse se fue volando hacia Japón, claro pero este discutió con Mina, ella se enojo con él y a la final Yaten tuvo que pedir perdón.

La familia Chiba Tsukino estaban muy feliz con el pequeño Zafiro que cada día crecía más y estaba aprendiendo a caminar con ayudo de todos. A Serena le estaba yendo de maravilla porque cada día es más reconocida en Japón y todos el mundo, Darién se aguantado sus celos para que Serena no se sintiera mal

En casa Chiba

- Ven para acá zafi.- Endimión

Zafiro sonriendo

- Noooooooo

- Ven zafi, ven con abuelo.- él

Zafiro corriendo poco a poco

- No jijijijijijiji

Endimión cargándolo

- Ya te tengo

Zafiro llorando

- ¡Mamá!

Serena entrando

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, quiere tirar lo que ve.- le explica

- No bebé tú no puedes romper nada, estamos en casa de abuelito.- con suavidad

- Abueeee.- sonriendo

- Sí.- ella sonriendo

- Hola mi amor.- Darién llegando

Serena dándole un beso

- Hola ¿qué pasa?

- Nada, creo que es hora de irnos para la casa.- le comunica

- Sí, vamos.- ella

En casa Aino

- Gatito nuestra bebé, esta grande no puede ser que tenga ya 10 meses.- mina asombrada

- Sí, lo bueno que gracias a dios de meses pusimos ponerle Azumi

- Sí, me gusta esta lindo.- sonriéndole

- Sí, dios mío si ha pasado el tiempo ya Zafiro tiene 2 años.- contenta

- Sí, esta súper tremendo.- comenta

- Sí, si vieras como camina y corre.- ella sonriéndole

- Sí, lo he visto. Creo que Serena lo tiene muy malcriado.- mirándola

- Óyeme de Serena no vas a hablar mal.- ella molestándose

- Oye no puedo opinar.- asombrado

- ¡No!

- Ok

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Darién ya está el almuerzo listo.- anuncia serena

- Ya voy mi amor ¿pero en donde está Zafiro? – Darién extrañado

- Lo acabo de ver en su cama cuna.- ella

- Serena no lo dejes solo.- asustándose

- Claro que no Darién, que puedo hacer cuando quiere estar conmigo y si lo tengo en la cocina se puede quemar.- ella seria

- Lo voy a buscar.- alejándose

- Ok, ve

Cuando Darién lo fue a buscar venia Zafiro con unos juguetes

Darién cargándolo

- ¿En dónde estabas?

- En mi habitación.- su hijo mirándolo

- Ah… pero tenias que decirle a papi o mami, en donde vas a estar.- le explica

- Shi pelo sholo fue un chegundo papi.- sonriéndole

- Ah… ok

- Ya está el almuerzo listo.- serena asomándose a la puerta

- Ya vamos.- sonriendo y caminando hacia la cocina

Darién sentó a Zafiro en su mesa para bebés

- Mami no quielo comel.- serio

- Ya Zafiro, come tienes días así.- serena preocupándose

- No me gulta nada mami.- cruzando los brazos

- Serena si no quiere comer, déjalo tranquilo.- su esposo

- Darién estás loco, el tiene que comer.- ella molesta

- Sí, no hay que obligarlo. Si no quiere.- serio

- Ya basta el va a comer y punto.- serena con autoridad

Serena le empezó a dar la comida, pero Zafiro la votaba

Serena limpiándolo

- Basta Zafiro Chiba Tsukino, come

- No quielo.- llorando

Serena sacándolo de su silla

- Vamos a hacerte una papilla

- ¡No! mami no me gulta pala nada.- haciendo berrinche

- Entonces te comes el puré de papa con el pollito y te tomas tu jugo.- ella sonriéndole

- Shi mami

Serena lo puso Zafiro, la comida y se comió todo

- Bueno yo me voy a trabajar.- anuncio Darién

Serena dándole un beso

- Bye, mi amor

- Bye.- él

- Bye.- zafiro sonriéndole

- Ven vamos a dormir tu siesta.- ella cargándolo

Zafiro negando con la cabeza

- ¡No!

- Mira Zafiro dejas tus majaderías ahora no quieres dormir ni comer.- serena haciéndose la molesta

- Mamá quielo il al palque contijo.- mirándola con ojos tiernos

Serena sonriendo

- Está bien vamos, solo un rato

- Shi mami.- emocionado

Serena y Zafiro se fueron para el parque

Serena bajándolo del auto

- Llegamos mi amor

- Shi mami.- sonriéndole

Zafiro comenzó a correr como un loquito de lo emocionado que estaba

Serena sonriendo

- Mi amor, no te vayas a caer

- Shi mami

Serena pensando

- Dios mío como me cambio la vida de hace prácticamente 3 años ya mi bebé solo tiene 2 años de haber venido a este mundo, que hubiera sido mi vida si no lo hubiera tenido a lo mejor sería vacía.- tocándose el vientre - horita estaría con mi otro bebé que hubiera sido niño o niña pero bueno – suspirando - por algo pasan las cosas

En empresa Chiba

- Toma los últimos avances papá.- Darién entregándole los documentos

- Gracias hijo, veo que todo va de maravilla.- revisándolo

- Papá

- ¿Y ya han terminado de arreglar la casa? – pregunto curioso

- Sí, lo bueno que Ikuko. Tenía cosas que me gustaban.- le comenta

- Yo todavía no puedo creer que Ikuko le allá dejado la casa.- el un asombrado

- Ikuko cómo está de gira en gira, nos regalo la casa y compro un departamento.- comenta

- Sí, está bien que ustedes tengan su casa.- mirándolo

- Casi es igual, porque Ikuko siempre se la pasaba en las giras y la casa siempre quedaba solo y por eso que Serena prácticamente se quedaba sola.- le cuenta

Endimión serio

- Y tú aprovechabas y te ibas a acompañarla

Darién rojo de la pena

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Bueno los chismes vuelan, hijo.- riéndose

- Ya veo, no me gusta hablar de ese tema papá

- Sí, te entiendo hijo

- Bueno papá me voy a buscar otros archivos.- alejándose

- Ok, hijo

En el parque

- Ven Zafiro. Ya es hora de irnos.- lo llamo serena

- Shi mami, pelo vámonos rapilo.- agarrándole la mano

- Sí, vamos

- Mami chaves un cheñor me estaba milando raro.- le cuenta

Serena extrañada

- ¿Pero cómo te miraba bebé?

- Feho mami, colo shi me colochiera de algo.- asustado

Serena asustada

- No te preocupes bebé, aquí esta mami contigo y nada malo te va a pasar.- sonriéndole

- Yo she mami, tu eles como mi shupelerue.- mirándola

Serena sonriendo

- Sí, mi amor

- Mami quielo helado.- sonrió

- No, bebé en la casa hay.- ella

- Había mami, polque asher se lo comilo papi.- serio

- ¿Cómo se lo comió tu papi? – ella asombrada

- Shi mami y él me daba con la bocha pala que no dijela nada que el habichido.- cruzando los brazos

Serena no aguantaba la risa

- Jajajajajajajajaja dios este Darién parece niño chiquito

Zafiro serio

- Shi mami yo shoy mal grande que el.- mirando a Serena - mami polque los papis tielen que teler mas hijos

- ¿Qué? – ella asombrada, su niño es muy despierto a su edad

- Shi mi papi estaba vienlo asher en la tele y dechian que las mamis tenían que dal a luchus a bebés.- le comenta

Serena con la boca abierta

- Mira mi amor las mamá tenemos que tener hijos, eso depende si el papá quiere tambien.

- O shea que tu y mi papá quielen teler hijos.- serio

- Mi amor todavía papi y yo no queremos tener bebés.- le dice

- ¿Polque?

- Mm ya Zafiro solo tienes 2 años caramba no tienes que estar preguntando cada cosa.- perturbada

Zafiro serio

- Mami yo shoy grande y she las cochas

Serena mirándolo

- A mala hora deje que tu padre y sus abuelos te enseñaran tantas cosas

Zafiro se quedo callado en todo el camino porque sabía que Serena estaba molesta

Serena llego a su casa

Serena cargando a Zafiro

- Ven vamos para que duermas un poco

- Mami ¿puldo dolmil contigo? – mirándola

- Claro bebé

Serena se puso una pijama y le puso la pijama a Zafiro

- Mami me quieles contlar un cuelto.- pidió

- Sí, cual

- La chilca

- Ya la chica soñadora.- sonriéndole

- Shi.- emocionado

- Había una vez una chica que se llama flor ella era muy pobre tenía una mamá muy mala que la maltrataba y le pegaba

- Shi pelo yo quielo la palte mal lilda.- pidió

- Está bien Zafíro…. Bueno ella le gustaba mucho soñar y de repente.- sonriéndole

- Se elamoro

- Zafíro te la sabes casi toda.- alegre

- Shi

- ¿Cuéntamela tú? – abrazándolo

- Pelo cachi no she.- mirándola

- Está bien sigo... se había enamorado de un chico de sus sueños, cuando la sorpresa más grande

- ¿Cuál? - medio dormido

- Que el enamorado en sus sueños, si existía.- voz suave

- Shi.- ya dormido

Serena acariciándole el cabello

- Sí, pero el….

Cuando iba a terminar de contar la historia, se había quedado dormido

Serena le dio un beso en la frente

- Mi bebé hermoso, estás dormido pero nunca termino de contar el final de la chica soñadora él final es muy triste.- leve sonrisa

Las horas pasaron, era noche Darién había llegado a su casa se consiguió a Serena dormida con Zafiro en sus brazos

Darién cargando a Zafiro y llevándolo hacia su habitación

- Buenos noches campeón

Darién fue hacia su habitación y se baño se acostó alado de ella, en la madrugada Serena despertó asustada pensando que algo le había pasado al bebé pero cuando vio a Darién a lado solo lo abrazo.

Había amanecido

Serena despertando

- Mmm que rico dormir.- dándole un beso a Darién

Darién besándola

- Mmm ¿y eso?

- Porque, me dieron muchas ganas.- sonriéndole

- No hagas algo que luego te vayas a repetir.- divertido

- Mmm, tenemos como 3 días sin hacer nada de nada.- inocente

- ¿Quieres hacerlo horita?

- Sí, quiero.-sonriendo

- Bueno tus deseos son órdenes.- besándola

Darién comenzó a besar a Serena con mucha pasión

Serena mirándolo a los ojos

- Darién

Darién mirándola

- ¿Qué?

- Te cuidas mira que todavía no quiero ser madre.- seria

- Tranquila, mi amor yo siempre estoy preparado para lo que sea.- sonriéndole

- Mmm que conste.- volviéndolo a besar

Darién y Serena aprovecharon la mañana para amarse como se debía

En la habitación de Zafiro

Zafiro levantándose

- Mmm qul rico dolmi

Zafiro se levanto fue a haber a Darién y a Serena

Zafiro abriéndola puerta

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Serena tapándose con la sabana

- Mi amor ¿qué haces aquí?

- Ya es de malana mami.- mirándolos

Darién buscando la pijama

- Zafiro, tienes que tocar la puerta.- apenado

- Pala qul.- cruzando los brazos

- Zafiro, tu mamá y yo hacemos cosas que tú no puedes ver.- él

- ¿Colo kuales? – mirándolo

- Nada mi amor, tu papi quiere decir que él y yo jugamos pero cosas de adultos.- ella nerviosa

- Ahhh… ya mami entendí.- imaginándose a su papá y mamá jugando hacerse cosquillas

- Darién, llévate al niño para su habitación.- pidió ella

Darién tapándose con una sabana

- Sí, mi amor.- cargándolo - ven Zafiro vamos a lavarte la cara

- Shi valos papi

Serena se metió corriendo al baño, se baño y se vistió

En la habitación de Zafiro

Zafiro bostezando

- Papi polque mami estaba roya colo shi tubiela pela de algo

Darién colocándole la camisa

- Claro que no. Tú mamá, no estaba roja de la pena solo era porque se había reído antes que entrara.- explico

Zafiro alzando los bracitos

- Ah…ya papi

- Listo solo falta peinarte y ponerte.- mirándolo de arriba abajo - ¿algo falta?

Serena entrando

- Darién falta que le pongas el pantalón, mi amor

Darién mirándolo

- Sí, era eso

- Mami ¿hoy valos pala casha de abuelito? – pregunto

- No bebé, hoy vas con mami para la agencia es que Mina se va a sacar unas fotos con la nena y yo contigo.- mirándolo

- No, me habías dicho nada.- su esposo

- Con que tiempo ¿dime? – suspirando

- Está bien, solo 1

- Está bien, mi amor. Solo será 1

- Sholo 1 pelo yo shoy un gañan.- zafiro

- Mi amor se dice galán.- lo corrigió su madre

- Serena para solo tener 2 años se le entiende muy bien.- Darién sonriendo

- ¿Qul hola nos valos? – mirando a su madre

- A las 9

- O sea en 10 minutos.- informo él

Serena mirando el reloj

- Que dios mío, se me va hacer tardísimo.- contrariada

- Tranquila, Serena si quieres los llevo.- se ofreció

En eso sonó el teléfono

Serena agarrándolo

- Bueno

- Hola Sere.- mina

- ¿Qué paso Mina?

- Pues nada, que las fotos se van a sacar a las 10

- Ok, gracias por avisar

- De nada Sere.- cortándole

- Cambiaron la hora ahora es a las 10.- mirándolos

- Mejor así desayunan tranquilos

- Sí

- Papi polemos comel es qul tengo hamble.- zafiro tocándose la barriga

- En serio, vamos a comer mi amor.- ella

- Y si vamos a desayunar afuera.- propuso el

- Me parece una excelente idea.- ella

- Déjame bañarme.- saliendo de la habitación

- Ok, mientras Zafiro y yo nos vamos a para la sala

- Shi, vamos

Serena y Zafiro se fueron agarrados de manos

Mientras Darién se bañaba, Serena le preparaba la leche a Zafiro

Serena dándole un vaso

- Toma, te lo tomas todito

Zafiro haciéndole puchero

- No quielo mami

- A comer se ha dicho.- ella

Zafiro mirando como Serena, salía un momento para la sala

-Ya she ful mami

Zafíro corrió y se subió en una silla y voto toda la leche

En eso el escucho los pasos de alguien y se bajo rápido

naiara1254: Hola gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo

Usako-Chiba-T: Hola gracias por comentar, si serena solo paso a un susto y ikuko en parte tuvo razón. Gracias puedo decir que estoy bien, aun no me atrevo tomar cosas pesadas

Conyta Moonlight: Hola gracias por comentar, tranquila sé que es difícil pasar por cuestiones personales

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino: Hola gracias por comentar, si seiya y neherecia son unos imbéciles, si serena se paso también son cosas de adolecentes. Zafiro es un amor

christydechiba: Hola gracias por comentar, si serena ha hecho tantas cosas, en su juventud, no fue consciente de las cosas que podía provocar. Ikuko si tiene un poco de reacción espero que te guste el capitulo.

Amix, si eres golosa, también le llevas a zafiro…. No, no dejas para nadie. Darién con todo y combo, amix de ti no me extraña nadita. Besos enormes a ti tus princesas

yesqui2000: Hola gracias por comentar, Darién llego gusto a tiempo, a esa edad se comenten muchas locuras

princessqueen: Hola gracias por comentar, si Darién llego a tiempo, veras la reacción de serena sobre el bebé

STARVENUS: Hola gracias por comentar, jejejeje si ikuko debería estar más en casa, si serena casi pasaba a mejor vida. Espero que te guste el cap


	15. Chapter 15

- Ya Serena por última vez, no quiero que estés tan expuesta.- él mirándola con seriedad

- Solo va a hacer 3 días en Kioto.- ella sonriéndole

- Serena ¿porque no le dices a Mina que te supla? – serio

- Déjame hablar con Miyuki.- ella, miro que Zafiro tenía el vaso en la mano - dame el vaso Zafiro para ver

- Mami estaba rilo.- sonriéndole

- Porque será que no, te creo nada niño.- con seriedad

Serena le saco otro vaso de leche

Serena dándole el vaso de leche

- Toma ¿y te lo tomas todo?

- Serena. Ya se lo tomo.- su esposo mirándola

- Sí ¿cómo no? Mira no tiene un rastro de leche en su boca.- mirándolo de reojo

Darién mirándolo

- Sí, te salió mal hijo, para la próxima ya sabes.- sonriéndole

Serena dándole un codazo en la cabeza

- Sí, dale alas a tú hijo

- Mami no quilo.- el niño suspirando

- Mira Zafiro no se ¿qué te pasa? usted señorito, le gustaba la leche o ahora no.- ella molesta

- Shi me gulta pelo el otlo dla mi aguelo dilo qul la lechel el pala bebés y qul yo chepa no shoy bebé.- muy serio

Serena mirando a Darién con un poco de rabia

- Viste lo que dicen en tú casa, a hora mi hijo no se quiere alimentar como debe de ser.- cruzando los brazos

- Esteeee yooooo.- nervioso

- Mira cállate sí.- seria

Serena cargo a Zafiro y se fue para la sala

- Serena.- atrás de ella

- Ni me hables.- seguía caminando

- Déjame hablar con mi hijo.- pidió

- Está bien… ve con tú padre Zafiro.- ella bajándolo

- Shi mami.- caminando hacia su padre

- Ven, vamos hablar.- mirándolo con seriedad

- Shi papi

Darién lo cargo y se fue para la habitación de el

Darién sentándola en la cama

- Mira hijo, tomarte la leche es de grandes así que si tú abuelo dices esas cosas, es porque no le gusta ¿me entiendes?

- Shi pelo el dilo hesho, yo penche que yo ya ela grande.- serio

- Sí, eres. Tienes que tomar leche hasta los 7 años.- autoridad

- Ok papi te plometo, que pala malana me la tolo tola.- sinceridad

- Qué conté Zafiro.- creyéndole

- Shi plomesa de caballelo.- dándole la mano

- Promesa de caballero.- sellando la promesa

Serena estaba escuchando todo desde la puerta, bajo las escaleras con cuidado

- Vamos hasta que se nos haga tarde campeón.- agarrándolo de la mano

- Shi valos papi

Digo y Zafiro se fueron para abajo

Serena levantándose del mueble

- Ya nos vamos

- Sí.- su esposo

Darién cargo a Zafiro y se fueron para un restaurante muy bonito

Zafiro mirando a todos lados

- Esla muy lildo

- Te gusta, mi amor.- sonriéndole a su hijo

- Shi esla muy lildo

- ¿Qué quieren comer? – Darién mirándolos

- Lo mismo de siempre.- ella

- Ok ¿y tú Zafiro? – le pregunto

- Hamburguesa.- sonriendo

- Eso sí lo dice clarito ¿no? – serena con ironía

- Mami

- Está bien.- su esposo

- Consentidor.- con seriedad

- Serena es mi único hijo, por los mementos.- mirándola con amor

- Sí, horita estuviéramos 2 hijos.- le recordó

- Sí, ya lo sé Serena

- Papi puelo il pala allá a jugal.- zafiro mirando el parque

- No, bebé. Espera que comamos y vamos los 3.- su madre

Zafiro triste

- Está bien, mami

Serena, Darién y Zafiro comieron muy a gusto, no pudieron llevar a Zafiro a jugar porque llamaron a Serena de la agencia que fuera de emergencias en él sed

Zafiro llorando

- Mamá quelia jugal

Serena abrazándolo

- Discúlpame, mi amor. Mami tiene que trabajar te prometo que cuando salga de aquí nos vamos ¡sí! – sonriéndole

Zafiro limpiándose las lágrimas

- Elta bien mami

- Mi bebé lindo, te amo.- ella abrazándolo

- Yo talbien, te amo mami chula.- abrazándolo con fuerza

- Serena ¿es hora de sacar las fotos? – le comunica miyuki

- Madlina ¿cómo eltas? – zafiro acercándose

- Bien ¿cómo está? el ahijado más bello de Japón.- ella con cariño

- Biel madlina ¿y ultel? – alegre

- Muy bien, mi amor.- ella

- Mina termino ya ¿sección de fotos? – pregunto serena

- Sí, ya término.- informa

- Bueno, yo voy a cambiarme.- ella

- Ok, mientras yo me voy a llevar a mi ahijado a comer un rico pastel de chocolate que tanto le gusta.- miyuki alegre

- Shi dale

Miyuki cargo a Zafiro y se lo llevo para su oficina, mientras Serena se estaba vistiéndose

Serena colocándose la blusa

- Mmm creo que mejor llevo a Zafiro a comer helados y al parque de diversiones

En eso entra Mina con Azumi

- Hola.- mina sonriendo

- Hola Mina

- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto

- Bien, lista para sacarme las fotos y irme a mi casa.- le comunica

- Sí, solo son 3 una tú sola, luego con Zafiro y otro solo Zafiro.- informa

- 2 fotos de Zafiro, no me parece.- seria

- ¿Porque?

- Darién, no quiere Mina

- Bueno le puedes decir a mi mamá, que solo 1 y ya.- sonriéndole

- Sí

- Bueno yo. Ya me voy con Azumi.- su amiga

- Azumi, no se iba a llamar Misa

- ¿Estás LOCA? Cómo crees, le puse Azumi.- ella sonriendo

- Mina no te pases. Tú hija tiene 10 meses que nació y tuviste los Santos riñones de ponerle el nombre casi a los 6 meses.- asombrada

- Pues no como creía que era niño, a la hora no resulto una niña y todavía no me cae.- le confiesa

- Mina, Lita te dijo que era niña desde el comienzo, tú le creíste más a las intuiciones de tu suegra que a una doctora.- regañándola

- Ya no me regañes, todavía me acuerdo.- apenada

Meses atrás

- Mina es una niña.- enseñándosela

- ¿Cómo no era niño? – asombrada

- Mina desde los 5 meses, sabes que es una nena.- sin creer lo que había escuchado

Mina llorando

- Ahora que hago con la ropita que compre

- Véndela, el problema es que tú bebé no tiene ropa.- lita con seriedad

- Pobre, dile a Serena que le compre algo ¿no? – ella mirando a la doctora

Actualidad

- Sí, por tú culpa tuve que salir como loca a comprar ropita, lo bueno que quede cómo su madrina. Azumi casi ni habla.- mirándola

- Sí, algo le pasa para tener 10 meses.- mina preocupada

- Mina ni te apures, Zafiro dijo mamá a los 8 meses.- ella sonriendo

- Por eso, no dice ni pio.- ella triste

En eso llega Zafiro y cuando ve a Azumi le da un beso en la mejilla

- Tan lindo.- miyuki enamorada

Mina cargando a Azumi

- Ven vamos

- Ok vete.- su amiga

En eso llega Miyuki

- Serena ¿ya estás lista? – le pregunto miyuki

- Sí, vamos Zafiro.- agarrándole la mano a su hijo

- Shi, valos mami

- Azumi, ven con abuela.- miyuki sonriendo

- Ahí.- niña tirándole los brazos

- Sí, habla.- mina asombrada

- Hija, Azumi habla desde los casi 9 meses bueno balbuceaba algo, como Sagato se la llevo por un tiempo a Francia vino más abierta.- la abuela orgullosa

- Pues solo fue casi 2 meses.- su hija asombrada

- Más que suficiente.- comenta serena

- Serena, vamos a sacarte las fotos.- la jefa

- Sí, a Zafiro solo 1.- le anuncia

- Está bien, me imagino que fue Darién.- ella mirándola con seriedad

- Sí.- apenada

Serena y Miyuki fueron para la sección de fotos

- Quiero que salgas como tierna y a la vez apasionada.- le dijo su jefa

- Ok.- apenada

Serena se saco muchas, Miyuki le encantaba cómo estaba posando

- Ya la ultima.- miyuki sonriendo

- Ok.-Cuando Serena se levanto sintió un mareo

Miyuki agarrándola

- ¿Estás bien?

Serena aturdida

- No sé, es que tengo días así

- Cuando te sientas mejor, te saco la foto con Zafiro.- su jefa preocupada

- Ok

En la empresa

- ¿Papa? – Darién mirando a Endimión

- ¿Qué pasa hijo? – mirándolo serio

- Estaba pensando.- sentándose

- ¿Qué estabas pensando? – mirándolo con curiosidad

- Qué a Zafiro le hace falta un hermanito, para que juegue.- sonriendo

- Darién, Serena te dicho que no quiere bebés todavía.- le recordó

- Sí, yo quiero 1 y ya empecé a no cuidarme.- le informa

- ¿Desde cuándo lo haces? – serio

- Desde hace como 6 meses, nada todavía.- decepcionado

- Qué extraño.- su padre

- Sí

En la agencia

- Ya ¿estás mejor? – miyuki preocupada

- Sí, solo fue un mareo.- ella sonriendo

- Serena ¿estás cómo pálida? – mina seriedad

- Ya Mina.- pidió su amiga

- Mami te shientes mal.- pregunto su pequeño

- No, bebé mami está bien.- alegre

Zafiro abrazándola

- En shelio

- Sí ¡mi amor!

- Es mejor que te vayas a tú casa, si te sientes bien ven mañana con el bebé.- le comendo su jefa

- Está bien.- ella

- Yo llevo al bebé, no vaya hacer que te caigas con todo y niño.- su amiga

- Está bien

Serena y Mina salieron para fuera a salir de la agencia, lo malo fue que Serena se sentía muy mareada y tenía mucho miedo de manejar

Serena asustada

- Mina llévame a mi casa, me siento muy mareada

- Ok tranquila.- pidió ella

Mina llego a Serena para su casa

Mina abriendo la casa de Serena

- Ya están aquí Serena te sientas, mientras yo voy a acostar a Zafiro en tú habitación.- le informa

- No, tía quilo eltar col mi mamá.- pidió

- Bueno. Yo voy para arriba y te voy a costar en la cama de tú mami, mientras ayudo a tú mamá a costarse.- le informo

- Elta bien tía.- mirándola

Mina metió a Zafiro en la cama de Serena y la fue a buscar

- Mina no estoy drogada.- seria

- Estás mareada.- seria

- Sí, está bien

Mina Ayudo a Serena acostarse

- Gracias.- agradecida

- Glacias tía.- sonriéndole

- De nada, ahora si me voy.- alejándose

Serena y Zafiro

- Bye

- Adiós

Mina se fue

Serena respirando

- ¿Porque no sé, me pasa el mareo?

- Sí, quieles llamo a papi.- mirándola

- No sé.- ella aturdida - haz lo que quieras bebé

- Mami

Zafiro a garro el celular de Serena y marco el 1

En la empresa

Darién contestando

- Bueno

- ¿Papi? – el pequeño

- Hola campeón ¿cómo estás? – sonriendo, su hijo lo sorprendía cada día más

- Yo biel pelo mami ¿no?

Darién preocupado

- ¿Cómo?

- Puel noshe shoy cachi se cae, papi el qul madlina Miyuki.- le cuenta

- Ya voy para la agencia.- levantándose

- No papi eslamol en la casha tia, mina nol tlajo.- niño

- Está bien. Ya voy para allá.- levantándose

- ¿Qué pasa? – Endimión preocupado

- No, Zafiro me llamo y parece que Serena se cayó.- desesperado

- ¿Cómo?

- No sé, papá

- Ve

Darién se fue para su casa

Darién entrando a la habitación

- Hola ya llegue

Serena sonriendo desanimada

- Hola mi amor

- ¿Qué paso mi amor? – acercándose a ella

- No sé.- mirándolo - para mi es culpa tuya

- Mía ¿porque? – sin entender

Serena sonriendo

- Estoy 100% segura que estoy embarazada de nuevo

Darién emocionado

- En serio

- Sí, porque tengo casi 2 meses que no me quiere bajar.- le comenta

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? – asombrado

- Porque quería sentir los síntomas, hoy me lo confirmaron.- alegre

Darién abrazándola

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo ahora, vamos hacer 4 en total aun en realidad solo 5.- ella recordando a su bebita no nació

- Somos 5, mi amor.- sonriéndole

Zafiro con un cuaderno en la mano

- Mami cueltame un cuelto

- ¿Quieres que te lo cuente yo? – le pregunto su padre

- Shi

- Había una vez una chica llamada Carla que vivía en un pueblo muy pero muy pobre ella hacia leche.- empezó a platicar

- Pelo ¿cómo papi? – mirándolo

- Deja que termine el cuento

- Ellta bien

- Carla ordeñaba leche para producir sus quesos.- él

Serena gritando

- Darién cállate eso cuento es muy malo

- A Zafiro le gusta ¿verdad? – mirándolo

Zafiro desanimado

- No musho papi

- ¿Entonces cual? – le pregunto

- Bebé, porque mejor no te duermes en el pecho de mami.- ella

- Esla bien, mami

Zafiro se acostó en el pecho de Serena y como a la media hora se durmió, Darién lo acostó en su cama cuna y se fue con Serena

Darién tocándole el vientre

- Mañana vamos a saber sí, estás embarazada o ¿no?

Serena abrazándolo

- Vas a ver que sí, mi amor

Serena y Darién se quedaron dormidos.

Horas después

En la habitación de Zafiro

Zafiro levantándose

- Mmmm, voy a ver a mis papis

Zafiro fue hacia la habitación de Serena y Darién

Zafiro entrando y viendo como dormían sus papis decidió meterse entre los 2

- Papá

- Mmmm.- sin hacerle caso

- Papi.- jalándolo

- Mmmmm

- Papá.- gritando

Serena y Darién se asustaron

Serena asustada

- ¿Qué paso?

Darién molesto

- ¿Qué te pasa, Zafiro apenas son las 5 de la mañana?

Zafiro asustado por la cara de Darién

- Es que no tengo sueño

- Vete para tú, Habitación ¡ya! – furiosa

Zafiro le dio sentimiento comenzó a llorar

Serena molesta

- ¿Qué te pasa, no vez que hiciste llorar a Zafiro?

Darién abrazando a Zafiro

- Discúlpame bebé

Zafiro tranquilizándose

- Eltá bien papi

Serena abrazándolo

- Ven, bebé duerme con mami

- Shi, mami valonos a dolmil.- sonriendo

- ¿Estás molesto con papi? – apenado

- ¡No! – niño

- Dame un abrazo.- pidió él

Zafiro le dio un abrazo a Darién

- ¿Y yo? – celosa

Zafiro le dio un piquito en los labios

- Te quilo

- Te quiero, mi amor.- ella

- Vamos a dormir sí.-

- Sí

Serena y Darién abrazaron a Zafiro se quedaron dormidos

Ya había amanecido

Serena abriendo los ojos tenía en el pecho a Zafiro y a Darién agarrándole la cintura

- Mmmm, mis amores despierten

- No quiero.- Darién sin querer abrir los ojos

- Darién me tengo que ir a ver con Lita, quédate con el niño.- ella levantándose

- Está bien, mi amor.- él

Serena se baño y se vistió se fue para que Lita

En la clínica

Serena estaba sentada esperando que llegara su turno

- Hola.- mujer sentándose alado de ella

- Hola.- serena mirándola

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto

Serena un poco desconfiada

- Serenity ¿y tú?

- Esmeralda

Hola, perdon por la demora, gracias por sus Rw se los agradezco muco A:

yesqui2000

princessqueen

Usako-Chiba-T

naiara1254

christydechiba

Le doy la bienvenida A:

Tommiboy

Lady SereShields


	16. Chapter 16

- Mucho gusto Esmeralda.- ella sonriéndole

- ¿Y estás embarazada? – le pregunto con curiosidad

- Pues no sé, solo vine a ver si o ¿no? – le comenta

- ¿Es tú primer hijo?

Serena más dudosa

- Sí, es mi 1 bebé, sí estoy embarazada.

- ¿Eres casada?

- Sí, mi esposo tiene un hijo hermoso que lo quiero como si fuera mío.- mintió

- ¿De verdad? ¿Porque no lo trajiste, a mi me encantan los niños? – desanimada

- De verdad, a mi también. Es que su papá es muy celoso

- Entiendo, sabes a mi me robaron un bebé cuando nació

- ¿De verdad? – perpleja

- Sí, lo que pasa que nació el mismo día que mi que un nene, Lita me dijo que fue un error que mi bebé estaba muerto, yo se que está vivo mi hijo. Yo lo tuve entre mis brazos y era hermoso.- con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Serena pensó

- Dios mío, será la misma.- mirándola -¿Pero qué paso con los padres del bebé?

- No sé, yo no conozco a esa mujer.- con sinceridad

Serena mas aliviada

- Qué mal

- A él, espero que estés embarazada.- leve sonrisa

Serena mirándola

- Sí, ojala

Lita saliendo del consultorio

- La otra que pase

Cuando Lita vio a Serena con Esmeralda se asusto

- Doctora Lita ¿cómo está? – serena

- Bien, pasa

- Permiso.- serena levantándose

- Ve

Serena y Lita entraron al consultorio

- Serena no le dijiste nada de tú hijo ¿verdad? – alterada

- No, ella es ¿verdad? la que se le murió el bebé el mismo día que nació el mío.- mirándola

- Sí, ella está muy obsesionada con tú hijo. Parece que lo están buscando Serena.- seriedad

- ¿¡Qué!?

- No grites, mira ella quiero hacer un tratamiento, no le creo nada para mi quiero saber quién es la mamá de tú sabes quién.- suavidad

- Ok, tranquila, vengo a ver si estoy embarazada por he tenido muchos mareos.- le comenta

- Acuéstate, para hacerte una ecografía

- Ok

Serena se acostó Lita le estaba realizando la ecografía

Lita mirando la pantalla

- Serena no estás embarazada

- ¿Cómo? – asombrada

- No

- Tengo casi 2 meses, que no me baja.- sin poderlo creer

- Qué raro, aquí no se ve nada de bebé.- revisándola

Serena triste

- Como si, estaba muy segura Lita

- No, Serena lo siento mucho.- mirando, su tristeza en su rostro

Serena levantándose

- Gracias

- Serena, tranquila eso pasa a veces

- Está bien, gracias de todos modos.- deprimida

- Ok, ve tranquila

Serena se fue muy triste para su casa

Serena entrando

- Hola

- ¿Hola mi amor? – Darién emocionado - sí sí

Serena afligida

- No, Darién no estoy embarazada

- ¿Pero cómo? – asombrado

- No sé

Darién abrazándola

- Tranquila, mi amor para eso somos jóvenes

- Sí, tienes razón

En eso venia Zafiro con Hotaru

- Hola.- hotaru sonriendo

- Linda ¿cómo estás? – serena sonriéndole

- Muy bien

Serena abrazándola

- Qué bueno

- ¿Serena estás embarazada? – mirándola con seriedad

- ¿Porque?

- Estás como extraña parecieras que sí, porque con Zafiro se te notaba mucho.- mirándola

Serena mirándose

- Yo me veo igual

- Mmm yo te veo más buena.- su esposo abrazándola por detrás

- Darién deja.- apenada con su prima

- Mmm me vuele, que estás embarazada ¿y vas a tener niña? – sonriéndole

- Sí, brujita ¿cómo no? – ella riéndose

- Vas a ver que sí.- seria

- Sí ¿cómo no? – serena sacándole la lengua

- Ya hable con Darién y me voy a quedar aquí por 1 año.- le anuncia

- Está bien.- ella

- ¿Y Sammy cómo le va su vida de casado? – pregunto Darién

- Bien, Luna es una buena esposa a pesar que quiere mucho a Amy.- hotaru sonriendo

- Qué cosas ¿no? Amy había quedado embarazada de Sammy y falleció dándola a luz.- comenta serena

- Sí y cómo mi hermano es muy generoso, le puso como su mami.- ella sonriendo

- Sí, fue muy triste. Lo bueno que la señora se puso muy mal con la muerte de Amy.- comenta serena

- Sí, ya casi va para 2 años Amy, es linda tengo hasta una foto de ella.- comenta ella

- ¿Para verla? – serena curiosa

Hotaru enseñándosela

- Mira está hermosa

- Sí, es igualita a Sammy.- comenta serena asombrada

- Mi mamá, la adora.- su prima feliz

- Qué bueno

Hotaru cargando a Zafiro

- Yo me voy con mi galán a jugar

- Shi valos vale.- zafiro feliz

Zafiro y Hotaru se fueron a jugar

Los días pasaron Serena se fue para Kioto a sacarse las fotos, le dijo a Miyuki que Zafiro no iba a salir en las fotos y Miyuki acepto pero Serena seguía con mareos junto con vómitos y muchos malestar a ella le extraño que no estuviera embarazada, los síntomas eran más evidentes cada día en fin. Habían pasado 3 semanas

En casa Chiba

Serena en el baño vomitando

- ¿Qué pasa? cada día entiendo menos

Misaki tocando la puerta del baño

- Serena ¿estás bien?

Serena saliendo

- No, estoy muy mareada

Misaki asustada

- Serena estás muy pálida

- Misaki agárrame, hasta que me caiga aquí.- pidió mareada

Misaki agarrándola

- Serena ¿tú estás embarazada verdad?

- Yo creo que sí, Lita dice que no. Estoy muy mareada.- le confiesa

Misaki sentándola

- Sabes a mi hermana le paso lo mismo, el bebé estaba cómo escondido

- Será eso

- Sí, ¿porque ella estaba cómo tú? – sonriéndole

- ¿Y qué tuvo? – mirándola

- Gemelos

- ¿Qué? - Perpleja

- Tranquila, eso no te va a pasar. Hazte un examen de sangre.- le recomienda

- Vamos

- Dale, porque Zafiro está con tú primita en la oficina

- Vamos

Serena y Misaki fueron para la clínica

Serena se saco la sangre esperaron como 30 minutos hasta que solo dieron

- Señora Serena Chiba.- anunció enfermera

- Sí

- Tome.- entregándoselo

- Gracias.- ella abriendo el sobre - no puede ser

- ¿Qué? – pregunto su suegra

Serena enseñándoselo

- Mira

Misaki emocionada

- POSITIVO Serena ¡estás embarazada!

Serena abrazándola

- Sí, voy a hacer mamá y tú abuela otra vez

- Sí, que emoción

- ¿Cómo se lo digo a Darién de mi embarazo? – preocupándose

- Mmm pues no.- mirándola

Serena saliendo unas lágrimas

- Como me hubiera gustado ponerme así cuando Salí embarazada, todavía me acuerdo cuando lo supe

Años atrás

Enfermera sonriendo

- ¡Felicidades!

Serena seria

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Está embarazada.- alegre

Serena sorprendida

- ¡QUÉ!

- No, le gusta la noticia.- le pregunto

- ¡Claro que no! – furiosa

En eso venia un doctor

- Doctor me puede hacer una ecografía.- le pregunto

- Claro

Serena se fue con el doctor

- Felicidades tienes casi 3 meses de embarazo.- este

- ¡QUE!, Doctor dígame la verdad ¿puedo abortar?

- mirándolo

- Pero que le pasa, es un ser vivo.- indignado

- No lo quiero tener.- seria

- Lo siento, no puedes abortar única manera es que tengo un accidente fuerte.- este

Serena en sus pensamientos

- Será que tendré que sufrir un accidente, para no tener este estorbo

- Darién tengo algo urgente que decirte.- rudeza

- ¿Qué? – sin quererla escuchar

- Darién estoy embarazada.- le soltó

- Darién, no sé porque te alegras, de un error.- molesta

- Serena, no sé qué estarás pensando, yo voy a tener a mi hijo.- mirándola

- Lo siento, Darién. No voy a tener a este hijo lo voy abortar.- decisión

Darién molesto

- Estás loca ¿o qué?

- Yo no voy a margarme mi vida por un bebé ¿estás loco? – frenética

Darién decepcionado

- Qué clase de mujer eres ¡Serena!

Actualidad

Serena llorando

- Me arrepiento de todo

Misaki abrazándola

- Tranquila, Serena solo estabas muy confundida por que eras muy joven

- Lo sé Misaki, yo tenía que reaccionar de otra manera.-sollozando

- Tranquila, Serena estás embarazada.- preocupándose

Serena limpiándose las lágrimas

- Sí, tiene razón

- Vamos para la casa.- animándola

- Sí, vamos

Misaki y Serena se fueron para la mansión Chiba

En casa Chiba

Darién sentándose en el mueble

- Ya basta, estoy muerto. No puedo más

- Vamos a seguir jugando Darién.- hotaru jalándolo

- No, estoy muerto.- cansado

- Yo tambiel eltoy muy canchado.- sentándose lado de su padre

Darién sonriendo

- Shi, estamos muy canchados. Cómo dice mi campeón.- haciéndole cosquillas

En llega Misaki con Serena

Serena entrando

- Hola

Zafiro corriendo hacia Serena

- Mami ya lleguasre

- Sí.- ella sonriéndole, cuando lo iba a cargar sintió un mareo ella estaba a punto de caerse, Misaki la sostuvo y Darién se levanto fue hacia ella

Darién cargándola

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, mi amor solo fue un mareo. Sabes cómo casi no he dormido bien por el trabajo.- le comenta

- Mmmm, vamos a creerte, para no pasar susto te voy a llevar a costar en la cama.- él caminando con ella

- Está bien

Darién llego a Serena para su habitación

Darién acostándola

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor, Darién no sé cómo decirte

Darién preocupado

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Esteee estoy embarazada.- nerviosa

- En shock

- ¿Darién estás allí? – asustada

Darién riéndose

- ¿Es una broma verdad?

Serena seria

- No me estoy riendo

- ¡No! ¿Pero de verdad? – emocionándose

- Darién sí, hoy fui con Misaki me saque la sangre y salió positivo.- informa

Darién besándola

- Te amo te amo

- Yo también te amo.- sonriendo

- Wow otra vez papás. Te imaginas a Zafiro con su hermanito.- feliz

- O hermanita también.- sonriendo

- Yo quiero que sea niño.- seriedad

- Yo ¡quiero que sea niña! – cruzando los brazos

- Eso lo veremos, cuando tengas más meses.- feliz

- Sí

- ¿Cuántos meses tendrás?

- Como casi 4 meses, Darién desde que no me viene mi periodo.- ella mirándolo

- Tanto.- perplejo

- Pues sí

En la sala

Zafiro llorando

- Mentirosa no te cleo nada

- ¿Qué pasa? – misaki llegando

- Pues nada Misaki, que le estoy diciendo a Zafiro que a lo mejor Serena estaba embarazada y que va a tener un hermanito.- alegre

- Mentila ¿verdad abuela? – con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- Este, bueno mi amor. Yo no sé, sí tú mami va a tener un bebé.- mintió

- Voy con mi mami.- zafiro llorando

Zafiro salió llorando para la habitación de Darién cuando abrió la puerta vio a Darién besándose con Serena

Zafiro llorando fuerte

- Mamá

Serena separándose de Darién

- ¿Qué pasa bebé?

Zafiro abrazándola

- Mami, veldad que no estas embarashada es que vale piensa que shi y no quielo tenel ningun herlmano

Serena mirando a Darién, pensando

- Ahora que hago ¡Dios mío!

Darién sentándose a Zafiro en sus piernas

- Hijo, mira tú mami y yo vamos a tener un nuevo bebé

- No quielo.- triste

- Mi amor, que tiene eso de mala. Vas a tener con quien jugar mi príncipe.- su madre sonriéndole

- No, che mami

- Mira mi amor, tú eres mi bebé consentido y cuando nazca los voy a consentir a los 2.- ella sonriéndole

- En selio.- mirándola

- Sí, mi bebé lindo mmm, para mi tienes celos de que tú papi y yo tuviéramos más hijos.- ella acariciándole el cabello

- Shi polque no me gultaria que usltedel. Ya no me quisieran más.- haciendo puchero

- Eso nunca va a pasar tú eres mi campeón y el que viene será otro campeón.- Darién abrazándolo

- Jajaja eso es lo que tú crees.- serena divertida

- Bueno sí, quieres vamos apostar. Sí es niño yo le pongo el nombre y si niña tú le colocas el nombre.- sonriéndole

- Mmm me gusta, la idea mi amor.- feliz

Darién extendiéndole la mano

- Trato hecho, mi amor

- Ok

- Mami valos pala la casa.- él mirándolos

- Sí, vamos que. Me siento mejor.- comunica ella

- Ok vamos

Serena y Darién se fueron con los niños para su casa, los días pasaron Serena se fue hacer unos exámenes con Lita para confirmar su embarazo, Lita estaba muy sorprendida como el bebé se pudo esconder de esa manera, lo bueno que todo estaba muy bien. Ya Serena tenía casi 4 meses a ella se le estaba notando la barriga, Zafiro algunos días amanecía muy odioso con su madre, Serena no le decía nada porque sabía que eran celos de así.

Pasaron los meses y Zafiro se ponía peor, Darién no encontraba la manera para que no se comportara de esa manera con Serena

En casa Chiba

- Zafiro ven a comer.- pregunto serena

- No quielo.- molesto

Serena cargándolo

- Ven vamos a comer

Zafiro golpeando a ella en el pecho

- Suéltame

Serena molesta

- Ya basta Zafiro, deja de golpearme no vez que estoy embarazada

- No me impolta.- rabioso

Serena mirándolo seria

- Mira Zafiro yo se que estás celoso, porque mami está embarazada pronto va a venir tú hermanito o hermanita, no me gusta cómo me tratas me golpeas y me dices cosas muy feas, no puedo aguantar más eso.- ella sentimiento

- Tú ya no me quieles.- llorando

Serena abrazándolo

- Claro que te quiero, sabes yo te amo demasiado mi amor mira tú eres mi

Mundo

Mi cielo

Mi alegría

Mi esperanza

Mi locura

Mi corazón

Mi vida como crees que no te quiero, mi amor. Tú me vas a ayudar a cuidar al bebé

- Pelo a mí me gusta que me consientas.- haciendo puchero

Serena abrazándolo

- Claro bebé, yo te voy a consentir hasta que tú estés viejito

- Mami me llevas pala el palque.- ojitos tiernos

- Sí, 1 come y nos vamos

Zafiro comió toda su comida Serena estaba muy feliz, ya que desde unos meses Zafiro siempre le votaba la comida en el suelo o se lo tiraba encima para tan solo molestar a ella

- Termine mami.- sonriendo

- Ok vamos.- ella cuando se levanto sintió un dolor, agarrándose el vientre - Me duele ¿qué pasa?

- Mami ¿qué pasha? – asustado

Serena respirando

- Nada, solo que el bebé me patio no sé.- respirando más profundo

- Mami te sientas.- agarrándole la mano

Serena se sentó

- Ya bebé, ven para que sientas al bebé

Zafiro emocionado

- En serio mami

Zafiro empezó a tocar la barriga de Serena y el bebé pateaba mucho Zafiro se asusto

Serena sonriendo con ternura

- Tranquilo bebé, el bebé solo patea. No sé va a salir de allí

- Me había asustado.- con la mano en el corazón

- Jeje, mi amor. Ven vamos para el parque, para que juegues un rato y nos vamos a buscar a tú papá.- mirándolo

- Shi mami

En la empresa Chiba

- Papá ya Zafiro me tiene muy preocupado, todos los días hace llorar a Serena siempre le hace algo.- Darién desesperado

- Vamos a pegarle.- Endimión serio

- ¡Papá! – asombrado

- Hijo, lo que necesita unas buenas nalgadas para que respecte a su madre.- muy serio

- Sí, solo tiene 2 años.- mirándolo, recordando unos pocos meses cumpliría tres años

- Bueno, Serena ¿porque no le pega? – autoridad

- Papá. Serena adora a Zafiro es incapaz de pegarle a nuestro hijo.- suspirando

- Serena ¿cuantos meses ya tiene? – tranquilidad

- Casi 9 le faltan 2 semanas para cumplir los 9 meses.- él sonriendo

- Pronto va a nacer el segundo nieto que será un varón y se llamara Endimión segundo.- alegre

- No

- Serena me lo prometió.- molesto

- Está bien, papá.- suspirando

- ¿Y si es niña cómo se va a llamar? – sonriendo

- Sí, es niña Zoe Chiba Tsukino.- Darién orgulloso

- Está hermoso el nombre.- Endimión encantado

Hola gracias por sus Rw se los agradezco mucho A:

princessqueen

Usako-Chiba-T

yesqui2000

naiara1254


	17. Chapter 17

- Sí, Serena se puso a pensar por la inicial de Zafiro y saco ese nombre.- Darién sonriendo

- Está hermoso, me encanta tanto así que sea una nena.- su padre alegre

- En serio, que bien

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Ven vamos.- lo llamo su madre

- Sí, valos.- niño feliz

Cuando Serena abrió la puerta

- Hola hermoso.- ikuko dándole un beso a Zafiro

- Hola mamá.- serena sonriendo

- ¿Para dónde vas? – le pregunto ella

- Para el parque.- forma su hija

- Ven, vamos.- ella

- Ok, vamos

Serena e Ikuko se fueron con Zafiro para el parque caminando porque no le quedaba muy lejos

- Hija te vez muy linda, con tú barriguita.- sonriendo

- Gracias mamá, sabes todavía no sé que es.- ella mirándola

- De verdad, que mal.- mirándola

- Aun que, acomode una habitación de rosa con peluches y demás.- divertida

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, esta alado de Zafiro y a la habitación de Zafiro le acomode cosas de varón, por si es niño.- sonriendo

- Ah…ok

- Ve a jugar Zafiro.- serena

- Sí.- emocionado

- Está hablando más clarito, verdad.- ikuko orgullosa

- Sí, lo que pasa es que Darién, se lo lleva a veces para la empresa y lo trae hasta la tarde y se pone hablar con samanta la secretaria de Endimión.- le informa

- Mmm ¿Darién cómo está?

- Bien, horita está trabajando

- Qué lindo está Zafiro.- ikuko mirando a su nieto

- Sí, igualito a su padre, lo único que no saco fue su carácter.- ella

- Eso si

Mientras Ikuko y Serena hablaban Zafiro estaba jugando muy tranquilo

- Hola campeón ¿cómo estás? – un hombre mirándolo

- ¿Quién eles? – serio

- No, sabes soy Kenji tú abuelito.- él sonriendo

- No cleo señor, mi mami no tiele papá.- desconfiado

- Sí, yo soy tú abuelo.- kenji serio

En la banca

- Serena ¿y Zafiro no lo veo? – ikuko preocupándose

- Voy a buscarlo.- levantándose

- Tranquila ¡voy yo! – levantándose

Ikuko fue a buscar al pequeño Zafiro cuando vio a Kenji se sorprendió mucho

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver a mi hija y a mi nieto.- serio, estaba cansado de verlos de lejos

Ikuko cargando a Zafiro

- Ven mi amor

- Quiero hablar con mi hija.- serio

- Kenji ¿qué? te entro de pronto la paternidad hacia Serena.- ella molesta

- Ikuko yo se que cometí un error enorme en alejarme de ella, pero quiero recuperarla.- arrepentido

- Demasiado tarde.- rudeza

- Quiero hablar con ella

- No, Serena está embarazada y no quiero que la alteres con tus cosas.- le informo

- Embarazada ¿cómo esa niña no se cuida o qué? – indignado

- Esa niña tiene 23 años, está casada y tiene un maravilloso esposo.- furioso

- Me alegro bueno, esperare que Serena dé a luz a su bebé

- Es lo mejor

- Quielo il con mi mamá.- zafiro

- Vamos, mi amor.- ella

Ikuko fue hacia donde estaba Serena

- Nos vamos, es que quiero llevar a Zafiro a la empresa.- serena levantándose

- Ok, vamos hija

Ikuko llevo a Serena para la empresa de Darién

Serena entrando

- Hola

- Hola señora, su esposo está en una reunión.- le informa samanta

- De verdad

- Sí

- Hola.- zafiro sonriéndole

- Hola, mi amor ven.- la secretaria

- No, estoy con mi mami.- serio

- Ok

- Bebé vamos a sentarnos.- agarrándolo de la mano

- Sí, mami

En la oficina

- ¿Cómo todo estaba bien? – Darién asombrado

- Así pasa hijo, lo bueno que no perdimos casi nada.- Endimión serio

- Sí, perdimos el 10 %

- Tranquilo hijo, todo acabo.- con tranquilidad

- Sí, bueno que se puede hacer

- Vamos

- Sí, vamos papá

Endimión y Darién iban saliendo hasta que Zafiro vio a su abuelo

Zafiro corriendo

- Abuelo

Endimión cargándolo

- Hijo ¿y ese milagro?

- Hola.- serena acercándose

- Hola mi amor.- él dándole un beso

- Hola mi vida.- ella en eso sintió un puyazo en el vientre y le agarro la mano a Darién - Ay Dios

Darién asustado

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sí, habla hija.- su suegro preocupado

- Nada, sentí un dolor cómo, si fuera una contracción.- ella mirándolos

Darién y Endimión

- Un doctor.- gritando

- Darién, solo fue un dolorcito.- ella

- Prácticamente estás a punto de dar a luz, tenemos que estar listos.- él

- Sí, Darién tiene razón

- Tranquilos todavía falta, para que nazca el bebé.- ella acariciándose el vientre

- Bueno, sí sigues con dolor te llevo para la clínica.- serio

- Ok, vamos para la casa.- ella

- ¿Y Hotaru? – pregunto

- Está en casa haciendo una tarea.- le comunica

- Vámonos

- Vamos

Serena y Darién se fueron para su casa

Serena recogiendo algunas cosas

- Está Hotaru deja todo tirado

En eso venia corriendo Zafiro de las escaleras, no vio que estaba una patineta, Serena salió corriendo para que no rodara pero cuando lo agarro se quería agarrar de tubo, no puedo porque en ese momento le dio un dolor muy fuerte en el vientre haciendo que se cayeran y rodaras por las escaleras junto con Zafiro, Darién escucho el golpe y fue para la escaleras y dio a Serena abrazando a Zafiro y el estaba llorando

Darién corriendo

- Serena mi amor ¿Qué paso?

Zafiro llorando

- Papi nos caímos

Darién asustado

- Serena reacciona

Serena abriendo los ojos

- ¿Qué paso?

- Te caíste.- revisándola

Serena sin poderse mover

- Darién me duele mucho el vientre, creo que rompí fuente ciento algo caliente.- asustada

- Déjame ver

Darién vio que hacia roto fuente, también estaba sangrando demasiado

Darién gritando

- Hotaru llama a una ambulancia ya

- ¿Qué pasa? – cuando miro la sangre, llamo rápido

Serena asustada

- ¿Qué pasa Darién?

- Nada, mi amor.- abrazándola con cuidado

- Zafiro ¿cómo está? – mirándolo

- Bien, no le paso nada.- nervioso

- Darién me siento débil.- suspirando

- No te duermas.- moviéndola

- Me siento mal.- susurro

Serena cerró sus ojos lentamente, Darién estaba muy asustado llegaron los paramédicos todo fue tan rápido para él cómo se llevaron a Serena hacia la clínica, la atendieron de emergencias

En cirugía

- Pásame unas tijeras.- pidió lita

- Sí, tome

- Serena no te vas a morir.- lita mirándola

- Está con el pulso muy bajo.- comenta

- Solo falta poco, tengo que sacar al bebé rápido.- rapidez

- Sigue bajando

Lita nerviosa

- Cállate maldita sea, no vez que ando nerviosa no quiero que Serena se muera y menos su bebé

Enfermera asustada por la actitud de la doctora

- Está bien

Lita sacando al bebé

- Toma llévate al bebé, quiero que lo revisen ¡Ya! ¡Rápido! ¡Muévete!

- Sí, doctora

La enfermera se llevo al bebé

Lita terminado la cesaría

- Dios mío, todo salió bien

- Doctora la paciente está volviendo a sangrar.- enfermera alarmada

- Cómo, traigan más sangre rápido, no voy a permitir que te me mueras Serena.- lita

En la sala de espera

Darién esperando que le trajeran a Zafiro

- ¿Qué pasa Dios?

En eso venia una enfermera con Zafiro

- Papi

Darién cargándolo

- ¿Está bien?

- Sí, está bien parece que la mamá recibió todos los golpes cuando cayeron.- le informa

- Qué bueno ¿saben algo de mi esposa? – mirándola

- No, solo ya nació el bebé.- ella mirándolo

- ¿Qué fue? – emocionado

- Una hermosa niña

- En serio.- feliz

- Sí

- Gracias

En eso venia Lita con los ojos llorosos

Lita llorando

- Darién

- ¿Qué pasa? – asustándose

- Lo siento.- llorando

Darién con lágrimas

- Que me quiere decir

- Serena está….

- No no no, me rehusó a pensar que Serena está muerta.- desesperado

- Darién se fuerte, a Serena le vino una hemorragia muy fuerte y pudimos paralizarla, ella está muy débil.- triste

- ¡Está viva! – emocionada

- Sí, está en muy malas condiciones creo que hoy no pase, la verdad.- llorando de nuevo

- Pero.- devastado

- Darién fue una caída muy fuerte y para completar el peso de Zafiro hizo que Serena perdiera el equilibrio.- comenta ella

- ¿Puedo verla?

- No, puedes ver a la nena nació muy sana y no tiene ningún golpe.- mirándolo

- Gracias a Dios, quiero ver a Serena necesito verla.- angustiado

- Lo siento, tienes que esperar un poco

- Está bien, Zafiro puede ir conmigo a ver a la bebé.- le pregunto

- Claro ve

Darién y Zafiro fueron para los cuneros a ver a la bebé

- Mira es ella.- enfermera señalándola

- Está hermosa, igualita a su mamá.- feliz

- ¿Quiere cargarla?

- Sí, me puede traer un silla es que puedo dejar a mi hijo solo.- suavidad

- Ok

La enfermera le trajo una silla a Darién, él se sentó tenia a Zafiro en una pierna mientras tenia a la pequeña en sus brazos

- Hola está helomosa papi.- zafiro tocándole las manitos

- Sí, hola Zoe.- sonriéndole

- Papi ella se llama Zoe.- mirándolo

- Sí, me gusta más zoey.- sonriendo y a serena no le pareció

- No no no Zoe.- serio

- Está bien Zafíro

Zafiro tocándole las manitos y la carita

- Esta chiqultila

- Chiquitita.- corrigiéndolo

- Cómo chea, está muy linda mi helmanita.- emocionado

- Sí, es muy bonita

En eso venia Lita

Lita nerviosa

- Darién, no sé cómo decirte esto

- ¿Qué pasa? – alarmándose

- Serena despertó

Darién feliz

- En serio

- Sí, quiere verte a ti a tus hijos.- mirándolo con tristeza

- Ya voy para allá.- levantándose con cuidado

Darién se fue con los niños, Lita llevaba a Zafiro de la mano para que a Darién no se le hiciera difícil

Darién entrando con Zoe en sus brazos

- Hola

Serena con voz débil

- Hola ¿ella es nuestra hija?

- Sí, está hermosa.- el acercándose

Darién se la colocó en el pecho a Serena

Serena tocándole la cabeza

- Está hermosa y mi príncipe

- Mami.- queriendo verla

- Darién, súbelo que no lo veo bien.- pidió ella

- Ok.- él cargo a Zafiro - aquí esta

- Dame un beso.- serena leve sonrisa

Zafiro se inclino y le dio un piquito

- Mmm que rico

- Los dejo.- lita destrozada de verlos así

Lita salió de la habitación

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto él

- Mal siento, que me voy a morir pronto.- ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- No digas eso Serena, tú tienes 2 hijos que cuidar y una bebita que te necesita de ti. Cómo pretendes que voy alimentar Zoe. Yo no tengo senos.- con una leve sonrisa

- Jajaja no me hagas reír, no vez que ando recién operada.- alegre

- Lo siento, mi amor. Vez que estás bien, te reíste cómo siempre lo haces.- mirándola con amor

Serena tocándole los cachetes a Zoe

- Está muy tranquila, no sabes cuánto peso y midió

- No sé

- Cómo no sabes, Darién nació tú hija no tú sobrina o tú hermana.- mirándolo

- Perdón, es cómo Lita. Me dijo que estabas muy mal.- tranquilidad

- Lo estoy, Lita me dijo que no puedo llegar hasta mañana, por eso los quería ver a ti a los niños.- llorando

- No digas esas, yo te amo y no sé qué haría sin ti.- desesperado

- Darién por favor se fuerte, no quiero verte sufrir por mi culpa.- triste

- Serena entiéndeme, sí no te tengo, no quiero vivir.- llorando

- Darién y nuestros hijos ¿qué va a pasar con ellos? – con rudeza y haciéndolo reaccionar

- No, me digas esas cosas sí.- acariciándole el cabello

- Mi amor, por favor piensa un poco en nuestros bebés.- pidió

- Mami te quilo y Zoe también.- mirándola

- Yo también los amo a los 2 desde que estaban en mi vientre.- ella voz débil

- En serio.- niño

- Sí, ustedes para mí son lo más importante mis amores hermosos.- agitándose

En eso entra Lita

- Darién salte ya, no puedes estar aquí

- ¿Pero? – sin quererse ir

- Serena tiene que descansar.- ella con seriedad

- Está bien

Darién salió con los niños y llamo a toda la familia para decirle lo que le estaba pasando a Serena, cómo estaban las cosas

Ya habían pasó 3 semanas

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Dios mío, mira como llora Zoe esta súper grande. Está nena.- ikuko orgullosa

- Sí, cómo pasan las cosas tan rápido, mira como Darién esta mejor después que Serena estuvo.- comenta misaki

- Ni lo digas es muy duro no, quiero ni imaginármelo.- ikuko triste

- Sí, ¿qué se puede hacer? – Ana

- Papi, vamos a jugar.- pidió zafiro

- Espérate Zafiro, estoy limpiando la casa.- él mirándolo

- Está linda se está durmiendo.- diana mirándola

- Dámela para dormirla.- pidió diana

- Toma.- entregándosela, Darién se la quito a su abuela

- Yo me voy a jugar.- zafiro alejándose con su papá

Darién y Zafiro subieron las escaleras

Darién acostando a la bebé en su cunita

- Que sueñes bonito, mi linda.- mirando a zoe con amor

- Papá valos, no vaya hacer que se despierte mi helmanita.- sonriéndole

- Sí, vamos

Zafiro y Darién salieron de la habitación

En la sala

- Voy a preparar la cena.- diana alejándose

- Ok.- su nieto

- Yo me voy a mi departamento, para descansar un poco porque Zoe es un caos de noche.- comenta ikuko

- Sí, es verdad.- misaki soltando un bostezo

- Bueno, vamos Diana para que Darién se quede con sus hijos.- Ana mirándola

- Yo le iba hacer la cena mamá.- ella

- Vámonos hija.- jalándola

- Está bien, mamá.- suspirando

Todas se fueron Darién se quedo con sus hijos solo en su casa

- Es hora de comer pizza.- Darién suspirando

- Shi.- niño emocionado

Hola muchas gracias por sus Rw, quiero hacer una pregunta ¿Ya se aburrieron de esta historia? Le pregunto, ya casi nadie comenta sol personas. Me gusta que opinen de cada capítulo.

Le doy las gracias A:

naiara1254

Usako-Chiba-T

princessqueen

yesqui2000

christydechiba

Por seguir esta historia


	18. Chapter 18

En eso llego alguien

Zafiro con los ojos llorosos

- Mami por fil te veo

- Hola mis amores.- ella entrando a la casa

Darién cargándola y besándola

- Ya ¿estás mejor? mi amor

- Sí, Lita me dio de alta, sabes la ultima hemorragia fue muy fuerte.- triste

- Mi amor, deja de estar triste. Yo sé que es muy duro, tienes que superarlo.- tranquilidad

Serena con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿Cómo quieres que este? Lita me quito la esperanza de ser madre de nuevo, ahora soy una estéril nunca más voy a tener un bebé

Darién abrazándola

- Tranquila mi amor, ya tenemos 2 hijos hermosos y sanos que podemos pedir

- Lo sé pero…- sollozando

- Cálmate, descansa que tienes a una hija muy pequeña que cuida bebés más.- sonriéndole

Serena sonriendo un poco

- Sí, tienes mucha razón, mi amor

- Mami, vamos a jugar.- zafiro mirándola

- No puedo, tengo que estar en cama por lo mínimo 3 meses.- suspirando

- ¿Tanto? – Darién asombrado

- Sí, por lo que me paso. Así que me van a tener que consentir muchísimo.- ella sonriéndoles

- Está bien, mi amor

Darién cargo a Serena y la llevo para su habitación, ahí estaba la cuna de la pequeña, ella estaba hospitalizada Darién y sus abuelas la tenían que cuidan mientras Serena se recuperara

- Dile a Zafiro, que venga para contarle su cuento.- mirándolo

Darién llamándolo

. Zafiro ven para que tú mamá, te cuente un cuento para que duermas

- Sí, ya vol pala allá.- emocionado

Zafiro fue con sus cuentos que eran especialmente 2 que Serena le había comprado antes de dar a luz a Zoe, ella todas las noches le contaba esos 2 cuento en especial que se llaman

Soy grande, soy pequeño

Las vacaciones de Roberta

Zafiro entrando con los cuentos en la mano

- Mami quielo que me leas shoy grande

- Ok, dámelo bebé y te acuestas en la cama con mami para que te duermas rápido bebé

- Sí, mami.- acostándose

- Ok.- abriendo el cuento - ¿Sabes?, algunas veces me siento grande

Cuando puedo amarrarme los zapatos, yo solo, y cerrarme la bragueta, yo solo, y abotonarme la camisa, yo solo, quiere decir que soy grande

Pero otras veces me siento pequeño

Zafiro mirando el cuento

- Mila mami cono she viste

- Sí bebé, seguimos con el cuento

- Sí.- ella - Cuando no alcanzo el botón para tocar el timbre soy pequeño

Cuando me acuerdo de llevar el libro a la maestra, soy grande

Cuando mama me grita porque nunca encuentro la otra media, soy pequeño

- ¿Por qué le grita? – pregunto su hijo

- Porque, a lo mejor voto la media amor.- sonriéndole

- Ok sugue mami.- alegre

Serena sonriendo

- Está bien., Cuando me preparo el desayuno antes de que los demás despierten soy grande

Cuando me despierto en la noche y mi cama esta mojada, soy pequeño

- ¿Polque moja la cala? – bostezando

- Existen nenes que sin querer mojan sus camitas, porque se aguantan las ganas de ir al baño

- Mmm sugue

- Está bien. Cuando ayudo a cuidar a mi hermanita soy grande

Cuando Mamá me castiga soy pequeño

- Entonces tengo que ayudar a Zoe polque soy grande.- mirándola

- Sí, tienes que ayudar a Zoe en ciertas cosas.- alegre

- Ah…..ya

- La sigo.- mirándolo

- ¡Sí!

- Ok., Cuando las amigas de mi mamá me dicen:

"gracias por abrir la puesta Matías, eres un caballero" entonces, me siento grande

Cuando me pierdo en el supermercado, soy pequeño

Cuando papá y yo conversamos de naves especiales soy grande

Cuando me regalan piyamas de bebé soy pequeño

Pero cuando no me sirven soy grande

Cuando me quedo dormido antes de que termine el juego de pelota soy pequeño

Entonces, mi papá me carga hasta la cama

Casi siempre, quiero se grande

Pero a veces, también es bueno ser pequeño

Fin

- Me gusta ser grande mami, prefiero ser pequeño así tú y papi me conchienten más.- sonriendo

Serena sonriendo

- Tú y Zoe son lo más importante en mi vida y los 2 van a ser mis consentidos

- Te amo.- su hijo

- Yo también te amo, ¿quieres dormir o te cuento las vacaciones de Roberta?

Zafiro con sueño

- Quilo dormil

- Ok bebé

Zafiro se quedo dormido, Darién lo llevo para su habitación

- Mi amor, si quieres duermo en otra habitación para no lastimarte.- el mirándola

- No, mi amor tranquilo además yo no quiero que te vayas

- Ok

Darién se acostó con Serena se quedaron dormidos, cómo a las 4 empezó a llorar Zoe

Serena despertando

- Darién Darién, Zoe está llorando pásamela

Darién dormido

- Horita 5 minutos más, mi amor

Cómo Serena veía que Darién no se levantaba camino despacio y fue hacia la cuna y la tomo con cuidado, cómo sentía mucho dolor camino un poco rápido y se acostó en la cama empezó a dar el pecho a Zoe, cuando termino Zoe estaba muy inquieta, ella le dio unos masajes en su barriguita y se quedo quieta. Ella le dolía mucho levantarse la puso en medio de ella y Darién, andaba muy inquieta porque él se estaba moviendo demasiado temía que Darién le lastimara sin querer, cuando Serena consiguió dormir a la media hora empezó a llorar Zafiro

Serena despertando

- Dios mío

Serena se levanto con cuidado y fue hacia la habitación de Zafiro y lo vio llorando

- ¿Qué pasa bebé?

- Mami tuve una pechadillla.- asustado

- Ven, camina vamos a dormir

Zafiro camino hacia la habitación de Serena y se acostó alado de ella, Serena lo abrazo así amanecieron los 4

Darién despertando

- Qué rico dormí.- cuando Darién miro Zafiro estaba encima de Serena y la bebé alado de el

Darién asustado

- ¿Qué paso a noche?

Darién quito a Zafiro y lo acostó en la cama, a Zoe la acostó en la cuna, él fue hacer el desayuno, mientras Serena dormía

En casa Chiba

- Me voy a ayudar a Darién.- comenta misaki

- Vamos.- Ana sonriendo

- Sí.- diana

- Espéreme. Yo también voy a ver a mi nieta.- él mirándolas

- Apúrate.- su esposa

- Mamá tú estás en pijama, tú Misaki en ropa interior y tú abuela andas en paño. Vístanse.- riéndose

Misaki, Ana y Diana se fueron corriendo para sus habitaciones

Endimión carcajeándose

- Pobres están loquitas

En casa Kou Aino

- Vamos Azumi.- mina

- Mi amor ¿vas para que Serena? – le pregunto yaten

- Sí, para ayudarla un poco. Cómo ayer me llamo antes de irse para su casa, que todavía necesita reposo.- le comenta

- Pobres

- Sí, lo bueno que tienen 2 niños que cuidar.- ella

- Sí

- Nos vamos.- azumi mirándola

- Sí, vamos mi amor.- agarrándole la mano

- Se me cuidan

- No, te preocupes mi amor

Yaten y Mina se despidieron con un beso

En casa Chiba Tsukino

En la habitación de Serena

Serena despertando

- Mmm ¿qué hora es?

En eso venia Darién

- ¿Buenos días mi amor?

- Buenos días.- bostezando

- ¿Qué paso a noche? – preocupado

- Pues nada, Zoe estaba llorando te llame, pero como veía que no te levantabas la tuve que cargar. La deje con nosotros en la cama, a la hora en verdad no sé. Empezó a llorar Zafiro que tenía miedo y lo traje, se acostó en la cama conmigo más nada

- Mi amor, no puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo.- angustiado, si se hubiera lastimado

- Lo sé pero...

- Serena, para la próxima si vez, que no me levanto tírame un vaso con agua. Llámame cómo sea.- seriedad

- Está bien, mi amor

- Bueno lo único que estoy preocupado que Zafiro amaneció encima de ti. Tengo miedo que te allá lastimado.- angustiado

- No sé, la verdad a lo mejor estaría muerta de cansancio no sé si me lastimaría.- ella

-Anda, si quieres te acompaño al baño.- ofreciéndose

- Está bien

Darién ayudo a Serena a levantarse y Serena camino poco a poco, ella se reviso y Zafiro no la había lastimado

Serena saliendo del baño

- No me lastimo, me duele un poco la herida voy a llamar a Lita si es normal.- informarle

- Sí, vamos para que descanse.- la llevo

Serena se acostó, Zafiro seguía durmiendo

Serena desayuno tranquila en el transcurso del día, las chicas fueron a cuidar a la bebé. Ya que Serena se dedicaba a Zafiro para que no tuviera celos de su hermanita, ella llamo a Lita y le explico que era normal, que tenía que cuidarse muchos, así pasaron las los días todos estaban ayudando a Serena y Darién

Habían paso 3 meses, Zoe estaba enorme e igual Zafiro

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Dios mío ¡sí esta hermosa esta niña! – exclamo serena feliz

- Sí, está hermosa cómo la madre.- su amiga mina sonriendo

- Por fin. Puedo estar más tranquila.- comenta

- Qué bueno, que ya te curaste.- su amiga

- Sí, lo bueno es que puedo cuidar con más tranquilidad a Zafiro y Zoe.- feliz

- ¿Me la emprestas?

- Sí, toma.- sacándola de la cuna y entregándosela

- Hola hermosa.- sonriéndole

Zoe se reía con Mina

En eso venia Azumi llorando

- ¿Qué paso? – mina asustada

Azumi en llanto

- Zafiro me tego

- ¿Cómo que te pego? – serena molesta

En eso venia Zafiro

- No mami, yo no le pegue.- mintiendo

- A ver dime ¿qué paso Azumi? – pregunto ella, no le creía mucho a su hijo

- Pues nada thia, el me tego ashi de jolpe.- azumi en llanto

- A tú habitación Zafiro, castigado hasta que llegue tú papá.- ella con autoridad

- Serena.- su amiga asombrada

Serena seria

- Camina a tú habitación

Zafiro se fue para su habitación triste

- No tenías que castigarlo.- mina asombrada

- Mina no sé, qué le pasa a Zafiro. Anda muy raro con decirte que ha querido pegarle a Zoe, tendré que hablar con Darién.- preocupada

- Estará celoso

- Mina ¿de qué? Sí cuando llegue, lo 1 fue dedicarme a él para que no sintiera celos de Zoe.- seria

- No sé, qué decirte

- Está muy raro, la verdad.- preocupándose

- De verdad que mal, Zafiro es un amor no me explico ¿porque? – comenta su amiga

- No sé, tendré que hablar con su padre.- sentándose en la cama

- Pues sí

En empresa Chiba

- Es hora de irme.- Darién anuncio

- Está bien, le das un beso a mis nietos.- pidió su padre

- Ok papá

En eso llega samanta

- Señor Chiba, llego un informe muy importante.- entregándoselo

- Dámelo.- Darién leyéndolo - no puede ser

- ¿Qué pasa? – Endimión alarmándose

- Papá, tenemos que viajar parece que hubo un incendio en la empresa que tenemos en Brasil.- comenta su hijo

- No puede ser, bueno nos iremos hoy.- su padre

- Está bien, déjame irme para la casa hablar con Serena.- el

- Ok, yo también, tengo que irme para la casa.- su padre levantándose

- Ok

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena subiendo las escaleras

- Por fin, se durmió la princesita de mami

Serena acostó a la bebé en su cunita y fue hacia la habitación de Zafiro

Serena entrando

- Hola Zafiro

- Hola.- triste

- Zafiro ¿dime qué te pasa, mi amor tú no eres así? – ella

- Mami, no me pasha nala.- serio

- Mmm creo que sí.- abrazándolo - para mi andas medio celoso y no me explico ¿porque? – ella con seriedad

- Tú ya no me quieles.- con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- Yo te amo demasiado, mi amor solo que Zoe necesita más cuidados que tú.- explicándole

- Pelo yo shoy tú hijo.- mirándola

- Y Zoe también, es hora que dejes la malcriadez que tienes y te portes cómo un hombre que eres.- con rudeza

- Mamá

- Zafiro tú y Zoe son mis tesoros, Zoe está para cuidarla más que tú, eso no significa que no te vamos a cuidar, pero tú sabes comer solo Zoe no. Tú te viste prácticamente solo y ella no sabe, tú hablas y ella no.- le comenta

- Está bien, mamá.- entendiendo

- No estés triste, mi amor.- abrazándolo

- Ok, mami

En eso Serena escucho la puerta

- Debe de ser tú padre.- sonriéndole

Zafiro salió corriendo

- ¡Papá!

Darién cargándolo

- Hola mi campeón

- Hola papá.- feliz

- Hola, mi amor.- ella acercándose

Darién dándole un beso

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, mi amor

- Necesito hablar contigo.- mirándola

- ¿Qué pasa? – ella preocupándose

- Ven, vamos para la habitación.- bajando a zafiro de sus brazos

- Ok, vamos.

Ellos se fueron para la habitación

Darién sentándose en la cama

Bueno, mi amor. Hoy me tengo que ir de viaje para Brasil con mi papá

- ¿¡Qué!? – ella asombrada

- Solo van hacer unos días.- mirándola

- ¿Cuantos días, por cuanto tiempo?

- No sé.- suspirando

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? – ella seria

- Es que fue así de golpe.- explica

- Darién, no te puedes ir. Apenas acabo de salir de reposo y no puedo hacer tantas cosas.- ella intranquila

- Sí, dile a mi mamá.- él

- Tú mamá está de viaje con tus abuelas.- le recordó

- ¿Y Ikuko?

- De gira, cómo diablos voy hacer, no puedo cargar a Zafiro porque pesa demasiado para mí y Zoe necesita muchos cuidados.- serena desesperándose

- Me llego a Zafiro para Brasil y listo.- el

- ¡Qué! Estás loco ni lo sueñes.- seria

- Es mi hijo

- Pero tú vas a estar pendiente de otras cosas y no de él.- ella

- Por favor es mi hijo.- molestándose

- Lo sé, no quiero y punto. Darién tú estás siempre en otro mundo y si le pasa algo que me vas a decir.- amenazándolo

- Serena, que quieres estar internada en la clínica. Porque te lastimaste la herida.- serio

- Darién no me vas a convencer.- cruzando los brazos

- Sabes, que me lo voy a llevar es mi hijo y punto.- levantándose de la cama

- Darién Chiba.- molesta

- Serena Serenity de Chiba

En eso entra Zafiro con Zoe en sus brazos

Serena pálida

- Dámela Zafiro

- Toma.- entregándosela

- ¡No lo vuelvas hacer! – su padre exaltado

- Es que como la vi, Ahí despierta y te la traje mami.- mirándola

- Zafiro, Zoe está muy pequeña y pesa.- explicándole

- No, mucho mami.- mirándola

- No, lo vuelvas hacer.- ella con autoridad

- Está bien, te lo prometo mami.- tranquilidad

- ¿Quieres ir con papi para Brasil? – su padre

- No, polque mami me necesita.- niño serio

- Vez Darién, que tú hijo piensa más en mí, que tú.- seria

- Ok, entonces nos vamos los 4 para Brasil.- autoridad

- Pero….- ella

- Nos vamos y punto.- molesto

- Tengo que alistar las cosas de los niños.- ella

- Dame a Zoe, mientras tú guarda las cosas de los niños y yo la de nosotros.- él

- Está bien.- ella

Serena se fue con Zafiro a acomodar la ropa, mientras Darién estaba guardando la ropa en la maleta a los golpes

- ¿Te gusta este bebé? – serena preguntándole por la ropa

- Sí, mami.- emocionado

- Ok, bueno todo listo. Mi amor.- sonriendo

Serena fue para su habitación, cuando entro a la habitación consiguió a Darién que tenia a Zoe en su pecho

- Ya termine, ahora déjame ver la maleta.- ella tranquilidad

- Ok

Serena abrió la maleta

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- ¿Qué? – mirándola

- ¿Porque está toda tú ropa metida? Y no hay de la mía.- ella asombrada

- ¿Para qué? – divertido

- ¿Qué quieres que este desnuda o qué? - Seria

- No, mi amor. Es que pensaba que como tenemos 3 meses sin nada de nada.- coqueto

- Mira calentón ¿y qué vamos hacer con nuestros hijos? – cruzando los brazos

- ¿Pero porque? – mirándola

- Deja de poner esa cara de niño regañado, voy a tener que guardar mi ropa en otra maleta.- caminando hacia el closet

- Ok, ¡menos ropa interior!

- ¡Darién!

Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo, saben que serena no se murió. Estuvo muy grave, sobre mi fic la verdad, estaba pensando en terminar la primera parte de esta historia y no subirla la segunda parte, no se eso depende de ustedes los lectores y sus Rw.

Yo antes era anónimo por la sencilla razón, no sabía cómo hacer una cuenta y menos dejar un comentario, supe cómo hacerlo, lo hice. Yo soy escritora y lectora, me gusta dar mi opinión de cada historia que leo, sé que esto anima mucho a las escritoras a seguir sus historias. Yo soy muy determinada si veo que una historia tiene muchas visitas y poco rw la borro. No soy fan de los fantasmitas que están por ahí. Disculpa si lastimo alguien, prefiero ser sincera que hipócrita

Le doy las gracias por sus Rw A:

christydechiba

yesqui2000

princessqueen

Lady SereShields

naiara1254

Usako-Chiba-T

Le doy la bienvenida A:

Serena Candy Andrew Graham

sayuri1707

familiachibatsukino

Zasury923


	19. Chapter 19

- Ok.- Darién

En casa Kou Aino

- Yaten.- mina

- Sí, mi amor

- Yaten ¿me puedes hacer el favor de llevar a Azumi para su habitación?, es que voy a limpiar unas cosas muy viejas y no quiero que le de alergia.- ella mirándolo

- Ok, mi amor. Ven Azumi, vamos para el parque.- el sonriéndole

- Sí, papi

- Cada día hablas mejor.- orgulloso

- Sí.- sonriendo

- Ven, despídete de tú mami

- Sí.- salió corriendo - mami ya me voy con mi daddy

Mina dándole un beso

- Te portas bien

- Sí, mami

Azumi y Yaten se fueron para el parque

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Nos vamos.- zafiro entusiasmado

- Sí.- su padre

- Ya estoy lista, mi amor.- ella saliendo

- Vámonos para Brasil.- él emocionado

- Vámonos.- ella

- Mi amor, llevas todo.- pregunto él

- Sí, mi amor.- ella

- ¿Nos vamos o no? – zafiro impaciente

- Vámonos, ya.- él

Darién y Serena se fueron con los niños, en un avión privado

- Bájate de allí.- ordeno Darién

- Déjalo, mi amor solo está mirando por la ventana.- su esposa

- Está bien

- Hola.- Endimión sentándose alado de ellos

- Hola.- serena sonriéndole, su suegro estaba en otra parte del avión

- ¿Y esto? – mirando a los niños

- Me los traje

- Ok, pásame a Zoe.- pidió a serena

- Tome.- ella entregándosela

Endimión besándola

- ¿Cómo está la nieta de abuelo?

Cuando Zafiro vio a Endimión con Zoe se molesto mucho empezó a gritar

Darién molesto

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Serena agarrando a Zafiro

- Zafiro deja de gritar

- Parece que necesitas que te de una buenas nalgadas.- Darién serio

- Darién tranquilo, solo está celoso.- ella

- Así se le pasa.- él levanto la mano, para pegarle

- Basta, hijo no voy a permitir que le pegues delante de mí.- su padre agarrándole la mano

- Basta los 2, están asustando a los niños.- ella notando lo nervioso que estaba zafiro y zoe los ojitos muy abiertos

Endimión dándole a la niña a Darién

- Toma me llego a mi nieto a otro lado

- Mira.- ella quitándole la niña a Darién - ¿qué te pasa? casi le ibas a pegar a nuestro hijo – furiosa

- Crees que no me he fijado, cómo está cambiado. Esta todo majadero, lo peor fue salieras embarazada.- sin pensarlo

Serena metiéndole una cachetada

- No vuelvas a decir eso en tú vida estúpido.- dolida

- Serena, perdóname no quise decir esa palabras no sé que me paso. Mi amor.- arrepentido

Serena con lágrimas

- Eres una bestia, no sé ¿qué te pasa?

- Mil disculpas.- intentando abrazarla

- Sabes, está vez no. Porque nuestra hija no tiene la culpa casi me muero teniéndola y tú dices esas Idiotez ¿qué te pasa? - gritando

En otro lado

- Abuelito mis papás se están peleando por mi culpa.- zafiro llorando

- Tranquilo, mi niño no llores.- abrazándolo

En otro lado

- No sé, dime te molesta tus hijos ¿dime la verdad? – frenética

Darién sentándose en la silla

- Serena, yo los amo a los 3 son mi mundo, entiéndeme he estado muy estresado con lo que te paso luego cuidar a la pequeña y ahora los celos de Zafiro, la empresa anda en crisis estoy demasiado estresado y lo que quiero es estar contigo y con los niños.- explicándole

Serena sentándose a lado de él

- Darién, ¿Por qué? no hablas conmigo yo soy tú esposa la madre de tus hijos, No te desahogas conmigo ¡dime! - llorando

- Por eso.- mirándola - porque vas a sufrir, por eso me lo guardo. Para no preocuparte a ti y a mis hijos, siempre he sido así Serena. Mis problemas son míos.- seriedad

- O sea ¿que no me tienes confianza? ¡Dime! – ella dolida

- Serena, si siempre he sido así desde niño

- Está bien, sabes es mejor dejar las cosas por lo sano.- seriedad

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es mejor separarnos.- autoridad

- Eso nunca, yo te amo demasiado para separarme de ti.- desesperado

- Darién, si no hay confianza ¿cómo quieres que esto funcione?

- Serena te pido que no me dejes, yo te amo demasiado. Menos ahora que tenemos a 2 niños.- pidió

- Tienes razón, es mejor estar juntos aun que sea por ellos, no se merecen esto. El problema está en nosotros no en ellos.- ella

- Ok, mi amor

- Bueno toma a Zoe, mientras busco a Zafiro.- ella entregándosela

- Ok

Serena se fue a buscar a Zafiro

Darién abrazando a la niña

- Disculpa a papi, no quería decir esas palabras tan feas mi bebé linda

En otro lado

- Segura.- le pregunto Endimión

- Sí, hablamos y todo se soluciono.- informa

- Mami, no lo vuelvo hacer más.- niño arrepentido

- Ok bebé, vamos con papá.- ella

- Sí, mami

- Adiós.- su abuelo

- Adiós abuelo

Serena y Zafiro se fueron, para en dónde estaba Darién

El avión llego a Brasil

Serena con Zoe en sus brazos

- Está lindo

- Llame y compre una casa, esta lista vámonos.- informa su suegro

- Suegro no debe gastar tanto.- ella asombrada

- Tranquila, por lo que parece nos vamos a quedar como 2 semanas y el dinero se va mucho en hotel. No quiero que mis nietos estén en esos sitios.- con seriedad

- Ok, vamos.- ella

Todos se fueron para la casa que Endimión había comprado

Serena entrando

- Está muy linda

- Sí, papá.- él

- Bonita.- niño

- Vamos para las habitaciones.- Endimión

En eso llega un señor

Mujer hablando brasileño

- Hola ¿cómo están? bienvenidos

Serena sin entender

- ¿Cómo? Solo entendí bienvenidos

- Gracias.- Darién hablando en brasileño - queremos ir a nuestras habitaciones

- Sí, señor.- ella

Serena jalándolo

- ¿Desde cuándo hablas brasileño?

- Desde que tenía 10, mi papá no sabe. Porque yo aprendí con mi abuela Diana.- él sonriendo

- Ahhhhh

- Desean ir.- mujer mirándolos

- Sí, vamos todos.- Darién

- ¿Qué dijiste? – serena perdida

- Vámonos, mi amor.- Darién el brasileño

- A mí me hablas en español.- ella molesta

- Ok

Todos fueron a ver sus habitaciones Serena se acostó, mientras Darién estaba acostando a los niños en las habitaciones que Endimión les había preparado para ellos

- Tengo sueño papi.- zafiro bostezando

- Duerme mi lindo.- su padre

- Sí ¿y mi hermanita?

- Está dormida, así que duerman.- sonriéndole

- Sí, papi

Darién le dio un beso a Zafiro en la frente y le dio un beso a la bebé, se fue para la habitación que le había dado Endimión para ellos

- A Zoe la deje dormida, Zafiro, esta por dormir.- comenta el

- Ok, mientras yo me voy a dar un baño.- anuncio ella

- Serena.- agarrándola del brazo - no me gusta estar así contigo

- Darién, por favor ya hablamos.- suspirando

- Está bien.- el

En Japón

Ikuko preocupada

- He llamado a Serena, no contesta

- Será que tú hija ¿salió por allí? – mirándola

- Mmm no sé, ella siempre me llama.- angustiada

- Bueno, mi amor. Me voy

- No, te vayas Artemis.- pidió ella

- Mi amor, es tarde.- el

Ikuko abrazándolo

- Pero ¿qué te cuesta?

- Está bien.- sonriéndole

En Brasil

Serena saliendo del baño

- Que rico bañarse

- Yo me voy.- Darién

- Yo no te estoy votando

- A lo mejor quieres que no te vea.- serio

- Haz lo que quieras

Darién salió de la habitación, mientras Serena se estaba poniendo la pijama para dormir

Serena acostándose en la cama

- Quiero dormir

Darién estuvo caminando por toda la casa, esperando que la diera sueño, como veía que era tarde decidió irse a dormir se acostó a lado de Serena, Serena se movió y lo estaba abrazando Darién la abrazo y amanecieron así

Serena abriendo los ojos y mirando que estaba en el pecho de Darién

- ¿Qué paso? será la costumbre

Darién abrazándola más

Serena en su mente

- Mejor me quedo así

En la habitaciones de los niños

- Buenos días Zoe.- zafiro sonriéndole a su hermanita

Zoe riendo

- ¿Quieres ver a mis papis?

En eso entra Endimión

- Hola.- su abuelo

- Abuelo quelemos il, con mi mami

- No, bebé tú y la bebota se van conmigo para el parque.- sonriéndole

- Sí, vamos

Endimión baño a Zafiro lo vistió le cepillo los dientes a Zoe le dio el tetero y la vistió, luego la colocó en el coche, ayudo a desayunar a Zafiro se llevo pañales extras por si pasaba algo y salió con ellos

En la habitación de Serena y Darién

Serena seguía durmiendo en los brazos de Darién

Darién despertando

- Mmm.- mirando a los lados y mirando a Serena

- Mmmm.- ella despertando - ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya es tarde

- Darién quiero dormir.- abrazándolo más

- Serena los niños.- le recordó

- Deben de estar dormidos, no lo he escuchado.- ella sin querer abrir los ojos

- Debe de ser

- Me voy a levantar.- ella

- Yo también

Darién se levanto y fue para el baño, mientras Serena estaba más dormida que despierta y empezó a caminar y no se había fijado que Darién había dejado la maleta mal puesta y se la llevo, se callo

Serena gritando

- ¡Ay!

Darién salió del baño y ve a Serena ahí tirada

- Mi amor ¿qué paso?

- Nada me caí ¿porque me dejaste la maleta mal puesta? – seria

- Discúlpame

Serena levantándose

- Tranquilo

- Te ayudo.- ayudándola

- Sí, me duele.- quejándose se dio de cuenta, que se había cortado

- Me lleva ¿con que me corte? – molesta

- A lo mejor le caíste cerca de esas cosas.- mirándola

Serena mirándose la herida

- Bueno, tendré que curarme

- Déjame buscar, la cruz roja.- su esposo

- Ok, dale

Darién fue a buscar la cruz roja, Serena le dolía un poco la rodilla

En el parque

- ¿Te gusta el parque? – pregunto Endimión a su nieto

- Sí, abuelo.- emocionado

- Veo que Zoe anda medio aburrida.- sonriendo

- Abuelo si ¿quieres vamos a comer helados? – sonriendo

- Vamos hijo

Endimión y Zafiro se fueron para una heladería

En la casa

Darién mirando a Serena

- Creo que ya

- Gracias, ahora tengo que llamar a mi mamá.- le comenta

- Ok, mientas. Yo me voy a bañar.- él

- Ok

Serena llamo al número de ikuko

- Bueno Ikuko

- ¿Con quién hablo? – pregunto Artemis

- Disculpe me equivoque

- Ah… este es el celular de mi novia Ikuko.- le comenta

Serena asombrada

- ¿Ikuko?

- Sí, soy Artemis su novio ¿y tú quien eres?

- Una amiga de Ikuko ¿desde cuándo son novios? – serena indignada

- Desde hace cómo 1 año

Serena saliendo lágrimas

- Un año

- Sí, ¿porque?

- Por nada gracias, dile que la llame.- con ganas de llorar

- Pero…

Serena corto se puso a llorar

Darién saliendo del baño

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

Serena limpiándose las lágrimas

- Nada Darién

- ¿Algo te pasa? – preocupándose

- Por favor, no quiero hablar.- sin ánimo

- ¿Qué te dijo Ikuko?

- No, me hables de esa mentirosa.- llorando

Darién abrazándola

- Dime

- La muy descarada tiene un novio y para completar tienen 1 año.- sollozando más fuerte

Darién con la boca abierta

- ¿Qué?

- Abrázame fuerte.- pidió

Darién, la abrazo fuerte Serena no paraba de llorar

En la heladería

- Endimión.- una mujer

- Hola Laura.- sonriendo

Laura mirando a los niños

- ¿Y esos niños?

- Mis nietos Zoe y Zafiro.- orgulloso

- Son hermosos.- ella sonriendo

- Gracias

- La bebé debe de tener cómo 6 meses.- mirando lo gorda que es

- No, solo 3 meses.- alegre

- Está hermosa.- acariciándole la mejilla

- Sí, me tengo que ir con ellos.- despidiéndose

- Ok, adiós.- ella

En Japón

- ¿Quién me llamo? – pregunto ikuko

- No sé, nunca me dijo su nombre solo me dijo que te dijera, que te llamo.- tranquilidad

- Qué raro

En Brasil

Serena abrazando a Darién

- Gracias por escucharme

Darién tocándole la cara

- De nada, sabes que te amo y eres lo más importante para mí y no me gusta verte sufrir. Mi amor.

Serena dándole un beso

- Te amo, mi loquito lindo

- Yo más.- feliz

Darién y Serena se empezaron a besar, él recostó a Serena en la cama los besos fueron más apasionados hasta hacer el amor

En Japón

En casa Kou Aino

- Yaten, tengo todo listo.- mina

- Ya voy Mina

- ¿Y la niña?

- Está en casa de Miyuki.- le comunica

- Ok, luego la vas a buscar

- Ok mi amor

En Brasil

- Estoy muerto, me quiero acostar.- se quejo Endimión

- Abuelo.- triste

- Ya jugamos demasiado al fútbol.- mirando a su nieto

- Abuelo.- con ganas de llorar

- Está bien, seguimos.- sonriéndole

- Sí, dale

En la habitación

- Bueno…- ella

- ¿Qué? – Darién

- Pues, es que nos apresuramos.- ella mirándolo

- Porque dices eso.- mirándola

- Mira, estamos en la cama.- haciéndole entender

- ¿Y?

- Supuestamente nos dejamos tú y yo.- seria

Darién besándola

- Serena yo te amo y tú a mí, así que no pienses en eso, no hicimos nada malo que yo sepa.- abrazándola

- Yo sé, parece que dejarnos es igual para ti o para mí. Porque siempre hacemos lo que queramos.- suspirando

- Sí.- besándola

- ¡Darién!

- ¿Qué? – sonriendo

- Ya vamos a ver a los niños.- ella

- Sí, vamos antes.- Darién volvió a besar a Serena

En la sala

- Ya, voy a costar a la nena en su cuna.- abuelo

- Vamos, abuelo.- zafiro mirándolo

- Vamos

Endimión y Zafiro acostaron a la pequeña en la cuna Endimión se fue a dar un baño, mientras Zafiro fue para la habitación de sus padres.

Hola gracias por sus Rw A:

princessqueen

yesqui2000

naiara1254

Usako-Chiba-T

¿Una pregunta, quien la segunda parte o no?

Nos leemos, en Porqué ¿Es tan Diferente a Ella (DyS)


	20. Chapter 20

Serena separándose

- Darién, tenemos que ver a los niños

- ¿Por qué? - besándole el cuello

- Ya intenso.- ella molestándose

En eso empiezan a tocar la puerta

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto serena

- Mami sol yo Zafiro.- niño impaciente

- Ya voy mi lindo.- Serena se vistió rápido

- Espera no vayas abrir la puerta, mi amor.- aun desnudo

- Apúrate

Darién se fue a vestir para el baño

Serena abriendo la puerta

- Hola mi amor

- Mami.- abrazándola por las piernas

- Pasa.- sonriéndole

- Mami acabo de venil de paseal con mi abuelo y mi helmanita.- emocionado

- ¿Qué? – ella asombrada

- Sí, mi abuelo nos llevo a salir. Para palque una heladería y luego juganos fubol.- feliz

- De verdad ¿hijo?

- Sí, mami

- Qué bueno hijo.- alegre

- Mami, vamos a fuera un rato.- jalándolo

- Está bien, vamos.- sonriéndole

Serena se fue con Zafiro

- ¿Déjame ver a tú hermanita? – caminando hacia la habitación

- Ok.- su hijo contento

Cuando Serena entro, la bebé estaba llorando

Serena cargándola

- ¿Qué paso mi linda?

Cuando Zoe vio a Serena se tranquilizo un poco

Serena besándola

- Tranquila mi linda

- Vamos para la shala

- Sí, vamos.- ella sonriendo

Serena fue con sus hijos para la sala

Endimión llegando

- Hola

- Hola ¿cómo está? – ella

- Muy bien hija

- Zafiro, me dijo que los llevo a pasear, gracias.- agradecida

- De nada, espero que todo se haya solucionado las cosas entre tú y Darién.- mirándola

- Estamos en eso todavía.- sinceridad

- Ok, espero que todo se solucione Serena.- sinceridad

- Eso espero

En eso llega Darién

- Papi.- zafiro salió corriendo

Darién cargándolo

- Hola campeón

- Hola.- niño sonriendo

- ¿Y sí, vamos a salir con los niños Serena? – mirándolo

- Sí, déjame bañarme para que vamos.- sonriéndole

- Ok

- Toma.- ella dándole a la niña

- ¿Cómo está la princesa de papi? – sosteniendo a sus dos hijos

Zoe se reía

- ¿Zafiro quieres bañarte con mami? – alegre

- Shi, vamos.- contento, Darién lo bajo con cuidado

Serena y Zafiro se fueron a dar un baño

- Papá ¿cuándo vas para la empresa? – le pregunto mirándolo

- Hoy en la tarde. Yo quiero que tú vayas a disfrutar a tus hijos por 2 días.- serio

- O sea 2 días libres.- Darién asombrado

- Sí

- Está bien

- Quiero que trabajes, en la empresa hasta las 12 del medio día.- cruzando los brazos

- ¿Por qué papá? – asombrado

- Tú matrimonio se está derrumbando gracias a ti, porque Serena a cambiado demasiado en estos años y tú te estás poniendo amargado y te obstinan tus propios hijos.- regañándolo

- No, papá estás muy equivocado lo que paso en el avión.- tratando de explicarle

- Cállate yo escuche muy bien lo que dijiste de Zoe, razón tenía Serena de insultarte y cachetearte sí eres un estúpido que hablas sin pensar.- furioso

- Papá yo se que cometí ese error. Pero no pienses que no quiero a mis hijos sí, no fuera por mi Zafiro. No estuviera aquí.- alterándose

- Error Darién sí, Serena hubiera querido lo hubiera votado, no lo hizo porque en verdad lo amaba y sí lo estaba esperando con ansias. Claro pero tú no lo veías, dime quién fue la 1 en pensar en el nombre de Zafiro fue ella, quién fue el 1 en ir a comprar ropita para Zafiro. Dime no fuiste tú fue ella, quién se animo a quitarse sus miedos e ir contigo a comprar, porque tú no fuiste quien dio la iniciativa cuando nació el, cómo se puso pensando que estaba muerto, mal porque ella lo quería desde que estaba en su vientre no me vengas a decir que gracias a ti Zafiro. Está aquí con nosotros.- autoridad

Darién quedo perplejo

- No, vas a decir nada.- retándolo

Darién quedo en silencio se fue con la niña

En el baño

Serena en la tina llena de burbujas

- Zafiro, me estás llenando el cabello de jabón.- riéndose

- Me gusta, mami.- alegre

- Mi amor tenemos que salir a pasear con papá y con Zoe.- recordándoselo

- Shi mami

Serena salió con una toalla y saco a Zafiro de la tina, lo seco y salió del baño le colocó a Zafiro en la cama, mientras buscaba ropa para él y para ella

- Mami la ropa azul.- entusiasmado

- Está bien

- Los zapatos de siemple

- Ok, eres igualito que tú padre de exigente.- seria

Serena empezó a vestir a Zafiro con la ropa que él quería

Serena peinándolo

- Estás casi listo

- ¿Y mi pantalón? – serio

- No, hoy no te vas a poner pantalón solo un yompi que te compre hace unos días.- explico

- Está bien, mami

Serena poniéndole el jompi

- Listo, ahora sí estás listo.- bajándolo de la cama

- Gracias mami

- De nada, mi lindo

Zafiro salió de la habitación y Serena se vestía

Serena pintándose la ceja

- Bueno, solo me falta ponerme un color suave de labial y listo.- mirándose en el espejo

Darién entrando

- Serena

- Me falta poco Darién.- le informa

- Ok.- acostándose en la cama - Serena ¿para dónde quieres ir?

- Mmm no sé ¿y tú? – dudosa

- Estaba pensando en ir a la playa, para que Zafiro la conozca.- le comenta

- Me parece una buena idea Darién ¿y la niña? – terminando de maquillarse

- La deje en su habitación, se durmió

- Ah…bueno. Yo estoy listo.- levantándose y mirándolo

- Ok, vamos por los niños.- levantándose de la cama

- Sí, vamos

Serena y Darién fueron por los niños, en el camino Darién estaba muy pensativo y Serena lo notaba pero no quería preguntarle porque sí le respondía mal. Sabía que no sé iba a quedar callada y le iba a gritar, no quería que Zafiro viera ese ejemplo de ellos

- Llegamos.- Darién deteniéndose

- Darién, ayuda a Zafiro bajar del auto.- pidió ella

- Ven Zafiro.- bajando del auto y cargándolo

- Ven Zafiro.- serena agarrándolo de la mano cuando su esposo lo bajo a la suelo

- Dame a la niña.- mirando a su esposa

- Toma.- entregándosela

- Ven Zoe, mi princesita linda.- sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Serena y Darién se sentaron en un lugar muy bonito mientras Zafiro estaba muy emocionado, mirando el mar

- Mira, cómo está Zafiro de emocionado.- serena feliz de ver a su pequeño así

- Parece que fue muy buena idea traerlo para acá.- Darién risueño

- Sí, Zoe no va a preciar mucho el viaje. Porque solo tiene 3 meses.- un poco triste, su pequeña no aprecie el viaje

- Sí, cuando tenga más edad la traemos de nuevo.- sonriéndole para que se animara

- Sí.- mirando a Zoe

- Toma voy a llevar a Zafiro, al mar para que nade un poco.- entregándole a su hija

Serena nerviosa

- Ten cuidado, que Zafiro no sabe nadar

- Tranquila está conmigo, ¿qué le puede pasar? – seguridad

Darién llevo a Zafiro hacia el mar Serena estaba muy entretenida jugando con Zoe, ya que ella a pesar que tenía 3 meses era muy despierta

Serena alzándola

- Cómo se está portando la nena de mami.

Zoe sonriendo

- Vamos, para dónde está papi y tú hermanito.- sonriéndole

Serena fue hacia él mar

Darién tenía en su cuello a Zafiro

- Te estás divirtiendo

- Sí, papi.- eufórico

Serena gritando desde la orilla

- Darién, ven para acá

- Vamos Zafiro.- su padre

- Sí, vamos

Darién fue hacia Serena

- Mi amor ¿vamos a comer algo? – pregunto ella

- Sí, tengo hambre.- zafiro agarrándose la barriguita

- Vamos.- ella

- Vamos.- el

Serena y Darién fueron a comer

- 3 hamburguesas.- pidió el

Zafiro emocionado

- Hamburguesa

- Sí, mi amor.- serena sonriéndole

- Con todo.- su esposo

- Ok.- el mesero

- Darién cómo nos vamos a quedar 2 semanas por aquí, vamos a comprar algunas ropitas a los niños para que tenga un recuerdo.- ella sonriendo

- Buena idea.- su esposo

- Mami ¿para cuándo me voy al kínder? – pregunto zafiro

- ¿Ya quieres ir? – serena asombrada, no sé quería separar de su pequeño

- Sí, mami ya quielo ir.- emocionado

- Estaba bien, te voy a inscribir.- suspirando

- Sí

- Nos vamos a quedar solo con zoe.- tristeza, su hijo estaba creciendo muy rápido

- Sí

En eso llego el señor con las hamburguesas

- Gracias.- serena

Zafiro empezó a comer

- Está rico

- Sí.- su padre

Serena estaba comiendo poco a poco, porque tenía a la niña en sus piernas

- Voy a tratar de comer lo más rápido posible, para tú comas más tranquila.- Darién

- Está bien

Darién comió y se encargo de Zoe, madre e hijo estaban comiendo porque, ella estaba pendiente que Zafiro no mordiera mucha comida, para que no se fuera ahogar

Serena limpiándole la boca a Zafiro

- ¿Ya estás lleno o quieres más?

- No quiero más

Serena dándole un vaso

- Toma, tomate el jugo

- Sí, mami

- Creo que ya estamos listos.- mirando a su esposo

- Nos vamos a comprar, las ropas a los niños.- mirándola

- Me parece buena idea.- ella

Darién dándole a Zoe a Serena

- Toma mi amor

- Ven con mami.- serena sonriéndole a su princesita

- ¿Papi me cargas? – zafiro levantándole los brazos

- Claro.- cargándolo

- ¿Nos vamos caminando o el auto? – pregunto ella

- En el auto

- Ok

Darién y Serena fueron para un centro comercial

Serena tenía a Zoe, mientras Darién tenía a Zafiro

- ¿Quiero juguetes? – zafiro mirándolos

- Vamos a comprar juguetes.- su padre consintiéndolo

- Darién mucho no, acuérdate que tiene demasiado en la casa.- ella seria

- Ok, elije el que más te guste

- Mucho papi.- el emocionado

- No, solo como 3 Zafiro.- serio

Zafiro con ganas de llorar

- ¿Pero polque?

- Zafiro no seas berrinchudo.- serena con autoridad

- Yo quiero eso.- zafiro llorando

- Vamos a comprar ese carrito.- Darién mirándolo

- No, Darién está muy grande para él y debe costar una fortuna ni lo pienses.- serena asombrada del tamaño y de lo cara que estaba

- Es el único juguete, que me vamos a comprar.- mirándola

- No Darién.- sensata

- Ven, Zafiro vamos a caminar.- intentando agarrarle la mano

Zafiro tirándose en el piso

- No no no quiero eso.- llorando

Serena molesta

- Toma Darién.- agarrando a Zafiro por los brazos - mira Zafiro tienes que entender que cuando es no, es no, cuando podemos te compramos las cosas, pero hoy no se puede, y sí sigues así vas a hacer que mamá se enoje y tú no quieres eso verdad?

- No mami

- Así que no lo vuelvas hacer

- Sí, mami te lo plometo.- avergonzado

- ¿Quieres ir a comer helado? – mirándolo

- Sí, mami vamos.- emocionado

- Vámonos.- él sonriendo

Darién y Serena se fueron con sus hijos a comer helados

Darién dándole a escondías a Zoe helado

- No digas nada.- susurro

Pero Zoe empezó a llorar por helado

Serena preocupada

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Ni idea.- haciéndose el loco

- Pásamela

- Toma

- Que extraño no llores Zoe.- Serena se dio de cuenta que tenia chocolate en la boca, molesta - ¿Darién le diste helado a la niña? estás loco ¡sí apenas tiene 3 meses!

- Mi amor.- nervioso - es que estaba velando y me dio cosita

- Darién que sea la 1 y la última vez que le des helado a Zoe.- molesta

- Está bien.- haciendo puchero

- Está muy rico el helado, quiero más.- terminando de comérselo

- Está bien.- su padre

En Japón

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto ikuko

- Lo que te dije.- mirando a su novia

- Artemis estás loco, cómo es eso que te quieres casar.- ella perpleja

- Ikuko nosotros nos amamos ¿y porque no casarnos? – él mirándola con seriedad

Ikuko en su mente

- Sí, Serena se entera me mata y muero buenota

- Ikuko.- llamándola

- Déjame pensar sí.- le pidió

- Está bien

En Brasil

Horas después

Serena sonriendo

- Mi amor, porque no vamos a la casa. Estoy muy cansada

- Sí, vamos

Serena y Darién se fueron para la casa

Serena entrando

- Estoy muerta.- exclamo

- Yo también, mami.- zafiro exagerando

- Voy a costar a Zoe.- darien alejándose

- Ok, mientras yo preparo algo rico para comer.- ella

- Te ayulo mami

- Vamos, mi amor

Darién acostó a Zoe en la cuna y se fue para la cocina

Darién entrando

- Tengo un hambre

- Sí, yo también. Vamos a ver qué hacemos.- ella

Cuando Serena abrió la nevera había mil cosas

- Mmm hay muchas, cosas deliciosas.- saboreándose

- Sí.- su esposo atrás de ella

- Yo quiero helado.- zafiro mirando los helados

- No, usted va a comer comida.- su madre con autoridad

- Está bien.- triste

- Pásame las verduras, para hacer algo rico.- pidió su esposo

- Sí, mientras yo voy a preparar la carne y hacer el jugo.- ella

- ¿Y yo? – mirándolos

- Toma.- ella dándole unos juguetes - para que juegues porque, es peligroso que estés en la cocina

- Está bien.- alejándose

Mientras Serena y Darién cocinaban Zafiro estaba muy entretenido jugando

En Japón

- O sea que te vas por un tiempo mamá.- mina sorprendida

- Sí, solo por 4 meses luego regreso para ver lo del desfile.- le comenta

- ¿Y quién va a llegar las cosas de la agencia? – le pregunto

- Se llama Beryl Kun es una chica joven, desde muy pequeña esta en el mundo del modelaje. Ella no es modelo, solo busca el talento que tiene otras chicas.- le informa

- Tiene hijos.- mina curiosa

- Sí, creo que un niño de 3 años.- no muy segura

- Casi la edad de Zafiro.- mina sonriendo, faltaba pocas semanas para cumplir 3 años

- Sí, creo que se llama Rubeus

- Lindo nombre

- Pues sí, el nombre más bello es Zafiro.- orgullosa

- Estás muy enamorada de tú ahijado.- risueña

- Sí, son mis ojos. Con decirte que le voy a decir a Serena que me deje hacerle los 3 años en grande para que disfrute.- emocionada

- Mamá será que tendré que empezar hacer el varón.- mina haciéndose la celosa

- Espérate hija además ¿y Azumi? – dudosa

- Azumi está en casa de su abuela Misa.- alegre

- Qué amor con esa abuela.- miyuki celosa

- ¿Celosa?

- Claro que no, ella adora a su abuela.- mintiendo

- Eso sí

En Brasil

Serena molesta

- Darién me llenaste de salsa

- Discúlpame

- Sí, mi amor.- me metió en la mano harina y se la introdujo en la espalda de él - Ya estamos a manos

- Serena ¿qué te pasa? ¡Por dios! – alterado

- Jajaja eso te pasa por echarme harina.- sacándole la lengua

- Fue sin querer, mi amor

- Cómo sea

Darién la agarro por la cintura

- Vamos a ver sí, te va a gustar lo que te voy hacer, mi amor

Serena mirándolo

- Mmm ¿qué me vas hacer? mi amor

- Esto.- La beso con mucha pasión y le estaba acariciando la espalda, sus manos estaban bajando hacías sus pompas

Serena separándose

- Darién aquí no

- ¿Porque no? – malicioso

- Porque.- sin saber que decir

- Mami y papi ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Pero sigan que quiero ver más.- zafiro curioso

Hola aquí un nuevo capítulo. Ojala que sea de su agrado. Dejen sus rw para subir capítulo más seguido

princessqueen

naiara1254

christydechiba

familiachibatsukino

yesqui2000

Usako-Chiba-T


	21. Chapter 21

Serena roja

- Zafiro no digas esas cosas

- Mira hijo, lo que viste solo lo podemos hacer los grandes, no los niños cómo tú.- Darién explicándole

- O sea, que ustedes lo hacen por jugar. Sí así es la cosas yo también quiero.- zafiro inocente

- No, Zafiro lo que hacemos tú papá y yo solo. Lo podemos hacer nosotros no tú.- ella sonriéndole

- ¿Pero porque se ve divertido? – serio

- Zafiro, mira cuando seas más grande te lo explicamos, horita no podemos.- su padre

- Mami lo que ustedes hacen, así nacen los bebés.- pregunto mirándolos

Serena y Darién quedaron fríos con la pregunta

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – serena alarmada

- Lo escuche en la tele, mami. Es ¿verdad? – curioso

- Tenemos decirle la verdad, a Zafiro de una vez.- Darién mirando a su esposa

Serena negando con la cabeza

- No creo, está muy pequeño para saber esas cosas Darién.- seria

- Pero es hora que sepa.- sonriéndole

- No estoy de acuerdo.- cruzando los brazos

- Mira Zafiro.- el sentándose en las piernas - cuando tus papis están solos se acuestan juntos y de allí salen los bebés

- Pelo yo sí ¿duermo con mi hermanita le chale un bebé? – asustado

Serena y Darién

- ¡NO!

- No entiendo.- confundido

- Mi amor los únicos que podemos tener bebés, somos tú papi y yo más nadie. O sea los adultos cómo tus abuelos me entiendes.- ella con suavidad

- O sea que tú y mi papi pueden tener hijos.- mirándolos

Serena y Darién

- Sí

- Ya entendí mami.- sonriéndole

- Qué bueno, mi amor.- ella aliviada

- Ven, vamos a terminar de hacer la comida.- su esposo

- Sí, vamos.- ella sonriendo

En Japón

- Por fin llegaste.- miyuki sonriéndole

- Sí fue largo el viaje, llegue.- mujer sonriéndole

- Ven pasa Beryl.- sonriéndole

- Gracias Miyuki, ven Rubeus.- mirando a su hijo

Rubeus con mal humor

- Está bien, mamá

Miyuki mirándolo y sonriéndole

- Quita esa carita

Rubeus serio

- No me hables, cómo un niño. Qué no lo soy

Miyuki sorprendida

- Ok

- El es así.- beryl sin mirarlo

- Ah… ok

En Brasil

- Qué problema, pensé que Zafiro nunca nos preguntaría eso.- comenta serena aun sorprendida

- Yo tampoco, nos agarro por sorpresa.- Darién sonriéndole

- Sí

- Ahora nos falta Zoe.- mirándola

- Sí

Endimión llegando

- Hola

- Hola.- serena sonriéndole

- ¿Y los niños? – pregunto su suegro

- Durmiendo.- respondió su nuera

- Qué bueno, hoy fui para la empresa y todo está bien. Nos vamos en 2 días.- comunica

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto su hijo

- Es que le dije que cuando estuviera listo que me llamaran, además no me gusta mucho Brasil. Las chicas están lindas.- risueño

- Papá estás casado.- Darién mirándolo con seriedad

- Hijo, no soy ciego.- tranquilidad

- Yo, creo que me voy pero.- serena jalando a Darién - tú te vienes conmigo

- Jajaja.- divertido su suegro

- ¿Celosa? – pregunto Darién divertido

- Celosa con lo que es mío.- ella con autoridad

- Soy tuyo.- el divertido

- Sí, eres mío

Darién llevándola para la habitación

- Demuéstralo

- No me provoques, Darién.- retándolo

- Eso es lo quiero.- riéndose

Serena sonriendo

- Porque no me lo imagine

Darién besándola

- Vamos hacer cositas

- Me parece buena idea.- besándolo

Serena y Darién se empezaron a besar y hacer el amor

En Japón

- Artemis lo he pensado y si me caso contigo.- ikuko sonriéndole

- En serio.- feliz

- Sí, te amo

- Yo también, te amo

- Necesito hablar con mi hija.- un poco preocupada

- Ok, mi amor.- abrazándola

En Brasil

Serena abrazándolo

- Te amo

- Yo más.- dándole un beso en los labios

- Darién, ¿cuando tú y yo nos casamos por la iglesia? – le pregunto

- Pensé que nunca lo ibas a decir, mi amor.- emocionado

- Es que tenemos 2 años de casados.- sonrió ella

- Vamos para 3 el 5 de agosto.- recordándoselo

- Sí, te acuerdas muy bien.- radiante

- Claro que me acuerdo ese día habíamos peleado.- riéndose

- Sí

- En qué fecha, mi amor.- pregunto él feliz

- Estaba pensando, cuando Zoe estuviera más grande.- mirándolo

- Estoy de acuerdo

- Bueno

Los días pasaron ya Serena y Darién estaban en su casa con los niños jugando, Serena se iba a incorporar a trabajar de modelaje

Serena cargando a Zoe

- Me voy Darién

- Ok.- Darién dándole un beso - yo llevo a Zafiro al kínder

- Sí, vamos.- zafiro emocionado

- Ok, yo me llevo a Zoe para la agencia y tú a Zafiro al kínder.- sonriéndole

- Sí, mi amor

- Adiós.- serena dándole un beso en los labios

- Adiós, vamos Zafiro.- Darién sonriendo y mirando a su hijo

- Sí

Darién fue para la cocina preparo un pan con jamón y queso, le hizo un jugo a Zafiro

- Vámonos.- guardándole la comida en su vianda

- Sí.- zafiro emocionado, le gustaba ir al kínder

En la agencia

- Es hora de presentarle a Serena Tsukino.- mina mirando a beryl

Beryl apática

- Mina, Serena yo la conozco

- Serena no a ti.- le recordó

Serena entrando

- Buenos días

- Serena.- mina sonriéndole

- Hola

Mina quitándole a Zoe

- Qué hermosa está

- Sí.- sonriendo

- Ella es Beryl.- señalándosela

Serena extendiéndole la mano

- Mucho gusto Serena de Chiba

- Beryl de Kim.- seria

- ¿Y tú hijo? – pregunto serena, miyuki le había comentado. Beryl tenía un hijo de la misma edad de zafiro

- En el kínder ¿y el tuyo? – fastidio

- En el kínder

En el kínder

Zafiro corriendo

- Maestra

- ¿Qué pasa? Lindo.- maestra preocupado

Zafiro señalando a un niño

- Ese niño me pego

- ¿Porque le pegaste? Rubeus.- la maestra acercándose a él y agarrándole el brazo

- Suélteme señora.- mirando a Zafiro - eres una Marica

- Ahora sí.- zafiro furioso

Zafiro y Rubeus se agarraron a golpe la maestra no podía con ellos

- Ayuda.- grito desesperada

Unas maestras fueron corriendo a separar a los pequeños

- Te voy a matar marica.- grito rubeus

- Mire él es que empezó todo.- zafiro gritando

- Sí. Lo veo, a la sala de castigo.- ordeno la maestra

- Usted no es nadie.- rubeus furioso

- A la dirección

En la agencia

- Serena, está hermosa.- Natalia una compañera

- Gracias Natalia.- sonriéndole

- Es muy linda igualita al papazote de tú esposo.- mirando a zoe y sonriéndole

- Más respecto Natalia.- serena celosa

- Sabes mi hermana, está embarazada y quiere regalar a sus bebés.- mirándola y triste

- Qué me los regale a mí.- pidió serena

- En serio.- sonriendo

- Sí, que es.- sonriéndole

- ¿Quieres gemelos? – su amiga mirándola

- Dale, los quiero.- emocionada

- En serio Serena sería un honor, que los tuvieras tú.- risueña

- No son para mí, tengo a una pareja que quieren problemas y quieren ser padres.- mirándola

- Son buenas personas.- pregunto ella dudosa

- Sí.- muy segura

- Ok, que bueno

- ¿Cuánto meses tiene? – curiosa

- Casi 9

- Llámala y dile.- le pidió

- Ok

Natalia llamo a su hermana y su hermana estaba feliz con la idea ya que ella no quería que sus hijos sufrieran con ella, tenía cáncer y le quedaba poco tiempo de vida

- Creo que mañana le van hacer cesaría.- le comunica

- Ok. Yo a llamar a mi amiga.- serena mirándola

- Ok, me puedo llevar a la beba.- su amiga sacándola del moisés

- Sí

Mientras Natalia se llamaba a la nena, Serena llamo a Lita

- Halo Lita.- serena alegre

- Hola Serena ¿Cómo estás? – lita risueña

- Muy bien, quiero saber sí Esmeralda ya tiene hijos.- sin rodeos

- No hace 2 meses tuve que hacerle una operación de emergencia, no puede tener bebés.- comunica

- Ya ¿está mejor? – pregunto

- Sí

- Me puedes dar la dirección.- pregunto seria

- Sí ¿pero para qué? – dudosa

- Tranquila.- sonriendo

- Está bien

Lita le dio la dirección de la casa de Esmeralda

- Natalia dime ¿en dónde vive tú hermana? – serena llegando

- En mi casa.- mirándola

- Le puedes decir que vamos a hablar con las parejas.

- Ok

Serena se fue con Natalia a buscar a su hermana y se fue con ella 2 para la casa de Esmeralda y su esposo

Serena tocando la puerta

- Hola, buenos días ¿está la señora Esmeralda? – pregunto serena

- Sí, pase.- mucama - señora la buscan

- A mí.- esmeralda extrañada

- Hola.- serena con Zoe en sus brazos - ¿cómo está?

- Es tú hija.- ella acercándose a serena

- Sí, vine con 2 amigas.- sonriéndole

- Pasen.- mirándolas y sonriendo

- Gracias.- Natalia entrando a la casa

- Hola.- la hermana de está

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – mirando a la mujer embarazada

- Nataly

- Lindo nombre.- esmeralda sonriendo

- Gracias

- Esmeralda yo conozco tú caso. Yo sé tu bebé se murió cuando nació mi hijo, porque yo di a luz el mismo día contigo y sé que no has podido superar eso pero…- serena mirándola

- Lárgate de mi casa.- esmeralda alterada

- Tranquila Esmeralda ella es nataly tiene gemelos, se va a morir de cáncer, quiere dejar sus bebés con unas personas que le vayan a dar amor y sobre todo cariño.- anuncio serena

Esmeralda sin entender

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Serena déjame hablar de estos, tengo casi 9 meses ha sido muy complicado y quiero darle lo mejor a mis hijos porque tengo niño y niña quiero darle a una pareja que sepa cuidarlo y que le digan que tuvieron una madre que se fue al cielo claro sí quieren.- nataly con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- Claro.- esmeralda sonriendo - ¿porque a mi Serena?

- Esmeralda, a mí me tuvieron que operar y no puedo tener más bebés. Por eso quise que usted estuviera su propia familia, aun que sea con los niños.- serena nostálgica

- Tú esposo.- pregunto esmeralda a nataly

- Mi esposo murió hace como 5 meses en un accidente y ahora que me descubrieron el cáncer.- ella dolida

Esmeralda asombrada

- Dios mío, que mal

- Para mañana, serás madre porque mañana nacen.- sonriéndole

- ¿Cómo? No tengo nada.- exclamo esmeralda sorprendida

- Tranquila yo traje sus ropitas y sus cositas.- ella risueña

- Gracias Serena, gracias nataly.- muy feliz

- No, gracias a ustedes que me van a cuidar a mis tesoros.- ella sollozando

- Sí, yo los voy a cuidar.- esmeralda sonriéndole

Diamante entrando

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – mirando a serena

- Qué Esmeralda, te explique.- serena mirándolo

Esmeralda le contó a Diamante todo Diamante estaba muy contento con la idea

- Mañana nacen.- repitió nataly

- ¿Tienes doctor? – pregunto diamante

- Sí, sí usted quiere, me hace la cesaría.- alegré

- Claro con gusto, por fin seremos padres.- abrazando a su esposa

- Sí

- Bueno, me voy para la casa a buscar a Zafiro.- serena sonriendo

Esmeralda y Diamante

- Adiós y gracias por todo

- De nada.- feliz de ayudarlo

Serena fue para el kínder a buscar a Zafiro, Serena dejo a Zoe en casa de Misaki

Serena entrando al salón

- Hola vine por mi hijo

- Señora, vamos para la dirección.- la maestra seria

Serena preocupada

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Vamos.- ella

En la dirección

- Sí.- beryl gritando - este niño es una bestia insultar a mi hijo

- Tranquila señora.- la directora mirándola

Beryl agarrando por el brazo de Zafiro

- Tú necesitas unas buenas nalgadas

- Suelta a mí hijo.- serena molesta

- Tremenda educación le das.- ella furiosa

- En 1 con mi hijo. No te metas, Zafiro es un niño tranquilo.- ella mirándola con seriedad y acercándose a su hijo

- Sí, le dijo a mi hijo marica.- ella ofendida

- Jajajaja, mi hijo no dice esas palabras.- airada

- Ese niño necesita, unos buenos golpes.- gritándole

- Le pones un dedo encima y te mato.- colocando a zafiro detrás de ella

- Jajaja sí, cómo no.- retándola

- Mami, vámonos.- zafiro asustado

- Sí, vamos bebé.- serena cargándolo

- Te vas marica.- rubeus burlón

- ¿Y eso Rubeus? – su madre gritándole

- Mami.- asustado

Beryl agarrándolo por la oreja

- Nos vamos

Serena y Beryl se fueron cada quien para su casa Serena estaba indignada con Beryl

Serena entrando

- Cómo se atreve

Darién con Zoe en sus brazos

- ¿Qué paso? mi amor

Serena llorando de rabia

- Pues que la tal Beryl, la nueva que colocó en la agencia Miyuki, me insulto a Zafiro porque mi bebé se agarro con el hijo de ella.

- Qué mal, mi amor ¿qué paso? en realidad, mi campeón.- mirando a su hijo

- Lo qué paso, papá fue que el me dijo que jugalamos a golpes y yo le dije que no. Me fui y me pego y yo le di y él medio, pasho lo que pasho, fui con la maestra y me dijo marica, otra vez a los golpes de nuevo.- mirándolo

- Mi bebé lindo, qué bueno qué no te paso nada.- ella abrazándolo

- Sí, para que no allá problemas. Vamos a sacarlo de allí.- Darién serio

- Sí

- Puedo ir a mi habitación.- pregunto zafiro

- Sí, ve.- sonrió su madre

Zafiro se fue para su habitación

- Qué rabia tengo.- serena furiosa

- Tranquila, mi amor.- sonriéndole

- Zoe ¿cuando la fuiste a buscar? – le pregunto

- Tú yéndote y yo entrando, mi mamá me la dio me vine.- le explico

- Ah….ok

- Dentro de 2 días es mi cumple y el de Zafiro ¿qué vamos hacer? – mirándola

- ¿Quieres tú fiesta o privada? – pregunto coqueta

Darién agarrándole la cintura

- Privada

- Ok, le hacemos fiesta a Zafiro.- sonriéndole

- Ok. A lo grande.- contento

- Ok, mi amor

Darién abrazándola

- Porque, no vamos a ver una película.- proponiéndole

- Está bien, vamos.- feliz

En casa Kou Aino

- Yaten, vamos a llevar a la niña a un parque que esta súper lindo.- mina sonriéndole

- Ok, mi amor. Tendrá que ser mañana, porque tengo que hacer muchas cosas.- él

- Ok, mi amor

En casa Chiba

- Me voy.- anuncio misaki

- Oye callejera desde que llegaste de viaje estás saliendo por allí ¿dime andas con otro? – Endimión serio

- No cómo crees, lo que pasa es que Serena me dijo que le hiciera el favor de comprar las cosas para la fiesta del niño y también del bautizo de la pequeña Zoe. Eso es todo Endimión.- seria

- Qué conste Misaki.- serio

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena acostada en el pecho de Darién

- Oye Darién sí a lo años queremos tener hijos y tú sabes que no puedo, ¿te gustaría adoptar? – mirándolo

Darién serio

- Claro que no, Serena

Serena mirándolo

- ¿Por qué?

- Serena, nosotros tenemos una familia hecha y no tenemos que estar adoptando niños.- brusquedad

Serena seria

- A mí me gustaría adoptar

- A mí no

- Eres egoísta.- asombrada

- Un poco. Yo tengo 2 tesoros que están conmigo que uno me explota jugando y la otra me vomita encima.- él sonriendo

- Jajaja.- divertida

- ¿De qué te ríes? – mirándola con seriedad

- Cuando Zoe te vomito en el avión.- soltando una carcajada

- Lo recuerdas.- serio

- Obvio.- divertida

- Sí, fue chistoso.- riéndose

Semanas atrás

- Darién no alces tanto a la niña, acaba de comer.- le advirtió serena

Darién sin hacerle caso alzando a Zoe hacia el arriba

- Se está divirtiendo

En eso Zoe lo vomito toda la cara y la ropa

- Asco.- gritando

Serena y Endimión

- Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

- Muy bueno, jajajajajajaja.- Endimión sin poder dejar de reírse

Serena sin dejar de reír

- Dámela, para limpiarla jajajajaja

Darién serio

- Deja de reírte

Serena aguantando la risa

- Ok, jajajajajaja

Darién se fue a dar un baño

Endimión mirando a Zoe

- Le hubieras vomitado la boca

Serena dándole a la niña y imaginándoselo

- Voy a vomitar

Serena salió corriendo al baño

- Tus padres son de estómagos débiles.- Endimión divertido

Actualidad

Serena mirándolo y ganas de vomitar

- ¿Por qué? tenías que recordar eso

- Me dio una risa cuando te metiste al baño a vomitar cómo loca.- soltando una carcajada

- Todavía me acuerdo y me dan unas ganas de vomitar horrible.- tapándose la boca

- Mi amor, vamos a pensar en la fiesta de Zafiro.- el cambiando de tema

- Ok

Horas después

En eso suena el timbre

- Voy yo.- grito serena

Serena abrió era Ikuko

- Hola hija.- ella abrazándola

- Hola mentirosa ¿cómo estás? – separándose de ella y mirándola con seriedad

- ¿Porque me dices eso? – sin entender

- Porque hace semanas te llame y me contesto tú novio.- brazos bruzados

Ikuko quedo muda

- Habla.- seria

- Hija te lo iba a decir, no te quería decir nada porque estabas embarazada y luego paso lo Zoe. Bueno pero te lo iba a contar.- mirándola y nerviosa

- Mamá pareces niña chiquita, está bien qué bueno que seas feliz. No quiero conocerlo.- celosa

- Hija Artemis me pidió, que nos casarnos.- anuncio

- Cásate igual. Yo tengo mi familia que cuidar y ya no puedo más cuando estés vieja, ven que te mando a un acilo.- riendo maliciosamente

- Serena.- perpleja

- Es broma cásate. Dime ¿cómo es? – curiosidad

- Es guapo tiene los ojos azules y es hermoso.- ikuko enamorada

- Cuando, quieras me lo presentas.- sonriéndole

- Ok, también te quiero decir algo sobre tú padre.- ella seria

- No me hables de él.- furiosa

- Quiere hablar contigo y pedir disculpas porque lo que paso.- mirándola

- No estoy preparada para eso.- le rebelo

- Piénsalo, hija muy bien.- pidió

Zafiro llegando

- Mi niño hermoso.- ikuko feliz

- Te amo abuelita.- abrazándola

- Yo también, mi lindo.- dándole un beso en la frente

- Abuela, vamos

- Vamos, mi amor.- alegre

Darién llegando

- Hola

- Hola yerno querido.- ikuko dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Hola Ikuko.- sonriéndole

- Vamos, mi lindo a jugar un rato.- ella divertida

- Sí, vamos

Ikuko y Zafiro se fueron a jugar

- Ya hablaste con tú mamá.- acercándose a ella y mirándola

- Más o menos. Se va a casar con su novio.- le comenta

- No, cuéntame no te guardes el chisme. Que eso es malo.- riéndose

- No te gusta, te entretiene.- divertida

- Dale.- ansioso

Serena le contó todo a Darién

- Wow sobre tú padre habla con él y a lo mejor te va a explicar cosas.- su esposo mirándola

- No sé, déjame pensarlo.- dudosa

- Piénsalo, mi amor

- Sí, dame tiempo.- suspirando

- Ok

Los días pasaron Serena y Beryl tuvieron una fuerte discusión Miyuki tuvo que llegar de viaje y arreglar las cosas. Cómo Rubeus era un problema demasiado grande Miyuki tuvo que decirle a Beryl que se fuera y que le dedicara más tiempo a su hijo, porque pareciera que Rubeus no tuviera afecto. Beryl sabía que era verdad porque en realidad para ella era cómo una piedra en el camino, tampoco tuvo el corazón de no tenerlo pero no le dedicaba el tiempo cómo debería ser a su hijo, tan solo habían pasado semanas

Serena dándole un beso a Darién

- Felicidades mi amor

- Gracias. Me estoy poniendo viejo.- quejándose

Serena dándole un beso en labios

- Te estás poniendo más bueno

Darién besándole el cuello

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí

- Porque no aprovechamos la mañana.- sonriéndole

- Buena idea.- besándolo

Hola gracias por sus Rw A:

yesqui2000

Usako-Chiba-T

princessqueen

naiara1254

christydechiba

Aviso

Solo queda un capítulo, para el final de esta historia


	22. Chapter 22

En casa Chiba

- Endimión, está todo listo.- misaki mirándolo

- Sí, mujer

- Solo falta el pastel y lo demás.- comenta su mujer

- Misaki te vas a volver loca.- sonriéndole

- Endimión él es cumpleaños de mis niños, claro de mi bebé grande y mi bebé pequeño.- ella feliz

- Sí, tenemos que ir para la casa adornar todo.- le recuerda

- Sí. A esta hora deben de estar dormidos.- mirando el reloj

- No creo son, las 10 de la mañana

- Vámonos

En casa Aino

- Dios mío, Azumi deja las cosas ahí.- mina desesperada

- Mami.- azumi

- Ya basta, cállate niña me estas volviendo loca.- quejándose

Azumi se fue corriendo para su habitación

Yaten serio

- ¿Qué te pasa Mina?

- Nada nada nada.- gritando

- Andas insoportable.- yaten asombrado

- Sí, eso dices siempre claro cómo no, eres tu verdad.- ella furiosa

- Mina, sí quieres me llevo a Azumi. Para la casa de mi mamá y ya.- él

- Claro que no, Yaten la niña se queda conmigo que quieres que tú madre este diciendo que soy una mala madre. No mi amor.- cruzando los brazos

- Mina estás insoportable.- serio

- Ahí está la puerta, sí quieres lárgate meda igual.- molesta

- Sabes. Te tomo la palabra.- furioso

Yaten agarro sus cosas y se fue para la habitación de Azumi

Yaten entrando a la habitación

- Mi amor, papi se va de la casa. Te juro que te vengo a visitar

Azumi abrazándolo

- Papi, llévame contigo. Mami no sé qué le pasa anda rala

Yaten sentándose en sus piernas

- Yo tampoco se linda, algo le pasa a tú mami. Está demasiado obstinada para hablar con ella.- le confeso

- Llévame contigo.- llorando

Mina entrando y quitándosela

- Ya vete

- Sí, ya me voy.- mirándola con seriedad

Azumi llorando

- Papi

- No llores, Azumi el viene a verte.- su madre

Yaten dándole un beso en la frente

- Adiós mi amor

Azumi no dejaba de llorar. Mina la dejo sola, en la habitación Yaten se fue para la casa de su madre

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena llenando globos

- Creo que Zafiro le va a justar su fiesta

- Sí, qué bueno que Ikuko se lo llevo para España.- él sonriendo

- Sí eso que solo tiene 3 días. Lo extraño horrores.- le confeso

- Yo también

Eso suena el timbre

Darién abriendo la puerta

- Mamá pasa

- Todo está casi listo, solo falta ciertas cosas.- sonriéndole

- Sí, me falta hablar con Mina, que me va a hacer el pastel y otras cosas más.- serena acercándose a ellos

- Serena, Mina y Yaten están mal.- le comenta su esposo

- ¿Porque lo dices? – ella mirándolo

- Yaten me contó que Mina no quiere tener el más mínimo contacto con él, están así desde hace como 2 meses.

- De verdad, Mina no me ha comentado nada.- ella asombrada

- Sí, Yaten dice que no le hace caso, sabes creo que es por la niña. Creo que se van a separar.- el mirándola

- Ojala que no, Darién ellos se llevan muy bien.- su esposa

- Sí, tú sabes cómo era Yaten un poco apático a la relación para mi Mina se canso y por eso ahora están las peleas.- serio

- Qué mal, ojala que todo se solucione porque en unos meses será navidad.- ella tristeza

- Sí

En eso entro Endimión con piñata y otras cosas más

- Felicidades hijo.- abrazándolo

- Gracias papá

- Bueno solo falta el otro cumpleañero y la fiesta.- misaki sonriendo

- ¿Serena todavía no ha traído a Zoe? – pregunto su esposo

- No, tú abuela se la llevo hace 2 días y no la traído.- ella seria

- Parase que hicimos una buena repartición.- el sonriendo

Serena dándole un codazo en la cabeza

- No digas eso

Diana llegando con Zoe

Serena cargándola

- Mi princesa ¿cómo estás?

- Sí, mi linda.- diana sonriendo

- No ha llegado Ikuko.- comenta Darién

- No.- serena sonriendo

Todos felicitaron a Darién, solo faltaba Zafiro

En eso suena el timbre

Serena gritando

- Yo abro

Cuando Serena abrió la puerta se sorprendió

- ¿Tú?

- Hola.- abrazándola

Serena repujándolo

- No me abrase

- Pero mi linda soy tú padre.- sonriéndole

- No usted, no es mi padre.- gritándole

Darién llegando

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

- Nada, este tipo está loco.- señalándolo

- No hables así hija.- él tristeza

- No, me diga hija.- furiosa

- Por favor Serena, cálmate habla con el señor déjalo hablar.- su esposo

- No no no

Darién mirándola

- Serena no seas terca

- Está bien, solo 5 minutos más nada

- Ok.- kenji esperanzado

- Hable.- cruzando los brazos

- Mejor los dejo solos.- Darién retirándose

- Gracias, hola Serena yo sé que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo. Yo a veces no quería tener responsabilidades, nunca deje que te faltara nada.- mirándola

- Gracias por mantenerme. Dígame algo usted me dio dinero lujos regalos, le falto algo darme amor y cariño, eso no se comprar ni se regala con dinero, yo crecí sola con mi mamá ella trabajando cómo loca casi no me dedicaba el tiempo a mi yo que hacia crecer sola, vivir la vida a mi manera y estar dispuesta a ser lo que se me diera la gana y no me importaba lo que sufrían los demás, gracias a usted me negaba a tener hijos porque, fácil la respuesta no quería que mis hijos sufrieran cómo yo sufrí.- grito dolida

- No, tenías que pensar así.- afligido

- Claro que tenía que pensar así, yo tenía miedo de ser cómo usted tener sus sentimientos sabe lo que iba a ser hace 3 años atrás cuando me entere que estaba embarazada iba abortar. Tuve el apoyo de Darién y de mi mamá usted se pareció en ese momento.- mirándolo con odio

- No

- Usted no sabe el esfuerzo que hice yo para no demostrar mis sentimientos delante de mi madre y la de mi esposo para que no se diera de cuenta que en verdad quería ser madre, la vida me dio un golpe demasiado duro cuando creía que mi bebé estaba muerto me sentí muy mal vacía perdida creía que me iba a morir gracias a Dios fue solo un error.- sin evitar llorar

- Sí hubiera estado en tú infancia, fueran las cosas diferentes.- arrepentido

- Sobre mi infancia se la voy a contar.- con amargura - mi mamá me cuidaba cuando podía, porque me la pasaba más con mi tía Lima y con mis amigos cuando me enfermaba yo no decía nada y me auto - medicaba porque, porque me la pasaba aburrida me ponía a leer cada cosas que sabía que era bueno y malo para la salud, cuando cumplí los 18 años estuve con mi novio, luego Salí embarazada de mi bebé, luego me case y ahora tengo 2 hijos hermosos.- leve sonrisa

Kenji limpiándose las lágrimas, la vida que tuvo su hija por culpa de su abandono

- Yo se que falle, quiero volver a empezar.

- Yo solo le digo que sí quiere gánese a mis hijos, conmigo ya perdió el tiempo, sí quiere puede irse.- molesta

- Serena por favor, vamos hablar.- le rego

- No quiero.- llorando

- Está bien, mejor me voy.- tristeza

Kenji se fue, Serena quedo llorando

Darién llegando y abrazándola

- Mi amor tranquila

- Muy bueno le dijiste sus verdades en su cara.- comenta diana

- Mamá cállate.- Endimión serio

Serena tratando de sonreír

- Parece que escucharon todo ¿no?

Endimión con pena

- Escuchamos algo

- ¿Algo? Todo.- misaki

- Vámonos. Qué ellos tienen que hablar solos, vámonos.- Endimión mirándolas

Misaki y Diana se fueron para el jardín

Darién abrazándola

- Ya mi amor, ya pasó. Tranquila

Serena mirándolo

- Creo que no, te tengo que contar nada verdad

Darién apenado

- No

- Sabes cómo me siento ¿verdad? – mirándolo

- Sí y te entiendo mucho Serena, por eso te amo demasiado eres la mujer de mi vida y cada día quiero estar a tú lado, cuidar a nuestros bebés.- dándole un beso corto

- Por eso te amo.- dándose un beso apasionado

En los muebles

- Les dije que no nos fuéramos, estamos mirando una novela.- Endimión sonriendo

- Averiguador.- diana seria

- Vamos.- misaki sonriendo

En eso Zoe comienza a llorar

Serena separándose de Darién

- Mi amor creo que la niña está llorando

- Sí, mi amor la voy a buscar.- separándose de ella

Endimión, Misaki y Diana se fueron gateando para que Darién no los descubriera, igual Darién los vio

- Papá, mamá, abuela ¿qué están haciendo aquí? – serio

- Fueron ellas. ¡Yo les dije que no hijo! – Endimión en defensa

Misaki y Diana

- Pero….

- Brolleras.- Endimión indignado

- No hijo.- misaki asombrada con su esposo

- Vámonos, para el jardín no le da pena chismosas.- Endimión jalándolas y llevándoselas

- Ya se fueron.- Darién mirando a su esposa

- Creo que mejor, vamos para la cocina y hacemos las cosas.- serena sonriéndole

Darién besándole el cuello

- Mejor vamos para la habitación

- Darién.- seria

- Está bien, en la noche. Mi amor.- sonriéndole

- Te lo juro que en la noche.- coqueta

Las horas pasaron las horas, casi era de noche Serena estaba lista solo faltaba Zafiro que todavía no llegaba

Serena vistiendo a Zoe

- Porque no llega Zafiro

- No sé.- Darién pasándole los zapatos para la niña

- Lista. Ya son las 8.- comenta ella

- La voy a llamar.- saliendo a la habitación

Darién fue a llamar a Ikuko

En el departamento de Ikuko

- Artemis ¿ya estás listo? – pregunto ella

- Ya voy mi amor.- sonriéndole

- Abuela. Quiero estar en mi fiesta.- zafiro quejándose

- Estamos listos.- sonriéndole

- Vámonos.- su novio

En eso suena el celular de Ikuko

- Bueno

- ¿Qué paso? Ikuko.- Darién impaciente

- Acabo de llegar de España. El niño está listo ya vamos para allá.- alegre

- Ok, los espero

- ¿Qué paso? Darién.- serena acercándose

- Ya vienen.- sonriéndole

- Ok

Mina llegando con Azumi

- Hola.- serena abrazándola

- Hola

- ¿Y esa cara Mina? – preocupándose

- Pues Yaten y yo nos separamos.- tristeza

- ¿Qué? – perpleja

- Sí

- Mami puedo jugar.- azumi sonriendo

- Sí anda vete, ya camina.- mina molesta

Serena molesta

- A no a mi sobrina no me la tratas así, te sientas y quita esa cara. Estás amargada

- O sea Serena ¿qué te pasa? – mina asombrada

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – seria

- Serena, estoy mal Yaten se fue, yo se que se fue por culpa mía. Él también se lo busco.- abatida

- Dime cuéntame, espérame.- ella gritando - Endimión, Misaki, Darién y Diana se van para la habitaciones y que no los vea – molesta

- Nos descubrió, vámonos.- Darién asombrado

- Sí, que mal.- su padre

Todos se fueron

- Chismosos.- serena cruzando los brazos

Mina llorando

- Serena sabes lo que me hizo el muy.- gritando de la rabia

- ¿Qué te hizo el desgraciado ese?

- Se olvido de mi cumpleaños que fue hace 2 meses lo pase, luego se olvido de mi desfile hace 1 mes y para completar hace unas semanas se olvido de nuestro aniversario.- dolida

- Lo mato.- gritando - Darién escuchaste

Darién gritando

- Sí, por eso yo soy más detallista. Mi amor.

- Viste lo pocos hombres que son detallista son pocos.- mirándola

- Sí. Yo creo que ya no lo amo, Serena son tantas cosas solo está pendiente de Azumi ¿y yo qué? – furiosa

- Mina que problema, Yaten es una cosa seria la verdad.- sin salir de su asombro

- Sí, lo malo que la agarro con la niña.- apenada

- Sí eso veo. Analiza las cosas y vuelve con Yaten.- le aconsejo

- No sé.- dudosa

- Piénsalo

Zafiro llegando y corriendo

- Mami mami mami, llegue

Serena abrazándolo

- Mi amor, por fin llegaste

- Sí, fue súper.- sonriéndole

- Qué bueno hijo.- feliz

- Hola.- ikuko sonriéndole

- Hola mamá

- Se porto de maravilla mi nieto ¿verdad Artemis? – mirando a su novio

- Sí

- Qué bueno.- mirándolos

La fiesta estuvo muy linda Zafiro disfruto muchísimo y no paraba de jugar Serena y Darién estaban muy feliz al ver a su pequeño tan divertido, mientras Zoe no disfrutaba casi nada lo único malo fue que llego un payaso y Zoe se asusto comenzó a llorar. Serena no encontraba cómo tranquilizarla, Darién la camino un poco y se tranquilizo a la hora de cantar el cumpleaños Darién y Zafiro la apagaron juntos como hacían cada año desde que Zafiro cumplió el 1 anito de vida, Zafiro recibió muchos regalos por parte de todos el mundo, la fiesta duro tarde pero disfrutaron Darién tuvo su regalo en la noche Serena subo cómo complacerlo

El tiempo pasó. Habían pasado años, Mina y Yaten no volvieron más solo son amigos y se la llevan muy bien a pesar de todo Darién y Serena estaban mejor que nunca

Zoe brincando la cama

- Mama mamá mamá mamá mamá

- ¿Qué qué qué qué qué qué? – ella sonriendo

- Mami mami mami

Darién entrando

- Hola mi amor.- cargando a Zoe

- Papi dile a mi mami.- hablándole al oído - papi dile a mi mami que quiero comer helado

- Ok, Serena.- sonriéndole

- No no no helados nada.- ella mirándolos

Zoe con ganas de llorar

- ¿Por qué?

- Hace días estabas enfermita, así que olvídalo.- su madre seria

- Tú, mamá tiene razón.- mirándola

Zafiro entrando

- Hola copia de tú padre.- serena sonriéndole

- Mamá.- serio

- Zafiro ¿hiciste la tarea? – pregunto ella

- Sí, mamá

- Darién llévate a Zoe a darse un baño.- ella

- Ok, vámonos.- sonriéndole a su pequeña y yéndose

- Mamá ¿cuándo vamos a ver a mi abuelo? – pregunto zafiro

- Zafiro tú abuelo te viene a buscar este fin de semana.- le comunico su madre

- No creo, mamá.- mirándola

- ¿Porque? – extrañada

- Este sábado te casas con mi papá en la iglesia.- recordándole

- Sí, es verdad no me había acordado de eso.- apenada

- Solo falta el día.- zafiro sonriéndole

- Sí

Mina entrando

- Hola

- Hola Mina.- serena sonriendo

- ¿Cómo están? – ella sonriendo

- Bien ¿y Azumi?

- Con Yaten

- Mina ustedes están mal, tienen 4 años separados.- mirándola

- Serena yo sé, es mejor estar así, Yaten se ha puesto más responsable y mejor para mi hija así su papi se dedica más a ella.- sonrisa falsa

- Tú estás mal verdad.- triste

- Yo lo supere ¡Serena son 4 años y ya!

- ¿Estás lista? para mi boda.- cambiando de tema

- Sí, Serena creo que todo está más que listo.- sonriendo

- Sí, el vestido de Zoe está listo solo falta el de de Darién y Zafiro.- ella suspirando

- Ok, pero

En eso Serena ve algo

Serena gritando

- Zafiro y Zoe vengan a buscar a blanki y a blue ¡ya!

- Mamá, solo están en la cama.- mirando a sus cachorros

- Saquen a esos perros de aquí ¡Ya! - ella gritando

Darién con Zoe en sus brazos

- Vamos a buscar a blanki

- Vamos, pues.- sonriéndole

Darién y Zoe entraron a la habitación

- Ven blanki.- zoe cargándola

- Sí, vamos para el jardín.- contento su padre

- Vayan con cuidado.- pidió serena

- Sí, mamá.- zafiro

- Desde que Darién le compro esos perros andan para arriba y para abajo.- serena cruzando los brazos

- A si anda Azumi que quiere uno, eso es cuestión de Yaten.- le comenta

- Creo que es mejor que se lo compren para que tenga algo con quien jugar.- le recomendó

- Pues si eso haré

En el jardín

- No estés corriendo Zoe, estás mal de la garganta y no te puedes agitar.- Darién serio

Zoe con una mirada tierna

- Papá

- Nada de papá.- Mirándola serio

Zoe con ganas de llorar

- Te voy acusar con mi mamá.- salió corriendo

Darién atrás

- ¡No corras Zoe! - gritando

Serena llegando y cargándola

- Basta Zoe, deja de corres ayer andabas que no aguantabas en dolor, así que te quedas quieta por favor no quiero susto.- pidió

- Está bien

- Darién vamos a bañar a los niños para que duerman.- ella mirándolo

- Yo me tengo que ir Serena, voy a esperar a Azumi.- mina llegando al jardín

- Bueno, le das besos a la niña.- su amiga

- Ok

Mina se fue para su casa

Serena bañando a Zoe

- Sabes Zoe nada de estar brincando la cama

Zoe rodando los ojos

- Sí, mamá

Serena mirándola

- Nada de rodar los ojos

En el otro baño

- Sabes Zafiro nada de estar jugando video juegos mientras no puedas dormir.- mirándolo

- Ok papi

En la habitación de Zoe

Serena secándole el pelo

- Lista solo te falta ponerte la ropa y ya

- Ok mami

En la habitación de Zafiro

Darién poniéndole la camisa

- Listo campeón

- Gracias papi

- De nada

En la habitación de Zoe

Serena dándole un beso en la frente

- Qué sueñes con los angelitos

- Igualmente mami.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

Serena apagando la luz

- Adiós

Zoe gritando

- Mamá

Serena asustada

- ¿Qué?

- Pon la luz de estrellitas.- sonriendo

Serena sonriendo

- Está bien

En la habitación de Zafiro

- Qué sueñes lindo.- Darién sonriéndole

- Gracias papi

- ¿Quieres que te ponga las luces de fútbol? – le pregunto

- Sí, papi plisss

- Ok hijo

Darién le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño y se fue para su habitación, Serena estaba en la cama leyendo una revista

- ¿Cómo te fue con Zoe? – Darién sentándose

- Lo mismo de siempre, bien. No me gusta sus mañas, para poder dormir.- le comenta

- Mmm sí.- acostándose en la cama

Serena dejando la revista en la mesa de noche

- Mi amor estás muy cansado

Darién mirándola

- Más o menos porque Zafiro juega demasiado conmigo

Serena dándole un beso en los labios

- Cuéntame ¿cómo fue tú día?

- Ok, es largo

1. Jugué con Zafiro pelota por casi 2 horas

2. Luego jugué con Zoe a las muñecas y al té

3. Luego me toco bañar a blanki y a blue

4. Me toco lavar el auto

5. Hice la cena, porque mi esposa no quiso cocinar

6. Bañe a Zafiro cómo 3 veces porque se puso a jugar con blanki y blue

7. Y horita estoy con mi esposa

Serena mirándolo

- Sí, te cuento lo que hice hoy

1. Me fui para la agencia

2. Lleve a los niños al colegio y a Zoe al kínder

3. Luego me fui para la modista a ver el vestido

4. Fui a ver a mi mamá en su casa

5. Llegue hable con Mina un rato

6. Bañe a la niña

7. Luego me puse a acomodar la ropa

8. Me puse a ver unas cosas de la empresa que me pediste

9. Después me acomode en la cama

- Parece que hoy es un día muy ocupado para los 2.- el coqueto

- Sí.- subiéndose encima de él - sábado nos casamos

- Quieres hacer cositas.- riéndose

- Mmm que crees.- besándolo apasionadamente

En casa Chiba

- Listo, solo queda esperar el día.- comenta misaki

- Sí, estoy muerto con esta idea de Serena y Darién.- quejándose Endimión

- Qué bueno, que decidieran casarse en la iglesia.- sonriendo

- Sí

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Zoe llorando

- Me duele

En la habitación de Zafiro

Zafiro abriendo los ojos

- Parece que Zoe está llorando

Zafíro fue para la habitación de Zoe

Zafiro entrando

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me duele.- señalando la garganta

- Ven vamos para la habitación de mis padres.- sonriéndole

- Vamos

Zafiro y Zoe fueron para la habitación de sus padres

Zafiro moviéndola

- Mami

Serena abriendo los ojos

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mami a Zoe le duele la garganta

Serena levantándose y encendiendo la luz

- Ven mi amor

Zoe llorando

- Me duele

- No llores.- cargándola

Darién despertando

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Vístete, vamos a llevar a Zoe al hospital tiene la garganta demasiado inflamada.- revisándola

- Ok

Darién se vistió, mientras Serena se vestía y le ponía a la niña una camisa gruesa para el frió

- Ya vamos.- mirando a su esposa

- Sí, ven Zafiro ponte su cacheta

- Sí, mami

Serena y Darién se fueron para el hospital a llevar a Zoe, el médico la vio y le puso una inyección

Los días pasaron. Era el día del matrimonio

- Mi amor, ven rápido.- serena llamándolo

- Mamá, ¿porque mi papá se llevo a Zoe para la casa de mi abuela? – pregunto zafiro

- Es que tú papá y yo nos estamos arreglando en casa diferentes porque es mala suerte ver a la novia.- le comenta

- Ah…ok mami

En casa Chiba

- Zoe déjame ponerte la corona.- Darién mirando a su princesa

- Papi está muy feo.- seriedad

- No hija por favor, déjame ponerte la corona tú madre me mata si no te lo ve.- nervioso

- Ok

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Estás lista Serena.- pregunto Artemis

- Sí, vamos

Todos estaban en la iglesia esperando a Serena y a Darién

- Dios mío que ahora van a llegar, tengo una ceremonia a las 8 y ya son las 7:30.- padre quejándose

- Padre la boda empieza a las 7:30 y ya mire su agenda y no tiene bodas programadas usted lo que quiere ver el es mundial.- mina seria

- ¿Quién se le ocurre casarse en el mundial? – serio

- Ya basta padre

Yaten llegando

- Mira Mina quiero decirte aquí delante de Dios, que en verdad te amo

Mina mirándolo

- Creo que te tardaste creo que 4 años ¿verdad? – seria

- Mina yo te amo demasiado.- mirándola con amor

- Yaten ya basta

- Hija habla con él, estamos en el mundial.- padre mirándolos

- Padre que me interesa que Japón esté jugando con Brasil.- mina seria

- Hija, Dios puso que Japón jugara con Brasil y además porque no llegan los novios.- impaciente

- No sé, padre futbolista.- furiosa

- Señor que lleguen quiero ver el mundial.- rezando

En casa Chiba

- Vámonos.- Darién mirando a su hija

- Sí, vamos.- zoe sonriendo

- Apúrense quiero ver el mundial.- su padre serio

- Ok.- caminando

Todos estaban la iglesia el padre estaba muy apurado para ver el mundial (quién no Brasil con Japón) bueno Serena estaba nerviosa al ver tanta gente afuera

- Zafiro ¿cómo me veo? – mirándolo

- Bien mami, estás hermosa.- zafiro sonriéndole

- Gracias

Empezó la música, Darién fue el primero en ir hacia el altar con ayuda de su pequeña hija, luego apareció Serena muy hermosa con el Zafiro que la llevaba hacia el altar

En el altar

Zoe con el micrófono en la mano

- Yo hablo

Todos rieron

- Yo Zoe entrego a mi papi hermoso bello adorado en las manos de la mami más hermosa del mundo, espero que me lo cuide ¡he! Mira que soy celosa y lo mío, se cuida bien.- zoe sonriendo

Serena sonriendo

- Ok

- Papá me cuidas a la mujer más hermosa del mundo la mejor madre y mi mejor amiga que, la amo con todo mí ser así que, ella es mi mayor tesoro.- zafiro sonriendo

- Claro hijo, ella es mi tesoro bien.- sonriendo

En unas de las bancas

- Qué hermoso.- mina llorando

- Ya Mina.- yaten abrazándola

- Te amo bebé.- abrazándolo

En el altar

- Tú Darién Alexander Chiba aceptas por esposa a Serena Serenity Tsukino en las buenas y en las malas.- padre mirándolo

- Acepto

- Tú Serena Serenity Tsukino aceptas por esposo a Darién Alexander Chiba en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe.- mirándola

- Sí, acepto

- Los declaro marido y mujer

Serena y Darién se dieron un beso apasionado y tierno a la vez los niños le tiraron flores y arroz, pétalos y otras cositas mas recibieron muchos abrazos besos y muchos deseos de parte de todos

Serena mirándolos a sus niños y especialmente a Darién

- YO NO LOS QUIEROS. LOS AMOS.- dándole un beso a cada uno de ellos

¡Fin!

Hola muchas gracias aquellas personas que leyeron y dejaron su huella en esta historia. Ojala les guste el final de la primera temporada. Pronto estaré subiendo la segunda parte.

Gracias por sus R A:

princessqueen

naiara1254:

Usako-Chiba-T:

christydechiba

yesqui2000

Por estar siempre aquí y siguiéndola hasta su final. Feliz tarde


End file.
